The Fight for Her life
by darkiceone
Summary: Younger then her childhood friends...stronger then all of her family combine. Kagome must piece together the small clues that are left for her so that she can finally remember her friends and who she really is. And why she was almost killed twice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright there are just a few things that I would like to say before you start reading my fic and please read this. First off, all words that are in bold and italic will be what is said in sign langue. Secondly words in italics will be conversations spoken in a mental link…I'll explain that later on. Lastly words that are meant to be kept to one's self will be in bold '' marks. Thank you very much and I hope you all enjoy my story. **

It was the middle of the day and everyone was enjoying it. The school was filled with new and old students and the mid winter day was sure to keep you warm and cool all at the same time. However there was one thing that they all didn't count on…and that was, _'My little sister.' _The elder miko thought sadly as she turned to where all of the universities male students' current attention was at.

At the front of the student parking lot road up a girl, no more than eighteen, on a black Yamaha motorcycle with neon blue flames. It wasn't the fact that she was a girl on a motorcycle that caught everyone's attention. No, it was the fact that this girl was currently wearing one of the most well known boarding schools for high schools. She wore a green skirt with a white blouse that had a green vest with a red tie. **(A/N: just imagine the uniform Kagome uses in the show) **Along with her uniform she wore skull earrings, a choker with silver spike, and lots of black and red bracelets' on both her wrist.

Shikon Boarding school was a privet and well known school, students from that high school usually ended up at Sakura University not here at Tama University. As she got off her bike the girl looked around until she spotted something that she found interesting.

Knowing what was about to happen, the long raven haired girl, made her way to the front to greet her younger sister. They were only four years apart yet they looked so much alike. As soon as she had removed her helmet, Kikiyo used her miko energy and placed a barrier around her sister so that she was not surrounded by all the guys that she had attracted. Just as she reached her sister, Kikiyo took in a deep breath and asked, "What are you doing here? Mom and Dad are going to be worried sick. Not to motion they will have your head for this once they find out."

"Yo Kikiyo is this chick your sister or what?" a guy called out.

With a smile on her face, Kikiyo's younger sister turned to all of the guys and smiled sweetly before she gave them the finger with her long, well sharpened, black nail polished nails.

"Yeah so stay away from her." Kikiyo answered as her mate approached them.

"You heard her…fuck off." He growled as he stood in front of the two sisters in a protective manner.

But before Kikiyo could stop her, she watched as her younger sister easily blasted her mate away from the two of them before she went off in a fit. It was then that they all realized why Kikiyo had been so over protective of her sister before. This girl could not speak. Instead of yelling her head off, much like Kikiyo usually did when she was mad; she was using sing langue to tell Naraku off. Once she was done, she turned to her sister and asked, _**'What the hell? I thought I told you to make sure that he wouldn't try this kind of thing.' **_

"And I thought I told you that I had nothing to do with it. If you're my sister then you are a part of our pack. Therefore he has every right to protect you." Kikiyo hissed back.

'_**I don't care…I can take care of myself…I've been doing that just fine since I left the house.' **_She signed.

"Damn it Kagome…would you place not attack my mate." Kikiyo hissed as she felt some of her miko powers leaving her so that she could heal her mate.

"Kikiyo…why didn't you tell me she would do that?" Naraku asked in a low growl.

Kagome turned to face Naraku and said, _**'She did tell you but you didn't listen to her so it's your own fault not my sisters.' **_

Just as she was about to ask her sister to tell Naraku what she had said, Kagome was surprised when she heard Naraku say, "I know she told me but I didn't think that she meant it. She only told me once. Usually she'll tell me until I agree to do it."

"Naraku when it comes to my sister I don't kid around. Anyway you're going to be late to your meeting. I'm going to show her around." Kikiyo stated as she took hold of her younger sister. "After all…we're finally in the same school."

'_Yeah, only because I can finally chose the school I want to go with and the law will have my side.' _Kagome stated. Ever since they were little, Kagome and Kikiyo had been able to communicate with each other without words. Not only were they close but they were two very powerful miko's that could do such a thing that twins only wished they could do.

'_Shut up.' _Kikiyo hissed back at her sister before she added, "I need to show her around before my interview."

Kagome turned to face her sister and asked, _**'What interview?" **_

"Uh, I have one for the medical school I want to transfer to next semester." Kikiyo answered as she kept her eyes on her mate.

"Then I'll have Kagura come and find you both. That way your sister won't have to be alone." Naraku stated as he turned to leave.

Kagome turned to her sister, glared at her and began to walk off. Kikiyo in turn turned to her mate and said, "You don't need to do that…did you forget what I told you?"

"Sorry, please tell her that I only want to you be at peace in mind." Naraku stated as he turned to leave.

"And I am…I know she can take care of herself. Please trust her like you trust me." Kikiyo whispered so that he was the only one that could hear her before she ran after her sister.

'I cannot believe her…I swear she needs to realize that I'm not a little kid.**' **Kagome thought angrily as she made her way to the student center. She needed to go and find out how much her books were going to cost her and she also needed to go and find out if the was able to find her a dorm in time. Just as she was about to reach the building, Kagome heard her sister say, "I'm sorry, really but he just worries about me."

Kagome turned to her sister and said, "_**Then why does he need to protect me too? I'm not his mate." **_

"Because he says that I worry too much and he tries to put peace in my mind." Kikiyo answered as she opened the door for her sister. "And don't go saying that I worry too much. You are the one person I don't have to worry about."

With a smile on her face, Kagome looked at her sister and said, _**"Thanks…now can you help me clear some things up?" **_

"Sure, come on before I run out of time and leave you all alone." Kikiyo answered.

As the two walked around the campus and the offices, Kagome slowly began to memorize where everything was. Although she liked the fact that she now got a chance to go to school with her older sister for once, she still didn't want to rely on her too much.** '**After all…Kikiyo is going to go to medical school soon…I don't want to keep her here more then she has to be**.' **Kagome thought sadly as she listened to what her sister had to say.

"So anyway make sure you join a club." Kikiyo said as she continued on with her conversation. "I mean it's not like high school and now a day's that's what most jobs look for…to see if you were in a club that is related to your field of study."

After taking in a deep breath, Kagome faced her sister and said, _**"Well I have no idea what I want to do as of now so for now I think I'll just work on my school work." **_

"Kagome…you can't do that…if you don't join a club your first year you can't join a club until your last year." Kikiyo answered sadly.

Knowing that she would only cause her sister to worry, Kagome put on a fake smile for her and said, _**"Alright, I'll try out for a club…even though I have no idea what I want to study. So don't worry…I'll be just fine." **_

"Alright, well I have to get going, I'll see you later…do you have a cell phone?" Kikiyo asked as she pulled out her own.

"_**Don't worry about me…just get going…are you'll be late to your class." **_Kagome answered as she pulled out her cell phone with Kikiyo's number already on it.

After slightly glaring at her sister, Kikiyo smiled and said, "Oh and stay out of trouble."

"_**Don't worry…I will not get into any trouble." **_Kagome replied before she turned and made her way to the dorm office to find out what was going to happen with her rooming.

Never had she been so pissed off in her whole life. After picking up her papers from the office and the proof that she was attending the school, Kagome had gone back to the dorm office only to be completely ignored by some jack ass that thought she was just messing around. **'**This stubborn jack ass is going to end up in the fucking hospital.**'** Kagome thought as she took in a calming breath. Just as she was about to pull out a piece of paper to write down what she wanted to know and why she wasn't talking, she heard him say, "I'm sorry little girl but I don't have time for this. Will you please get out of line before I call the cops?"

Just as she was about to punch the son of a bitch, Kagome felt someone stand by her and hiss out, "Listen you jack ass. I'm going to be talking for her since your little brain doesn't get it that she is a mute and uses sign langue to communicate with people."

"Sa…Sa…yes Sango-sama." He replied as he quickly pulled out the key board and got ready to look for what it was that he would be asked about.

Sango turned to face the girl with a smile and asked, _**"Is this alright with you? Or would you like me to just talk?" **_

After looking over the girl in slight shock, Kagome lifted her hands and answered, _**"That is fine…thank you very much for your help." **_

"_**Not a problem." **_Sango replied as she turned to the guy and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes Sango-sama…I just need the girls full name and student ID number." He answered.

With a smile on her face, Kagome faced Sango and said, _**"My name is Higurashi, Kagome and my student ID is 48576996." **_

After repeating what she had read from Kagome's sign, Sango turned to Kagome and asked, _**"Are you knew here?" **_

"_**Yes, I just got here and I'm hoping on moving into my dorm that way I don't have to go home." **_Kagome answered as she waited for the guy to finish what he was doing on the computer.

Just as Sango was about to offer her to show her around, she turned to face the guy at the desk as he said, "I'm sorry to say this Sango-sama but it would seem that her room was never assigned to her. And I am also sorry to say that we are full. We have no single rooms to offer her."

Before Sango could even ask anything, Kagome allowed her miko energy to surface enough so that she was in a protective barrier as she tried to calm herself. After taking in a deep breath, Kagome turned to the guy and signed out, _**"I don't care if I have to share a room now…I paid to live on campus so you better find me a fucking room!" **_

Sango looked at the scared boy with a smile on her face and said, "It's alright, jut put her in my dorm room."

"I can't do that without the permission of your other two roommates…I'll also be needing proof that she is the last member in the schools martial arts club." He answered in a shaky voice.

"_**Just put me in the damn room…I'll make sure to make it into the damn club." **_Kagome signed before she turned to leave.

After making sure that he did what he was told, Sango quickly ran after the girl she had just met and made friends with. Just as she thought that she had lost her, Sango jumped ten feet into the air as she felt someone tap her shoulder. When she turned around, Sango was surprised to find Kagome standing behind her with a defeated look on her face.

With a smile on her face Sango said, "You know if you would have just waited for me I could have took you to the try outs…I'm also a judge."

"_**Well lead the way then…I want to go to my dorm and settle in before I have to meet with my sister." **_Kagome answered as she waited for Sango to reply.

Without another word Sango took hold of Kagome's hand began to lead the way to the try outs. She knew that she would probably be the only on to vote for this girl. **'**After all…she doesn't look like the type that would fight…she just looks like she's had a bad life.**' **Sango thought sadly as she reached the west gym building. As they walked in Kagome could hear all of the arguing that was going on between the ones that had lost their chance to enter the club and the ones that had yet to enter. **'**They're all in their karate uniforms…shit…I don't have mine with me.**' **Kagome thought as she pulled her hand free.

Before she could say anything, Sango turned to face Kagome and said, "Sorry but this is as far as I can take you. You can go to the girl's locker room and get changed there. Don't worry you don't have to wear what they are."

"_**thank you for your help…I won't let you down."**_ Kagome said as she began to walk forward.

Once she was out of hearing range, Sango closed her eyes as she told herself, 'Now to go find the guys and tell them what they need to do.'

Meanwhile a tall girl with violet eyes ran down the halls of the upper level in the gym. She had watched the girl walk in and knew who she was. The only thing that didn't set well with her was the fact that she was about to join the club that was with the people that had hurt her mistress. As she stormed into the meeting room, she bowed her head and said, "Master Naraku…I must speak with you."

"Kagura…we're cousin's so don't address me as if I were not." Naraku ordered as he turned to face the wind demon before him. "Now what is it?"

"I just saw your mates sister walk into the gym." Kagura answered as she looked up to face her cousin. "She was with Lady Sango. I believe she is here to try out for the material arts club."

With a low grow in his throat, Naraku looked at his cousin and said, "Come with me…I'm going to need some help on this one."

As Kagome got ready, she had no idea what was about to happen. The only thing she knew was that she had to win the final spot if she didn't want to end up living at home for her first year of college. **'**It's my first year of college and now they want me to live with them…after they kept me away from sister Kikiyo by putting me in boarding school for so long…well fuck them.**' **Kagome thought angrily as she opened a locker and placed her belongings in it before walking out.

**A/N: Well there you have it…the first chapter for this thing. I hope you all liked the first chapter and I hope you all won't mind that there will be a lot of flash backs later on in the story. Please let me know what you think of it so far. **

**Drakiceone**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**all words that are in bold and italic will be what is said in sign langue. Secondly words in italics will be conversations spoken in a mental link…I'll explain that later on. Lastly words that are meant to be kept to one's self will be in bold '' marks. Thank you very much and I hope you all enjoy my story. **

As he threw the tenth person against the well all he could think was, **'**Damn it…why the hell can't we find a good fighter,**'** as he turned to face his opponent he said, "Look your sloppy on your kicks and you can't block for shit. Try again some other time."

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled at him as she walked up to him.

"What? Don't you want to enter the tournament this year?" Inuyasha growled back as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We don't have time to be training freshman."

"Sorry Sango but Inuyasha is right, we're all second years and its time we take our team at least three times to a tournament before we graduate." A monk with a small pony tail stated as he came to stand alongside his two friends.

"And by the looks of things, that girl you took a liking to is not going to be leaving with us." Inuyasha added.

"What the hell?!" Sango yelled. "You said that you two would give her a chance."

"Yeah but its going to take us even longer to find someone that can keep up with us." Miroku added.

"Uh, I'll show you three." Sango growled as she walked up to the next demon that was trying out for their club.

"He's a dead men." Miroku whispered as he couldn't help but feel sorry for the men that stood before his girlfriend.

"Yeah, well so are you…you just agreed with me and you're supposed to be the boyfriend." Inuyasha reminded his best friend as he took a seat to watch the match.

"Shut up." Miroku growled back as he also took his seat.

The two of them watched as they thanked the heavens above that they were not the ones fighting Sango as they watched her completely beat him to a pulp. In less than four minutes, Sango had the guy on the floor closing to passing out as she said, "Try again next year…maybe you won't be that weak then." As she got off of him.

"Great, so who's next?" Miroku asked as he looked at the people that had signed up.

"My friend." Sango answered as she watched Kagome walk into the room.

Thinking that this was probably another one of his friends to try to get him to forgive his ex-girlfriend from high school, Inuyasha stood up and said, "I'll be the one testing you today. My name is Inuyasha, captain of this club."

Having nothing to say to him, Kagome took her stance and stood at the ready as he waited for him to make his move. As soon as she had done so, Inuyasha charged at her at full speed. Just as Sango was about to try to stop them, her attention, as well as Miroku's, was turned to the doors as Naraku and his cousin Kagura ran in at the ready. Thinking that they were probably thinking the same thing that Inuyasha thought, Sango stood up and walked over to them while Miroku put up a barrier around the two that were fighting.

As the Taijiya princess walked up to him, Naraku let out a low growl and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Lower the barrier and stop this."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sango hissed as she held her ground. "We're having our tryouts so get lost before I kick you both out of here."

"Like if you could." Kagura growled.

"We're here to take her back." Naraku growled.

"She's not Kikiyo if that's what you're thinking…to think you'd be able to tell the difference." Sango hissed.

"We already know that…that is Kikiyo's younger sister." Kagura hissed back.

"What?" Sango asked as she turned around only to be shocked at what she saw.

Not only was Kagome able to keep up with Inuyasha, she was also able to block and counter attack all of his moves with her own. Realizing what this mean, Sango turned to Naraku and Kagura and realized that it didn't matter. **'**Even if she does find out what happened…I don't think that she'll always side with family.**'** Sango thought as she said, "I'm going to let her finish this…if you want her to quiet our club then you are going to have to tell her."

"You should stop thinking about the past and focus on the future." Kagura stated in a stuck up voice.

"And you need to learn how to keep your fucking mouth closed." Sango whispered as she walked back to sit next to Miroku.

"What now?" Kagura asked.

"Now we wait for her to finish before we take her to Kikiyo." Naraku growled. "And Kikiyo is not going to like this at all."

As he blocked each attack he couldn't help but smile. He had finally found someone that was able to keep up with him and block his attacks all at the same time. It was then that he realized that this girl was not Kikiyo but someone that just looked like her. Just as he was about to take hold of her neck, he notice the shift of her weight and easily blocked her hidden attack before he pinned her to the floor. Just as she was about to struggle to get free, Inuyasha leaned down and let out a low growl before he said, "You're in…training starts next week when school does."

Once they were done, Sango quickly stood up and made a run for it to Kagome. But before she could even reach her, Sango watched as Inuyasha was thrown off of her and against the well, as Kagome was pulled up to her feet by Kagura. Just as she thought that she would need help, Sango watched as Kagome easily broke free from Kagura, broke Kagura's arm, and threw her against the wall before she turned to Naraku.

"Don't look at me like that." Naraku growled. "I will not have you worrying my mate so much."

"Come on Kagome-sama…I'll take you to your sister." Kagura replied as she struggled to get on her feet as she easily popped her bone back into place.

But before anyone could do or say a word, they all watched as Kagome easily knocked Kagura and sent her flying straight through the wall before she turned her attention to Naraku. Just as Naraku was about to knock her out, Kagome broke free and pinned him to the floor as she pulled out a hidden kunai and placed it at his throat. Just as Sango was about to pull Kagome off of Naraku, the doors flew open as a cried was heard yell out, "Nemuri, suri-pu, suimin!"

**(A/N: just to let you all know…all three of those words mean sleep.) **

Soon all eyes turned to find a very out of breath Kikiyo standing at the door way as she held onto a small jewel in her had. Once she was sure that it had worked, Kikiyo began to walk toward her sister as she said, "sorry about all that."

"What the hell did you do to her!" Sango yelled out in anger as she reached for her weapon.

"I didn't do anything bad to her…she is my sister after all." Kikiyo answered as she was stopped by one pissed off mate.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naraku growled.

"I already told you…it's not my fault you always think you can handle things." Kikiyo hissed as she pushed by him to reach her sister.

Just as she was about to reach her sister, Kikiyo jumped back as a very pissed of Inuyasha got in her way. After taking a small breath, Kikiyo looked at him in the eyes and said, "This has nothing to do with you."

"That's what you told me…at least until I found out about that bastard over there." Inuyasha growled as his eyes began to flash between red and gold.

"Inuyasha." Miroku called as he tossed him his sword.

"I don't care if you hate me or not but you can't keep me away from **MY** sister." Kikiyo hissed as she created a bow and arrows out of pure miko energy. "It doesn't work that way."

"I'm not the one that made her pass out…for all we know it could be a curse." Inuyasha shot back.

"Just ask your friend…he'll tell you that it's not a curse." Kikiyo replied as she kept her arrow pointed at Inuyasha at the ready.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku as he kept his protective stance in front of the passed out girl and waited for him to finish. Once he was done checking her aura, Miroku turned to Inuyasha and said, "It's not a curse…it's more of a seal that keeps her from losing control."

"Losing control of what?" Sango asked.

"Something you don't need to worry about." Naraku growled as he walked toward his mate to help with her sister.

Just as Naraku got close to her, he was paralyzed as he got too close to the three that sat in the center of the room. Kikiyo looked at her sister and tired to open up the mental link she had with her and said, _'It's alright…you're safe…don't freak out.' _

'_I'm not freaking out…now remove the damn seal because I hadn't changed…I was just pissed at him for attacking my club captain.' _Kagome replied.

To shock to realize that her sister was slowly fighting to break free for the first time, Kikiyo waited as her sister easily opened her eyes and turned to face her before looking around to make sure that her club members were not hurt. Once she was sure that everyone was alright, Kagome slowly stood up and said, _**"Sorry for all of this but my sister tends to over react sometimes." **_

"You're deft?" Inuyasha asked in a shocked voice as he lowered his sword.

"No, she's a mute." Sango replied as she stood alongside Kikiyo. "You do know what this means?"

"Yes, and you'll have your final member tomorrow…after she's come home with me." Kikiyo answered as she turned to leave.

Realizing what her sister had just said, Kagome took a step back and said, _**"I am not going home with you. I'll stay with you for a night but I am not going home." **_

"What are you talking about?" Kikiyo asked. "Mother and Father have been waiting to see you. They just called me and asked me to take you home for the night."

"_**And I said no!" **_Kagome replied as she surrounded herself in a very strong barrier.

"You heard her…we'll look after her for you." Miroku said as he took notice of his girlfriend's worried expression.

"You have no say in that." Naraku growled as he and his cousin got ready to fight.

"Kagome…you have to go…brother will be there." Kikiyo whispered.

"Brother? I thought the Takahashi family only had two daughters for the head of the family." Inuyasha growled.

"_**Brother is someone that I use to look up to…I don't want to see him either…please don't make me go." **_Kagome asked as she slightly lowered her barrier.

"Don't worry…I'll make sure that they don't overdo it." Kikiyo added.

'There's nothing I can do…if I don't go…Kikiyo is going to find out that they're doing something to me. I don't want her to worry any more then she already does…I don't think she could even handle what they do to me.**'** Kagome thought sadly as she turned to Sango and asked, _**"Can you take my things to the dorm? I'll be back tomorrow late afternoon to fix my room." **_

"Sure…" Sango answered in a confused voice.

"I'm going with you." Inuyasha growled as he handed his sword to Miroku.

"Who invited you?" Kagura asked.

"Naraku…can you please take us home now?" Kikiyo called as she and Kagome walked out knowing that Sango and Miroku would hold back her former lover. **'**I'm sorry Inuyasha…I really am but…you need to move on.**'**

Just as Inuyasha was about to follow after them, Sango and Miroku stopped their friend from doing so by pinning him to the floor. Knowing that it was too good to be true, Kagome looked away in sadness as she got ready to face the people that had brought her into this world. As she followed her sister down the campus and to Naraku's car, Kagura turned to her and asked, "Are you alright Kagome-sama?"

Kagome turned to face Kagura and replied, _**"It's just Kagome…I don't like the sama shit." **_

"As you wish." Kagura answered before she asked again, "Are you alright…Kagome?"

With a smile on her face, Kagome faced the wind witch and answered, _**"I'm fine…don't worry about me." **_

Before Kagura could say anything else, Kikiyo was heard say, "Come on Kagome…father and mother is waiting for us to get home.

Without another word, Kagome jumped into the car and watched as she began to remember the streets that led to her house. Not that she would be going back after this but she just wanted to know which way not to go so that she didn't run into any of her family members unless she had to. Once they reached the main gate, Kikiyo turned to the driver and said, "Go on in…they are expecting us today."

"As you wish Lady Kikiyo."

'_Don't you get tired of that?' Kagome asked. _

'_Not really…but as for you, you better not piss father off…it's bad enough that he just got over the fact that I got married to a demon.' _Kikiyo replied.

'_Yeah, yeah…I just want to get in and get out.' Kagome answered. _

Not wanting to piss her sister off, Kikiyo turned toward her mate and asked, "What are you going to do while I'm here?"

"Like if I'll let you stay here…I'll be waiting out here." Naraku answered.

Just as Kagome was about to say something, the car stopped and the doors were opened. As she watched her sister get out of the car, Kagome could hear her mother say, "Kikiyo…my daughter…how have you been?"

"I'm alright…Naraku came with me…is that alright?" Kikiyo answered as Kagome slowly began to get out of the car.

Once she was out of the car, Kagome turned to face her parents and signed out, _**"Mother…father…I hope that you are doing well." **_

"Come now Kagome...don't be that way." Her father stated.

"We really did miss you." Her mother added.

Not wanting to worry her sister, Kagome smiled and said, _**"I'm missed you as well," **_before she jumped into their arms.

"Kikiyo, why don't you go and look for your brother while we go and sit." Her father suggested as he pulled out of the hug.

"As you wish father, Naraku…can you help me find him?" Kikiyo asked as she began to leave.

With a smile on her face, Kagome turned to follow her parents into the house. Once they were inside and out of Kikiyo's line of sight, Kagome watched as her father pretended to dust off any dirt that she may have left on him. After taking a step away from both of them, Kagome's mother looked at her and asked, "Why do you have to be so rude toward your father? You know that he doesn't like it."

Kagome looked at her mother and said, _**"Why should I respect a father that never wanted me or loved me. Besides…it's not like if he is my real father." **_

"Kagome." Her mother stated sadly as she watched her husband try to hit her daughter. Although what her daughter stated was true, she still loved him. It was why she had signed the papers to change Kagome's last name to her biological father's last name.

Just as he thought he was going to get a chance to hit her, Kagome had easily avoided the attack and forced his arm behind his back. After showing him that with just a little bit or more pressure she could easily break his arm, he growled out, "Enough let me go."

After letting him go, Kagome easily jumped back to that he wouldn't hit her once he was free. Once they were all seated, Kagome looked at her mother with sad eyes before she turned to her father and said, _**"I'm not taking those stupid poison pills anymore." **_

"Kagome…they are not poisoned." Her mother stated.

Having had enough of this, Kagome turned to glare at her mother before she said, _**"Look Robin, I don't know what that son of a bitch has been telling you but those things are filled with poison." **_

"Think what you want but you will continue to take what we give you to control your powers." He growled.

Kagome turned to her 'father' and glared at him as her miko energy came forth while saying, _**"I will no longer be taking them since I have joined a club at school that will require me to use my powers. Now Onigumo, if you still want me to take the damn things than I will disown myself from this family." **_

Before either one of her parents could say a world, Kagome was completely thrown into sadness, sorrow, angry, and shock as Kikiyo ran toward her only to slap her across the face. Before she could say anything to her sister Kagome looked at her sister only to be filled with guilt as she saw her sisters tears as she heard her say, "What are you talking about?! You know you need help with your powers! They might kill you!"

Knowing that there was nothing she could do, not wanting to see her sister in such a state or anything, Kagome wrapped her arms around her sister in apology before she bowed down to her father and said, _**"I'm sorry father…I will do what you say…I will continue to take my medicine." **_

**A/N: well there you have it…please let me know what you think of the story so far and I will try to update as soon as I can. **

**Darkiceone**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**all words that are in bold and italic will be what is said in sign langue. Secondly words in italics will be conversations spoken in a mental link…I'll explain that later on. Lastly words that are meant to be kept to one's self will be in bold '' marks. Thank you very much and I hope you all enjoy my story. **

Once that was done and over with, Kagome excused herself and made her way to her old room. The last time she had been in there she was three and was happier then she was right now. Her father was alive, her mother was kinder and not the weak woman that she was now. After closing the door behind her, Kagome looked around and couldn't believe what they had done; they had turned her old room to store all of her sister's trophies. **'**Now I'm getting mad.**' **Kagome thought as she tried to find what she was looking for. Ever since that night, she had never been allowed back into the house, at least not until now.

Just as she was about to reach for a box that had her name on it, Kagome was scared shit less when she heard a males voice say, "If you don't move what's on top of that you'll get hurt."

After taking in a deep breath, Kagome turned to face the man that stood behind her and said, _**"Well I'm not on the pill right now so I'll be fine…I can use what my father left me with." **_

"You really did piss her off this time…are you alright?" he asked.

"_**I'm just fine…now would my big brother please help me get my things since this is probably the last time I'll be here." **_Kagome replied as she turned to point at the one box she wanted.

As he began to walk toward her he said, "That is why I wished for you to come live with me…there you would be able to train until you had full control."

As she stepped aside to allow him to reach the box she wanted, Kagome glared at him and said, _**"For what? So that I could be called the vampire princess only heir to the vampire kingdom…I am thankful that you saved me when we were younger but that is all in the past. You are no longer the brother I once knew." **_Kagome signed as she tried to keep her tears from falling. _**"Sota, King of the Vampires…I do not wish to leave with you…I wish to be as free as my ancestors from my father's side of the family." **_

"Well then to earn your freedom you will have to fight." Sota replied in a serious voice. "I heard that the man that killed your father and all of his family has found news that your father was a father…he just doesn't know where or who his children are."

As she watched him pull the box out, Kagome knew that what he told her was the truth. He didn't have reason to tell her and lies nor would he ever lie to her. Once he had given her the box, Kagome smiled at her brother before she hugged him. After pulling away from his embrace, she said, _**"We better go back down stairs…father is probably wondering what is taking so long." **_

"You don't need to worry about him." Sota growled as his eyes light up in anger.

Not wanting to upset him anymore, Kagome and Sota made their way back down stairs to find a worried Kikiyo being held by a pissed off Naraku. As soon as she picked up the smell of blood, Kagome turned to her mother only to find that she too was scared and in an emotional wreck. Sota quickly walked over to his mother and offered to help heal the wound that she had been given. Realizing that someone had just attack her family, Kagome walked over to her brother and without a second thought she bit down into his neck.

"Kagome!" Kikiyo yelled.

"I'll pull her off of him." Naraku offered only to be stopped by his mate.

Before he could ask anything, Kagome had pulled away and said, "That will not be necessary…which way did father go?"

"He ran out with his bow and arrows." Kikiyo answered as she kept her eyes on Kagome's neck wound.

"I'll be fine…Naraku you stay here with my brother and mother and make sure that they are not hurt again." Kagome hissed as her eyes began to glow a neon blue color. "I'm going to go and help father."

"Be careful." Kikiyo called as she watched her younger sister run off.

Naraku looked at his mate and asked, "What the hell is she? I thought you said she was just a very strong girl."

"She is…she is not a hanyou…but the only mix breed that has been left alive." Kikiyo answered.

She ran as fast as she could. The night was as quiet as the night that she had first been turned. She wasn't a vampire, she wasn't a miko, and she was defiantly not human. No one had a name for her, no one even knew that she existed. Those who did only worried about her or hated her. Much like her second father, he hated her because of what she had nearly down by accident. **'**Mother has forgiven me…but he hasn't…I wouldn't forgive myself.**' **she thought sadly as she got closer to the sounds of battle.

"Do you really want to know of my sister?" Sota asked as he finished healing his mothers wounds.

"Sota…you need to go…they were looking for you." His mother stated.

"Yes Oka, please take care and please try to call me more…I do like to hear your voice." Sota answered before he took his leave.

"Kikiyo?" Naraku asked.

"Kagome…my sister…she's actually my twin." Kikiyo answered in tears.

"Naraku now that you are a part of the family you have to know that our generations and deeds are not as pure as they have all been announced to be." Robin stated.

"Wait…how is she Kikiyo's twin if they are completely different ages." Naraku asked.

"We…I stopped time for her when we were little…since I was the only one she was really linked to…it was then that I lost my other half…that's why I'm just a regular miko now." Kikiyo explained.

Just as the hidden weapon was about to hit her father, Kagome caught it and landed next to her father while saying, "You really need to be more careful…I don't want you to worry my mother."

"I see that you still won't listen when I tell you not to use such methods to speak." He stated in a cold voice as he tried to hit his target.

"Nope, I'll never listen but then again you could always try listening to me." Kagome suggested as she disappeared into the darkness.

Before he could call out to her, Onigumo stood in pure shock as he heard the painful cried of the assassin that had been sent to kill him and his wife. Once she was done with him, Kagome threw the body of her kill in front of her father as she called out, "I know what I am and I know you hate me so why don't we just agree on one thing."

"And what would that be?" he asked as he readied an arrow to shot at her in cease she attacked him.

After landing in front of her father with her hands in the air, Kagome answered, "You no longer try to protect me by feeding me those poison pills."

"If I do that then who will protect half the city if not more when you completely lose control?" Onigumo asked. "You have too much power and you have yet to control it."

"I will protect the city…while I was at boarding school I managed to tap into a whole new source of power that allowed me to take my pills while still having power to use my miko energy and more." Kagome answered with a smiled on her face. "It's thanks to that that I developed a curse and cursed myself."

"That is not possible, curse can only be casted on to others." He stated.

"Say's the man that only thinks inside the box." Kagome replied as she began to cough. "But if I ever lose control you will know because you will hear my cries as I disappear from the face of this earth."

"And what if it does not work?" he asked as he began to realize that this was no longer the naïve girl that had almost killed his wife.

As blood began to pour out of her wound, Kagome answered, "Because there is no way to release a curse unless there is a removed spell or counter curse…I created no such thing…it will work."

"You will have my answer after the first tournament that your club goes to." Onigumo answered as he began to walk away.

With a grin on her face, Kagome turned to the body that lay on the floor and started at in for a minute before it went up in flames. Once that was done, Kagome fell to the floor and held on to her wound. Knowing that her father no longer cared if she went back or not, Kagome turned to make her way to her new dorm. Just as she was about to leave, she wasn't surprised when a man with long light blue haired landed before he and bowed. After taking in a calming breath she asked, "How long have you been here and why are you following me?"

"It was our leaders wish…you brother approved it." He answered.

"Uh, just take me to him, I'll be staying the night with him so you can call him in the call and tell him that." Kagome answered as her voice began to leave her. **'**Great…I knew that it wouldn't last…Rin…where are you?**'**

As she followed the man she heard him say, "You know you're only going to make things worse…he still thinks you two are together."

"Uh, I can't keep my voice for long but…uh…tell him that it's been over since my junior year in high school." Kagome stated with the last bit of energy she could before she completely lost her voice.

Although she was not a member and was probably the first and only girl to have ever dated a member of the shinigami gang without out having to join, Kagome knew all of the members and knew that if she ever needed anything they were only a phone call again…figuratively speaking. Once they reached the large house, Kagome turned to her friend and said, _**"Thank for driving me here Haku…I know my brother probably gave you a heads up but thanks…I don't think I could have explained this to my roommates." **_

"Don't worry about it…just go to your room and get some rest…you look like you need it." Haku answered as he opened the door for her.

As soon as she walked in Kagome was not surprised at all when all eyes were turned to her. Half of the house was nice and neat while the other side was a mess. She knew that Haku was the neat one that was living under this house, she also knew who the messy one was, as she walked in she heard Haku say, "Sorry about the mess but you know my brother, he loves to make a mess."

"_**When doesn't he?" **_Kagome asked as she walked in and took a seat where there was no sign of any mess.

"Yeah, well go ahead and make yourself at home." Haku stated as he walked up the stairs to find his brother. "I need to get Kira to clean up your old room that why you'll have somewhere to sleep."

"She can just sleep with me." A deep and husky voice was heard.

"_**Not even in your dreams." **_Kagome replied as she glared at the tall, light brown hairs man that stood at the top of the stairs.

"Kira, you know you shouldn't piss her off…she doesn't have to hold back anymore." Haku warned his brother.

"Now why would my girlfriend want to hurt her lover?" Kira asked as he jumped down and landed in front of Kagome.

Realizing what she had to do, Kagome took a step back, knocked him to the floor as she glared down and said, _**"I broke up with you my junior year in high school so don't think for one minute that I will listen to your shit." **_

"I told you…come on Kagome, I'll show you to your room." Haku called as he disappeared down the upstairs hall.

After making sure that he was not going to come after her, Kagome turned toward the stairs and made her way to where she was going to be spending the night. Although she knew that they were only helping her because they were told to by her brother, she liked to hide here…she felt safe and in a strange way loved. **'**Well, I just hope that Kira stops his shit…otherwise I won't be able to sleep.**'** Kagome thought as she got ready for bed.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all sat in their living room as they all tried to figure out what they were going to do about their new roommate. It wasn't that they hadn't thought about it, it was just that they didn't think they'd find one so soon and early into the semester. Sango turned to Inuyasha and Miroku. Before she could even say a word, Miroku was heard say, "I am not moving out of OUR room."

"It's not like she can room with Inuyasha…." Sango replied in an unsure voice.

"Uh, look if the wench doesn't like it then tough shit." Inuyasha growled as he stood up. "I don't want to be sleeping in the living room just because you two are going want to get busy."

"But that's not right." Sango said as she stood up. "I mean the only reason we all agreed to make the fourth room into a storage room was so that all the weapons wouldn't be all out and scattered around."

"We had also agreed that our last roommate would be a guy." Miroku pointed out before he was hit over the head.

"Well that was before a friend needed my help." Sango hissed back.

"Friend? How the hell can you make friends with a girl you just met." Inuyasha growled. "A girl that is the younger sister of Kikiyo."

"Don't give me that shit." Sango yelled as she stood up. "You're the one that didn't want to let her go with Kikiyo! You're the one that is trying to replace Kikiyo with her younger sister look alike!"

Before she could say anything or do anything for her word, Sango watched in sorrow, sadness, guilt, and regret as Inuyasha stayed quiet for a few moments. Before she could even try to embrace him, Sango watched as Inuyasha glared at her in anger as he stormed out of the dorm. Knowing that his girlfriend probably needed him more than his best friend, Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango as he tried to get her to calm down.

"I shouldn't have said that…god what was I thinking." Sango cried as she fell to her knees.

"Shh…it's alright Sango…don't worry…he'll be fine…he just needs to calm down." Miroku whispered into her ear as he tried to get her to stop her tears. He hated seeing her like this and if there was anything he could do he would gladly do it.

Meanwhile Inuyasha walked down the streets knowing that he was in danger and in protection. He had no idea why he was going home now or why he was even bothering to go talk to his mother. Hell the last time he had talked to his mother was when he asked her what she thought of Kikiyo before he deiced to make her his mate. **'**I'm a fool…feh….like if that wench looks like her…she looks nothing like her.**' **Inuyasha though angrily as he reached the front door.

Even if he wanted to take his time, it wouldn't take him long to reach his parents house since they lived close to his college. Before he could even knock on the front door, the door flew open as his very happy and worried mother jumped into his arms in tears. Before he could even say a word, he was hit over the had as he heard his father say, "You better call and come visit next time. Your mother believes that you didn't come home because of her."

"Oka…you didn't do anything wrong." Inuyasha whispered in a low growl as he tried to get his mother to stop crying.

"But you didn't come home, you wouldn't call…I just knew you hated me for telling you to ask her." Izayoi stated.

"Everything is fine now…I just don't feel like staying at my dorm." Inuyasha growled.

"Does it have anything to do with your new roommate?" Sesshomaru was heard as he entered the living room with his mate at his side.

Inuyasha glared at his brother as he turned to face his soon to be sister in law and said, _**"Hello sister…I'm sorry if I worried you." **_

With a smile on her face, she looked at Sesshomaru before looking back at her brother-in-law and said, "Damn right, do you know how worried we were?"

"Rin…you….you can talk." Inuyasha stuttered.

"That is why you should come home more often." Sesshomaru stated.

"Now tell us about your new roommate…is he strong?" Izayoi asked as she led her family to their family room.

"Short off…and she is able to keep up with me so I guess we'll be able to make it to the tournaments." Inuyasha answered.

Upon hearing the word 'she', Inutaisho looked at his son and asked, "She? I thought that you were going to get a male roommate?"

Knowing that this was going to be one of the longest nights in his life, Inuyasha sat down with his family and began to explain what had happened and what Sango had told him. He knew that a part of him thought it was true but then there was a part of him that was drawn to her for some strange reason. By the time he was done explaining, Inuyasha noticed his mothers worried gaze as she asked, "Inuyasha…dear….what's the name of this young lady?"

"Oh sorry Oka…her name is Higurashi, Kagome." And as soon as those words had left his mouth Inuyasha watched as his mother fainted and Rin looked at him in shock. He had no idea what was going on but the only thing that he knew was that they all knew her somehow. **'**And something tells me I'm suppose to know her too…I'm going to find out what the hell is going on here.**' **Inuyasha thought as he did what his father told him to do when he had been yelled at to go to his room.

**A/N: Well what do you think of this chapter. Please let me know what you think so far. I know it's just the third chapter but I have to know. **

**Darkiceone**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**all words that are in bold and italic will be what is said in sign langue. Secondly words in italics will be conversations spoken in a mental link…I'll explain that later on. Lastly words that are meant to be kept to one's self will be in bold '' marks. Thank you very much and I hope you all enjoy my story. **

Kagome walked down the streets of Japan in nothing but jogging pants and her black tube top. After fighting most of the morning about how she was going to get to school, and back to her dorm, Kagome had knocked Kira unconscious and had made sure that Haku would not follow her but look after his younger brother. Not only had he said that he was going to go and check out her roommate's to make sure that they weren't going to hurt her but he had basically told her that he was going to be checking up on her every day from now on. **'**Stupid ass whip! I can't believe he still won't get it through his thick head….uh….I need to work out some stress.**' **Kagome thought as she closed her eyes and continued to make her way through the part that was just across her school.

As she looked around her surroundings she couldn't help but calm down. The sky was slightly dark and it was showing that the weather would be changing soon. Just as she had reached the front of the school, Kagome was stopped from crossing the street when someone took hold of her arm and said, "Hey there beautiful, how about you let me take you out for the day."

Knowing that he would probably be unable to understand her, Kagome glared at him as part of her tried to remember where she had seen him before, took her arm back and turned to walk forward. Just as she was once again about to cross the street, she was pulled back and slammed against the back of a nearby bus stop. **'**Shit…no one can see us from here…if there is no way I can get out of here.**'** Kagome thought as she tried to find a way out of her situation without having to use her miko powers.

"No one says no to me….now come on." He growled.

With a smile on her face, Kagome mouthed out to him with a teasing look in her eyes, 'I need a name.'

With a grin on his face, and thinking that he had won her over, she lowered her lips closers to hers and said, "The names Koga."

With a smile of her own, Kagome used little of her miko energy to burn him so that he would let her go. Once she was free, Kagome glared at him and said, _**"Well Koga I'm not interested so get lost already." **_

"What the hell? You'll pay for that bitch." Koga growled as he ignored her hand signs.

'I should have known.**'** Kagome thought as she got in a defensive stance. Just a she reached out to grab her; Kagome avoided his reached and threw him to the floor. Just as she was about to run off, she felt her mental link with her sister open up as she heard her said, _'Where are you? I still need to talk to you about the club you joined before I go to my club practice.' _

'_Uh….I'm close by the school…I had to walk.' _Kagome answered as she blocked another attack.

'_Well where exactly? We're close by the school also; we're at the other side of the park.' _Kikiyo replied.

Just as she thought she would have to tell her sister that she was currently fighting off some pervert at the opposite side she was at, Kagome was caught off guard when Koga was pulled off of her, knocked out, and thrown into a nearby bush as she heard a familiar voice ask, "Are you alright."

'_Yeah, I'm close by…I'm at the other side of the park…by the bus stop.' _Kagome answered with a smile as she hugged Inuyasha before she said, _**"Thanks for the help…I froze up and I haven't gotten a good night's rest." **_

"No problem…come on let's get back to the dorm." Inuyasha said as he turned to lead the way.

Before Kagome could tell her sister to wait until Inuyasha was gone, she watched as Kikiyo and Naraku pulled up and stopped right in front of Inuyasha. While trying her best to keep him calm, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha as she wrapped her aura around him in a calming manner while saying, _**"Sorry but I just need to clear some things up with my sister and her mate, I won't be long." **_

"Sister?" Kikiyo asked as she watched her younger sister wrap her aura around Inuyasha in a protective and calming manner.

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha had to say as he pushed past Naraku and made his way toward his dorm.

"What the hell did I do to him?" Naraku growled.

"Naraku, dear, you have me." Kikiyo hissed in a low tone as she turned to face her sister to say, "Now then what is going on? Why did father say that you didn't have to take your medicine anymore?"

"_**Oh, about that…I convinced him so don't worry about it."**_ Kagome answered with a smile on her face, _**"He is also going to be at my first tournament."**_

"I see, alright well I have to get to practice but Naraku will walk you to your dorm." Kikiyo replied as she turned to leave.

'_Please don't worry…I'll be fine…I promise.' _Kagome replied as she allowed Naraku to walk her to her dorm so that she would not worry her sister.

As she watched the two of them walk away Kikiyo looked as if she was going to regret it later. She knew that Kagome had probably made some short of deal with their father but knew nothing off it. **'**I suppose I should just leave things the way they are for now.**'** Kikiyo thought sadly as she turned around and began to run toward her club practice.

As they got closer and closer to the dorm building that Kagome was now staying at, she was growing more annoyed by the second. Every so often, Naraku would just turn to look at her as if he wanted to tell her something but would stay silent and just turn away. Once they reached the front of the building, Kagome had had enough, she stopped walking, turned to face him and asked, _**"What is it that you want to ask me that you find it so hard to ask?" **_

Knowing that was probably going to get hit for this, Naraku took a step away from Kagome and said, "Stop worrying her. You should just tell her the truth and get on with it. I don't want to see her like this."

"_**What the hell do you know?! You don't know what the two of us have gone through, what our parents chose to do to use." **_Kagome said as she grew closer to a retreating Naraku._** "You have no idea of the hell that I've been through that she found out because of our link!" **_

Once she was done yelling at him, Kagome turned to leave only to be stopped as Naraku took a tight grip around her wrist. Having had enough ass wholes for the day, Kagome easily threw him off of her and ran off into her building knowing that he would be unable to enter since he was already mated and in the marriage dorms. Once inside, Kagome run all the way to her room. Just as she was about to open the door, Kagome heard her sisters voice in her mind say, _'I'm sorry for Naraku…please don't be mad at him…he's only trying to look after you.' _

'_You're wrong…he's only trying to protect you from yourself and from me.' _Kagome replied in a sadder voice before she blocked off her link for the first time since they had reopened it.

Just as she walked into the dorm room, she found Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha waiting for her in the living room. Making sure that she didn't look sad at all, Kagome smiled at them and asked, _**"What's going on? Did my stuff get in you'll alls way?" **_

"Not at all, its just we need to talk about rooming issues." Miroku stated.

"_**I thought that I would get my own room?" **_a very confused Kagome asked.

"Well about that, you see we short of turned the fourth room into a storage for all of our weapons so that they aren't' lying around."

"So your going to have to room with someone." Inuyasha added as he turned away from her.

Before Kagome could say a word she heard Miroku say, "And I don't plan on moving out of Sango's room anything soon."

After hitting her boyfriend over the head, Sango turned to face Kagome and added, "But if you don't want to then I'll throw Miroku's things out and you can start to settle into the room."

With a smile on her face, Kagome laughed a bit before she said, _**"Don't worry about it; I'll be fine rooming with the captain as long as he's okay with this." **_

"No that that's over with, Miroku and I are going to go shopping for some things, do you need anything?" Sango asked as she stood up to leave.

"Miroku bring me back some more ramen, I just finished my last box." Inuyasha growled out as he tossed some money at his friend.

"Well since you're paying for the ramen this time sure." Miroku answered with a huge grin on his face.

"_**Thanks for the offer but I'm fine, if I need anything I'll go out later…I want to unpack first." **_Kagome answered as she turned to face Inuyasha and asked, _**"Which way to our room?" **_

"See you guys in a while." Sango called as she left the house.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Miroku added in a teasing voice only to be hit once more by his girlfriend.

As Inuyasha led the way toward there room, he noticed that she was just looking around the small hall way. Knowing that she might not like what he was about to tell her, Inuyasha kept walking and said, "We're going to have to share bath rooms and the shower also. That door is in our room."

Realizing that she had been caught, Kagome turned to smile at Inuyasha and said, _**"Sorry I was just wondering, I don't mind…really, its just that now I have to go and buy a hamper for all of my clothing." **_

"Why? I leave my shit thrown…over….the…place…" Inuyasha said as he realized that his room was a mess and that in order fore her to get unpacked and ready he had to clean up.

"_**What's wrong?" **_Kagome asked as she noticed his face go pale.

"Uh, I have to clean up a bit…do you mind waiting?" Inuyasha asked in an unsure voice.

"_**Don't worry about it, I bet I've had a messier roommate in the past…I don't think it'll be that bad." **_Kagome replied with a smile on her face as she walked into the room.

As soon as she walked into the room, Kagome was surprised to see that she could not see the floor in front of her. It was covered with clothing, papers, bags, and what looked like to be a lot of confetti. As she made her way toward her bed, Kagome turned to find Inuyasha with his back turned to her and cleaning some of the stuff that was in the closet. Knowing that this was a good thing for her, Kagome turned to face the bed and motioned her hand as if she was telling someone to get up and off the bed.

Inuyasha had just finished cleaning out his closet and organizing it for once when he turned around only to be shocked. Not only had he not heard any noise, Inuyasha was surprised to see that Kagome had been able to clean the bed area on her own. She had only cleared enough room for her to see what was around her bed and how big her bed was but she had folded his clothing and placed in between their beds as if building a wall. Before he could say anything, Kagome smiled at him and said, _**"Don't worry about it…I'll be fine…plus…it's not like you're going to leave that there." **_

"Right, here…there's room in the closet now…I'll go and put that away." Inuyasha stated as he stood up to gather up his clothing from the floor.

Son most of the day flew by and Kagome and Inuyasha had tried themselves out from cleaning so much. Sango and Miroku had just gotten home only to find an empty looking and very quiet dorm. Sango turned to Miroku sand said, "This is really weird…when Inuyasha's home he's just up front playing on the PS3…what's going on?"

"I have no idea…but I bet the small of ramen is going to have him running for the hills to get to this." Miroku stated as he opened up a cup and began to heat it up.

"If you piss him off I am not going to defend you…where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"She's probably in her and Inuyasha's room trying to clean it up." Miroku said as if it were nothing.

"Well I'm not going to let her clean that pig pen on her own." Sango stated as she began to walk toward the hall. "I'm going to go and help her."

"Sango…hold on." Miroku called as he went after her.

Before Miroku could stop her, Sango opened the bed room door only to be surprised at what she saw. There lying down on Kagome's bed, was Inuyasha was a heavy sleeping Kagome laying across his chest and in between his legs. Kagome had her arms wrapped around his neck and the covers were all the way up to their heads. Before Sango could close the door, Miroku looked at the two and said, "Damn, Inuyasha sure does work fast."

Before Sango could hit him over the head, the two of them ran out at the sound of Inuyasha's low and dangerous growl warning them to leave or get hurt. Once they were out of his room, Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down to find a very happy girl sleeping in his arms. **'**What the hell am I doing? If I try to date her Sango and Miroku are going to think that it's just a Kikiyo thing…damn it…why do I fell so connected to you?**' **Inuyasha couldn't help but think as he slowly climbed out of the bed.

Just as he was about to fully get out of the bed, Kagome turned over, took hold of him, pulled him toward her as she mumbled, "Please…don't…don't leave me…"

To shock to do a thing, Inuyasha watched the sleeping girl as she tried to ignore the slight pain on her throat as she continued to pull him toward her. However it didn't take long for him to get free. Ten minutes after mumbling such soft words, Kagome began to weak up was her throat would not leave her alone. Inuyasha watched as Kagome quickly sat up and began to cough. Inuyasha quickly stood up and asked, "Are you alright?"

Unable to answer him, Kagome lifted her hands up to cover her mouth and nodded as best as she could while cough. It wasn't until Inuyasha picked up on the scent of her blood that he realized that she was not alright, but that she was coughing up blood. Before he could call the others, Kagome reached out and stopped Inuyasha with both of her blood covered hands. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome and said, "You need to get some help. Let me go so that I can go and get it."

With a smile on her face, Kagome faced Inuyasha and said, _**"I'm fine…really…it only happens when I manage to mumble in my sleep. The reason I'm a mute is because if I talk to much I lose blood…my wound reopens in the inside…there wasn't anything the doctors could do for me." **_

"So you're telling me that this happens a lot?" Inuyasha growled out as he took a seat next to her.

"As the sting of her wound began to die down, Kagome shook her head and said, _**"No, this only happens when I talk in my sleep or when I try talking to someone." **_

"Feh, does it still hurt?" Inuyasha asked.

"_**Only a little bit…I just need to get something that's very cold to drink." **_

"Come on, Miroku and Sango are home so they'll be able to get you something…hopefully." Inuyasha said as he got up.

"_**It's alright, I'll just walk to the store…I like to eat ice cream…it works better when this happens." **_Kagome answered as she looked around for her wallet.

"I'll go with you…" Inuyasha offered. "We wouldn't want what happened at the park to happen again." Inuyasha stated in a teasing voice.

"_**Alright, just give me a second to change out of this." **_Kagome said as she began to walk toward her closet.

Inuyasha walked out of the room and left Kagome to change while he went to go and talk to his friend. As soon as he walked into the kitchen he found Miroku sitting on the table with Sango in his lap eating ramen noodles. After glaring at Miroku, Inuyasha turned to Sango and said, "We'll be back in a bit…we're going to the store."

"Alright, but we just came from there." Sango said.

"Hey Inuyasha….why is there blood on your shirt?" Miroku asked as he noticed Kagome's hand prints on him.

'Damn…I forgot to change shirt.**' **Inuyasha thought as he turned away while saying, "I found some extra weapons in my room and cut myself…but I'm fine now."

Thank full that he had not said a word about her problem, Kagome made herself known as she walked up next to Inuyasha and said, _**"We'll be back…don't worry about him though, I'm sure he's fine." **_

"Later." Was all Inuyasha said before he quickly walked out of the dorm with Kagome in front of him.

Sango and Miroku watched as the two of them ran out of the apartment. Once they were both gone, Sango turned to her boyfriend and asked, "Is it just me or are they acting weird?"

"Inuyasha is defiantly acting strange however I do not know our new roommate that well to tell if she is or is not acting strangely." Miroku answered as he held his girlfriend.

"Is that all you have to say about this?" Sango asked.

"No, we also have the place to ourselves." Miroku stated in a husky voice as his hands slowly made their way into her pants.

"Miroku…they're…they're not going…oh…to take long." Sango moaned as she tried to stop him from continuing. **'**Curse him and his hands!**'**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the streets in silence, every once in a while Kagome would get the feeling as if they were being watched but wound ignore it. It wasn't until Inuyasha had pulled her closer to him and whispered, "Stay close, we're being followed."

Only nodding her head, Kagome stayed close to Inuyasha as he kept his hand around her waist. Once they were in the start, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked, _**"What are we going to do? I mean we can easily escape but…I don't like to fight unless I really have to." **_

"Don't worry, I'll do all the fighting…all you have to do is run." Inuyasha whispered in her ear as they looked at the different flavored ice cream.

"_**Were you able to pick up on their scent?" **_Kagome asked.

"Sorry, their downwind…I can't get them." Inuyasha growled in frustration.

Just as Kagome was about to reach for something, she was freaked out as a hand reached out and took hold of her left arm. Without a second thought, Kagome flipped the person over her shoulder and pinned them to the floor with the aid of her miko energy as she turned to look at a very shocked Inuyasha. Realizing that she could not ask what he thought she wanted to, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "You can let him go…he works for my family."

Realizing that it was someone that was not going to hurt her, Kagome quickly let go of the fox demon that she had been holding down and said, _**"I'm so sorry…are you alright?" **_

"I'm just fine…thank you." He answered as he turned to face Inuyasha. "You finally found a mate…good for you."

After hitting him over the head, Inuyasha glared at him and asked, "Shippo what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you to your parent's house, they need to speak with you." Shippo answered.

After picking the ice cream she was going to eat, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, _**"I'll tell Sango and Miroku…don't worry about me…I'll be fine," **_before she walked to the front to pay for the ice cream.

"Don't worry…I was the one that was following you." Shippo whispered.

"I know…what do they want now?" Inuyasha growled out as he kept his eyes locked on Kagome.

"I honestly don't know…but by the look of things I don't think you're going to like this." Shippo answered as he began to walk away. "I'll be waiting for you outside in the car."

'Damn it…why don't I want to leave her side?**'** Inuyasha thought as he walked over to Kagome and said, "Be careful on your way home."

"_**I will…I suggest you get going…you don't want to keep them waiting." **_Kagome answered as she began to walk out of the store.

After making sure that she was not going a different way, Inuyasha climbed into the car and turned to Shippo and said, "When we get there keep the car running."

"I'll do that as long as you make sure you don't break anything on your way out of the house." Shippo stated. "I don't want to be cleaning up after your mess once you're gone and I get back home.

**A/N: Well there you have it…I hope your liking it so far and I really hope you let me know what you think. I will also start writing and posting up a Naruto and Bleach story for those of you that watch those shows as well. Please let me know if you think I should or should not go for it. Once again thank you for reading my story and Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**All words that are in bold and italic will be what is said in sign langue. Secondly words in italics will be conversations spoken in a mental link…I'll explain that later on. Lastly words that are meant to be kept to one's self will be in bold '' marks. Thank you very much and I hope you all enjoy my story. **

Kagome walked into the dorm only to regret it. She could hear Sango's moans all the way into the living room and she knew that she shouldn't be there. Thinking that she should visit her sister, Kagome opened up her link with her sister as she began to walk out the door. It was when she heard her sister say, _'What's wrong? Are you alright?' _that she knew she was not busy.

'_Not really…Sango and Miroku are busy and I don't want to be here for that…can I stop by?' _Kagome answered as she began to climb the stairs to the fifth floor.

'_Sure, we're just about to eat some dinner…have you eaten?' _Kikiyo replied.

'_Not really…but I need something cold to drink or eat.' _Kagome answered.

'_Did anyone see you?' _Kikiyo asked.

'_Don't worry, about that…no one saw me and I used a spell to keep Inuyasha from smelling my blood.' _Kagome answered as she reached the fifth floor.

After not hearing a thing from her sister, Kagome realized that she was probably busy setting up the table. Once she reached the door, Kagome was about to knock when the door was opened and said was greeted by Kagura. As she walked into the dorm, Kagome turned to Kagura and said, _**"How are you doing? I hope you're not hurt from yesterday." **_

"I am alright, come Kagome-sama…there is someone I wish for you to meet." Kagura answered.

"Is she here?" Kikiyo called out from the kitchen.

"Yes Kikiyo-sama…I'm going to introduce her to Kanna." Kagura called as she led the way to the other room.

"While you're with her tell her to come and eat." Naraku added.

"Yes Oni-san." Kagura called back as she reached for the door handle. **(A/n: is that how you spell brother in Japanese? Please let me know if I'm wrong.) **

"_**You have a sister?" **_Kagome asked.

"Yes, she is the only other family I have that is related to me by blood besides Naraku." Kagura answered.

Wanting to meet the girl face to face Kagome waited for Kagura to open the door so that she could meet her. Once the door was opened, Kagura led her inside and to a small and very pale girl that sat in the middle of the room. She had a rather large mirror in her hands and long white hair. Kagome turned to Kagura and asked, _**"Is she alright? She looks sick." **_

"Kanna…I told you that you would only worry Kagome-sama." Kagura growled. "Now get up."

"Kagome-sama…nice to meet you." Kanna spoke in a low whisper as she bowed down.

"_**I really hope you can understand me…please don't call me Kagome-sama…just Kagome is fine with me and I would much prefer that." **_Kagome stated._** "Just because I am the sister of Lord Naraku's mate does not mean you have to treat me like my sister." **_

"As you wish Kagome." Kagura and Kanna stated.

"Kanna! Kagura! Kagome! Dinner is ready and served." Kikiyo called from the front of the dorm.

"Hurry up." Naraku added.

With a smile on her face, Kagome followed the two of them and went to have dinner with her sister and her new family as she tried to remember that she was only there for awhile, just so that Sango and Miroku could finish what they had started. Meanwhile, Inuyasha had just gotten out of the car and was about to open the door when it was opened for him. After walking into the house, Inuyasha found his family in the living room waiting for him. His mother seemed fine and before he could say a thing, his mother stated, "We need to talk to you my dear."

"It would seem that you will have to start listening to us once more for your own good." His father stated.

"Mother, father…I have no idea what you're talking about…and where the hell did Sesshomaru and Rin go?" Inuyasha asked as he took a seat across his parents.

"Rin was not feeling well so they left early…are you hungry?" Izayoi asked.

"Not really…now what's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to face his father. "You usually don't call for me this late at night."

"We would like you to come back home and live here with use instead of living at school." Inutaisho stated.

"You have to understand that it's for the best…we don't think you should be staying in a dorm with a stranger." Izayoi added.

"Well once I get to know her she won't be a stranger." Inuyasha growled as a part of him began to get defensive and possessive of Kagome.

Realizing that his son's demon blood was surfacing to protect its soul mate, Inutaisho took a step toward his son and said, "We are only concerned about you son. You have to trust us on this."

"We're your parents after all." Izayoi added.

Inuyasha looked at both his parents as he tried to figure out what it was they were hiding from him. Having had enough of his parent's game, Inuyasha glared at his father and avoided his mother as he said, "I'll leave my dorm and come live with you two again once you've told me the connection between my new roommate and the two of you."

"There is no connection; we just want you to come live with us." Izayoi tried.

"Nice try mother but I can tell that you're lying to me." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"Inuyasha you either come home before the start of this semester or you will be cut off from this family." Inutaisho growled as his anger got the best of him.

"Ha!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up and jumped away from his father. "I knew it! There is something that you're hiding from me."

"Inuyasha we aren't hiding anything." Izayoi pealed as she tried to keep her mate from throwing her youngest son out of the house.

"Inuyasha I will not warn you again." Inutaisho growled.

"Fine, I'll throw myself out of this family until you tell me what it is that you have to do with Kagome. Why you don't want me to be with her or why you want me to move back in." Inuyasha growled as he stormed out of the house on his own.

Before either one of the two adults could go after their son, they heard a voice say, "This will be a bigger problem than I thought."

"Sota-sama…is there anything that you can do?" Izayoi asked. "I don't want my son not coming to visit me."

"Don't worry dear, I bet he'll be coming running back with his tail in between his legs in no time." Inutaisho stated as he pulled out his cell phone.

"This does not solve the problem." Sota stated as he took a seat. "They will eventually being to remember one another if they are left alone for much long of a time."

"What about Sango and Miroku, I'm sure that they'll be remembering as well." Izayoi stated sadly.

After getting off of the phone and closing all of his son's bank accounts, Inutaisho turned to face Sota and growled out, "We were promised that this would not happen so long as our son was to never see her again…that is what you promised us."

"I know what I said and I do not need to be reminded, however I cannot predict what my little sister will or will not do." Sota stated as his eyes flashed a bright green color.

"I want my little boy!" Izayoi cried.

"He will be back by the end of the week you'll see." Inutaisho soothed as he tried to get his mate to calm down.

"I shall speak with my sister tomorrow when I have her brought to my home, for now we will just have to hope that our seals are kept in place." Sota stated as he turned to leave.

"What do you mean hope?" Inutaisho asked in a low growl.

With a grin on his face, Sota turned to face Inutaisho and his mate before he asks, "Have you forgotten what that girl is, why we had to keep her in a deep sleep for two years?"

"No." Izayoi whispered as the vampire king disappeared from this sight.

She sat up in bed covered in sweat; she had gotten home about two hours ago only to find her new friends in a deep sleep. After she had picked up after them and cleaned the kitchen, Kagome had gone to her room and gotten into a pair of black silk sleeping pants and a blood red tube top. She had felt her vampire hunger slowly coming further and wanted nothing more then to sleep. **'**Why am I so hungry all of a sudden?**' **Kagome couldn't help but ask herself as she felt her fangs come out before she bit down in between her thumb and pointer finger.

Just as she had finished drinking her own blood, Kagome turned to find the bed room down was starting to open up. Thinking that it was probably just Sango catching up on her like she had done before she had gone to bed, Kagome quickly lay down and acted as if she was asleep. However she was soon surprised and proven wrong when she heard Inuyasha's voice ask, "What happened to you? Why do I smell your blood again?"

Knowing that Inuyasha would be able to see her in the darkness of the room, Kagome sat up and said, _**"Don't worry about it…I got a smell cut but I managed to heal it…so is everything alright now?" **_

As he walked over to sit next to her, Inuyasha grinned and said, "Not really, I was kicked out of the family and now I have to find a way to manage my money so that I don't run out on what I have in the bank."

"_**Well how much do you have? I can help you plan it all out." **_Kagome offered.

"Oh, I have about one million yen…that should be enough." He answered.

"_**Well, I can always put in a good word for you…if you need a job that is." **_Kagome stated as she began to lie back down onto her bed.

"That would be great." He growled as he lied down next to her.

"_**Well I'm going to go and pick up my last pay check tomorrow…if you'd like you can go with me then and I'll show you around before you get hired." **_Kagome replied as she pulled the covers over them.

"Sounds good to me." Inuyasha growled out as he began to fall asleep.

The next morning, Kagome had been the first one to weak up. After gently waking Inuyasha up, so that he could let go of her, Kagome smiled at him, gathered her things and left to take a bath. Just as he heard the shower go on, Inuyasha heard a knock on his door. Before he could ask who it was Inuyasha watched as a worried Sango walked in alongside a pissed off Miroku. Wondering what was going on, Inuyasha closed his eyes and asked, "What's going on? Why are you two so upset?"

"Our parents are what." Miroku stated.

"They want use to go and live back at home…they said that they didn't want us living with strangers." Sango added.

"I'm guessing they were referring to Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

"Do you think Kikiyo planned all of this?" Miroku asked.

"No, she wouldn't do that…Kagome seems happy so I don't think she is that big of a bitch to go and make her younger sister unhappy." Inuyasha answered.

"Then who the hell is telling them all of this?" Sango asked.

"My guess is that our parents are hiding something from us." Inuyasha answered.

"Something that has to do with Kagome." Miroku added.

"So then what are we going to do?" Sango asked.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am no longer a part of the Taisho family…I told them that I wouldn't go home or listen to what they had to say unless they told me how they were linked to Kagome." Inuyasha answered.

"Same goes here." Sango stated.

"Me too…so what are we going to do now with no money?" Miroku asked.

"I'm going to go and get a job today…I suggest you two do the same thing." Inuyasha answered as he stood up.

"Where are you going to be working?" Sango asked.

"Don't know…Kagome is the one that is getting me the job." Inuyasha answered.

Without another word, Inuyasha gathered his things as Kagome walked out of the shower in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt. Once she spotted Sango and Miroku she smiled at them and said, _**"Good morning…" **_

"Morning Kagome….how'd you sleep?" Sango asked.

"_**I had a great sleep…I'll be waiting for you in the front Inuyasha." **_Kagome answered as she left the room with Sango behind her.

Once the girls were out of the room, Miroku turned to his best friend and said, "Please, please tell me that this has nothing to do with the fact that she looks just like Kikiyo."

"It has nothing to do with it." Inuyasha growled. "I just feel, I feel like if I'm suppose to know her already. Like if we had already met once."

"Just be careful…we don't need Kikiyo causing trouble now that we're able to go and compete." Miroku said before he also walked out of the room.

Miroku walked out of the room and into the Kitchen to find that Kagome and Sango were happily making breakfast. Not wanting to bother them, Miroku went to his own room and went to take a bath. Meanwhile, Kagome and Sango were just starting when Kagome had gotten a phone call. When Kagome just looked at the phone and ignored the caller, Sango looked at her and asked, "Aren't you going to get that?"

"_**No, I really don't feel like dealing with my older brother…." **_Kagome answered as she continued to make the batter for the pancakes they were making.

"Don't you think it might be important? He keeps on calling." Sango stated.

"_**Not really…he is just really, really, really, over protective of me…I'm getting sick of it…just because I can't talk doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself." **_Kagome explained.

"Alright, well the pan is buttered up and ready…how's the batter?" Sango said as she began to lighten up the mood.

"_**Here's the batter…I've got to get the door." **_Kagome stated before handing the bowl of batter to Sango.

Before Sango could ask her friend what she was talking about, she was surprised and shocked when there was a sudden knock on the door. Sango watched as a frustrated Kagome opened the door only to grow pale by just looking at the person that stood in the door way. As soon as she had finished talking with the man at the door, Sango watched as Kagome ran to her room only to come back with a small hand bag. Realizing that she was about to leave Sango took in a deep breath and said, "Kagome! Kagome wait! What about Inuyasha?"

Kagome turned to face Sango and said, _**"I already gave him the address as to where to go and who to talk to…you and Miroku are welcomed to go with him…they could use all the help they can get this year…I'm sorry but I have to go." **_

"Just be careful!" Sango called out.

"Uh…babe…your cakes are burning." Miroku was heard as he appeared from the room in nothing but a towel.

"Shit." Sango cursed as she gave her full attention to what she was doing.

Once they were out and in the hall way, Kagome looked to her left and found one of the rare humans that supported and served the vampires during the day. Once she was sure that on one was around, Kagome stopped walking and asked, _**"What is going on? Why has my brother called me forth by name? Why do you have Haku's blood on you?" **_

"I am sorry princess but I cannot say, I am only here to drive you to the main house." He answered.

'Rind where are you…I could really use your help here.**' **Kagome thought sadly as she continued to follow the man that was to take her to her brother down the hall. As she began to walk out of the dorm building, Kagome pulled out her phone and called her boss to make sure that they would be expecting Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Once she had done that, Kagome quietly got into the car and waited to be driven to the vampire clan house.

Inuyasha walked out of the room and to the table as he couldn't help but feel disappointed. Not only had she given him no reason as to why she had to leave, Kagome had still managed to leave him the address of the job he was going to go and get interviewed at. Just as he took his seat, Inuyasha looked up and locked eyes with Sango before he asked, "Who called her?"

"It wasn't Kikiyo if that's what you're thinking." Miroku stated.

"Her brother, he wouldn't stop calling when she ignored his calls…I think something happened." Sango answered.

"So what now?" Miroku asked.

"Now we eat and go and get interviewed for the job Kagome is offering us." Inuyasha growled as he silently began to eat. **'**Damn wench…she better not be pulling this shit off when practice starts.**' **

Once they were all done eating, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku all got into Sango's car and drove off to their soon to be jobs. Once they arrived they were shocked at what they saw. Kagome worked for her old high school. Miroku turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yeah, I think I know what our job is going to be." Inuyasha replied as he got out of the car.

"Welcome to Sakura boarding school, please follow me." A woman's voice was heard.

"Good morning sensei." Sango said as she bowed out of respect.

"Oh dear, we'll be working together now, please just call me Ms. Yura." She stated.

"Well then Ms. Yura…I am Miroku and this is Inuyasha."

"I'm Sango."

"Pleased to meet you, but we really don't have much time, your classes will be starting soon." Ms. Yura stated.

"Classes?" Miroku asked.

"Oh dear, she didn't tell you did she?" Yura replied.

"Tell us what?" Inuyasha asked.

"You three will be helping Kagome teach a class of special students." Yura answered. "Students that are picked on for not being able to speak or hear, students that need a lot of help in their studies because of their low self esteem. They can only use sign langue to communicate with each other."

**A/N: Well what do you think. I know that it wasn't much of a chapter but trust me when I say that the story is about to get a lot more interesting. I'll be using the names of different characters from other anime. However they will not be the actual characters for those anime…I'm trying to get a list of Japanese names so if anyone knows a good web site please send me the link. Please review. **

**Darkiceone **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**All words that are in bold and italic will be what is said in sign langue. Secondly words in italics will be conversations spoken in a mental link…I'll explain that later on. Lastly words that are meant to be kept to one's self will be in bold '' marks. Thank you very much and I hope you all enjoy my story. **

Kagome walked into the house and was surprised to see that all of the house was asleep. If there really was something wrong, and if they really did need her help with it, all of the vampires that were staying in the house should have been there to greet her properly. As soon as she put two and two together, Kagome allowed her vampire blood to be out at full force. As her hair grew in length, she also received blood red tips. Her eyes were a neon blue color that shined with fury. Just as she was about to call out for her brother, Kagome heard a voice say, "Calm down, I know you wouldn't have come if it wasn't important."

"_**So you just deiced to let Haku give up some of his blood so that I think someone was hurt…it doesn't work that way brother." **_Kagome stated as she turned to glare at her brother.

"Come now my dear sister…you have to believe me…I really must speak with you." Sota replied.

"_**You don't have right to be requesting such things." **_Kagome said. _**"I know that it is that is telling all of the other families to remove their children from my dorm so that I can come and live with you." **_

"I'm hurt." Sota stated." Do you really believe I would do such a thing?"

Having had enough, Kagome allowed some of her miko energy further, and combined it with her vampire strengths, drank her own blood before she said, "Don't you dare give me that shit…what the hell are you doing?"

After taking in a deep breath, Sota looked at his sister and said, "I don't think you should be staying with them…they will only loosen the seal on the memories you are better off now knowing."

"You think I give a shit…I am an adult and I am more than capable of handling my past." Kagome growled out as her throat began to burn.

"Kagome, you cannot handle what happened to you…it is the reason we sealed you for two of your years…it is the reason you are now two years younger than your twin sister." Sota explained in a calm voice. "Please understand that I am only trying to look out for you."

"I know that…but I don't what that….fact to keep me…from leaving my life." Kagome hissed as she bit down on her wrist.

"Look at you…they are driving you to this point…quiet their club, come live with me and enter the same club as sister Kikiyo." Sota stated. "Only then will everything work out."

"Oh so you say….just do me a favor and stay out of my life." Kagome hissed as she turned to leave.

"I am sorry but this isn't as simple as you think it's going to be." Sota stated as his guards came further to stop Kagome from living. "I'm going to strength the seal and I'm going to convince you to stay here with me."

With a grin on her face, Kagome turned to face her brother and said, "You're wrong, this is as simple as I think it is…King of Vampire," as she lifted all of his guards into the air and began to slowly freeze them. **(A/N: for the record the vampire in this story are going to be like the ones in Vampire Knight…they will have elemental and other shorts of powers.) **

"Kagome…what are you doing?" Sota asked in slight fear.

"I hate to tell you this brother but I have already mastered my powers." Kagome growled before she took the form of a neko hanyou, "I have also developed a new technique thanks to my fathers blood."

"Kagome stop this." Sota ordered as he tried to use his power as the vampire king to control her mind.

With a smile on her face Kagome glared at her brother and said, "Call me again for this shit again and I will not hold back…"

Once she was out of the house and in the sun light, all of the guards were slammed against the floor. Once he was sure that she was not going to do anything else, Sota shook his head as he began to tend to his guards. Meanwhile, Kagome walked down the streets as she tried to forget what she did. That always happened to her…whenever she would transform to her vampire form she would have hardly any control over her actions. **'**It's a completely different me.**'** Kagome thought sadly as she tried to forget what she had done.

It was bad enough she still remembered the very first thing she had done the moment she had woken up from having her memories sealed. As soon as she had opened her eyes she could tell that she had no control over her body. She watched and felt her inner anger as she physically hurt the people around her. It wasn't until Kikiyo had appeared with a small jewel that they had made when they were little and uttered the words she had done so on the day she had met Inuyasha.

'Damn it…how the hell am I suppose to get rid of her…my split personality is only going to hurt the people I love again.**'** Kagome thought sadly as she made her way toward her spear bike. Once she was on her black, yellow flames Yamaha motorcycle, Kagome sped off to go and relax at her old school. It was there that she had found someone to help train her and encourage her to remember what had been taken for her. Once she arrived at her school, Kagome got off and made her way to the principal's office. Once she was there, Kagome walked in and looked at Kaede and asked, "Do you have time to spear?"

"I have time to talk with ye however ye will have to stop hurting ye self first." Kaede answered.

"_**I will…I just need to talk to you." **_Kagome stated with a smile on her face.

"Ye should know by now child that I will always be here for ye?" Kaede replied. "Now tell me what it is that ye needs?"

"_**I just don't know what to do? I mean I want to remember but everyone tells me it's for my own good…I've left my family because of it and now I have no idea what to do." **_Kagome explained. _**"I'm tired of living with a gap in my memories." **_

Before Kaede could tell her a way to regain some of her memories, the door was opened and a voice was heard say, "Kaede the new teachers are here to meet you."

"Let them in." Kaede stated as she turned to Kagome and added, _**"I shall tell ye what to do once I have finished here." **_

Before Kagome could tell her not to say that, she was not surprised when she heard an irritated Inuyasha growl out, "What does that hag have to tell you to do about your family?"

"Inuyasha…" Sango hissed. "Please excuses him…he is just feeling rejected."

"It is a pleasure to see you again Kaede-sama." Miroku was heard.

"_**Kaede is like a grandmother to me. I'm sorry that I had to come to her for some advice Inuyasha." **_Kagome stated with a glare. _**"You fucking jerk." **_

"Kagome…does ye know these people?" Kaede asked.

"_**Yes I do, I was the one that recommended them to your assistant." **_Kagome answered.

'Wait…why is her throat again…what the hell happened to her?**' **Inuyasha thought.

"Very well then I believe that your judgment will do well to our students." Kaede stated. "You three are now teachers here in Sakura boarding school."

"Thank you so much, however we will have to request your permission to use your gym once we are done with our classes." Sango stated.

"Ye are welcome to anything that ye all will need." Kaede answered as she turned to Kagome and said, _**"Ye will have to hope ye find someone of your true past in order to remember what has been kept from you." **_

"_**Thanks Kaede…" **_Kagome replied as she stood up and turned to leave with Inuyasha and her friends.

"Thank you for your time." Sango stated.

"Do you have time to talk Kaede-sama?" Miroku asked.

"I will have time later, now I must go and divide ye classes." Kaede spoke.

"Very well then, I shall leave my number." Miroku stated as he turned to follow after his friends.

As Kagome made her way toward her bike, Inuyasha began to catch up to her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to out run him but a girl could try. Just as she was about to get on her bike, Inuyasha pulled her back and whispered into her ear, "What the hell happened…your neck looks like it's ready to bleed again."

"Inuyasha!" Kikiyo was heard before he was blasted away from Kagome. "what the hell are you doing to my sister?!"

Taking in a deep breath, Kagome looked at her sister and said, _**"He wasn't doing anything, he was just asking me a question that I was not going to answer…what are you doing here?" **_

"Brother called me and told me that the other you was out…but I guess you got it under control." Kikiyo answered.

"_**Brother was wrong…I did that on my own because he was being a worthless son of a bitch." **_Kagome replied.

"Kagome, come on…you're moving in with me." Kikiyo stated.

"_**I am sick of all of you telling me to do and how to live." **_Kagome stated as her eyes began to flash between her regular light brown to a gray color. _**"I will live my life the way I want to and not the way others expect me to do. Mother and father lost that right when they placed me in a fucking orphanage." **_

"Kagome?" Kikiyo asked in an unsure voice.

"Kagome, maybe you should go with her…just for now." Sango suggested as she tried to prevent any conflicts.

"_**No, I'm going back with you guys…I'm sorry Kikiyo but no longer have to worry about me…as of today I am no longer a part of your family. I am the next of the Higurashi clan." **_Kagome stated as she got on her bike and sped off.

Inuyasha turned to Kikiyo and asked, "What the hell is going on? Why the hell did you use your miko powers on me?"

"I'm sorry…I thought you were hurting her." Kikiyo answered.

"So much for never using your miko powers on him again." Sango hissed as she followed Miroku back into the building.

"Please…just stay away from my sister…just kick her out of your club and forget about her….before it's to let." Kikiyo requested as she turned to leave.

"Why? Why are you saving the exact same thing that my parents have been telling me?" Inuyasha growled.

Ignoring his questions, Kikiyo left his sight and went to go look for her sister. She had no idea what she was going to do if her father found out about this. She didn't even know where to start looking. Meanwhile, Inuyasha glared at the spot where Kikiyo once stood and couldn't help but think about Kagome. He had no idea but something told him that he knew where to find her even when no one else knew where she could be found. **'**Damn it Kagome…you better have the answers I'm looking for.**'** Inuyasha thought as he began to run toward his new found destination.

Meanwhile, in the darkest part of town, a lone wolf demon stood before the man that had caused him and his mate so much pain. The man that he wished could be killed but could not have killed. As he waited for his next orders he couldn't help but let out a low growl of anger. Just as he was about to leave, he heard the man's cold voice say, "I am glad to know that you have family found my daughter, however you know that it will take much more than finding her if you want your mate back."

"I have been serving you since she had you sent to jail…since you broke out and took her from me…" Koga growled. "I will continue to serve you if only to free my mate from your tainted hands."

"As much as that may wound others that has no effect on me. Bring me the girl and make sure that she is untraceable and I will not only set your mate free but offer you one night…a night with her so long as you pay half of her regular price."

"I'll do what you ask of me but I will not take part in her abuse any longer…we were wrong and she will one day have her revenge." Koga growled as he began to walk out of the room.

"Koga…if you wish to see your mate before I kill her then I suggest that you make sure that she will never be able to have her vengeances." He growled as he watched the enraged wolf prince leave his office.

Yes it was true, he had been sent to jail for adopting his daughter only to sale her body and earn money for her work. The child had been no more than thirteen when he had adopted her and no more than that when he had began to sale her to earn the money he now loved. He had gone so far as to have her vampire blood sealed and her powers blinded from her so that there was nothing she could do about her new home. He had even sold her to women that were curious about the same sex.

'My daughter…you were such a good girl…bring me so much money…I can't wait to get you back.**' **He thought evilly as he began to figure out how much he would charging for her return into the business. Meanwhile Koga walked out of the man's office and began to make his way toward the university, the realized that no matter what he would do, that man would always have him under a leash. **'**Ayame…I'm sorry my love…please forgive me.**' **Koga thought as he walked into the office and began to get all of his classes so that he had them all with Kagome.

After changing all of his classes and some of Kagome's so that she would be off at the same time he was, Koga thanked his cousin and took his leave to go and get the rest of his plan ready. He knew that it would take a lot more then the last time to bind this girl's power again. He could only hope that the person he had in would help him so that he would finally get his mate back and into his arms.

Hold me when I cry, so that I know I'm still alive.

Hide me when I'm weak, so that no one will ever see.

This broken heart, this wounded soul.

She sang sadly as she tried to get a hold on her emotions.

Tears of blood, a voice unheard,

Hear my cries and know my silent pain.

Kagome sang as she ignored the pain and blood that came from her old wound. Before she could even continue, a hand covered her mouth to keep her from signing as she felt the same person apply pressure to her wound. Before she could even use her miko energy to break free, she heard a familiar voice say, "Say another word and I'll type your mouth shut."

Kagome nodded her head as she lifted her hands and said, _**"I won't now let go of me and tell me how the hell you found." **_

"Good now come on…I'll help you clean your wounds." He growled as he helped her up.

"_**Not until you answer my question." **_Kagome said as she pulled away to glared at him. When he wouldn't answer, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, _**"Answer my fucking question Inuyasha!" **_

"I don't know!" Inuyasha growled as his eyes began to flash between gold and red. "Now let me stop the fucking bleeding!"

Knowing that if she angered him anymore that he would lose control Kagome bared her neck and fell to one knee as she waited for him to come and help her. Knowing that were wasn't anytime to lose, Inuyasha let out a low approving growl before he began to clean her wound. As she felt his tongue lick and whip off all the blood that she had lost, Kagome began to think of a good reason as to how he was able to follow her and find her when not even her vampire brother could.

It was then that it hit her, he was the only one that could pick up on her original scent, the only one that had been able to tell the difference between her fake and real scent. Before she could say or do a thing, Kagome allowed Inuyasha to pick her up as he asked, "Where the hell is you're damn bike? We're going back to the dorm and you're going to get some rest."

"_**It's over there…" **_Kagome replied before she pointed in the right direction.

"Feh…" was all Inuyasha growled as he kept his hold her while making his way toward her motorcycle. Once he had reached it, Inuyasha handed Kagome the only helmet to her before he got on. Once he was sure that she wasn't going to say anything, Inuyasha turned to face Kagome and said, "I really don't know how I was able to find you so quick or why I'm the only one that could but…I promise when I find out or have some short of answer for you I'll tell you."

With a smile on her face, Kagome leaned forward and gave Inuyasha a kiss on his forehead before she said, _**"thank you,"**_before she got on and allowed him to drive her rare and custom made motorcycle.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Please let me know how you like the story so far. I would like to let you all know that this story might not be as long as I hoped I could make it but I am trying so please bear with me. Once again, let me know what you think…PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**All words that are in bold and italic will be what is said in sign langue. Secondly words in italics will be conversations spoken in a mental link…I'll explain that later on. Lastly words that are meant to be kept to one's self will be in bold '' marks. Thank you very much and I hope you all enjoy my story. **

Soon the few days before school flew by and now Kagome found herself looking for her first class. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had all of their classes in the morning while she had them in the late morning early afternoon. Just as she was about to try to get a hold of her sister, Kagome heard Kagura's voice ask, "Do you need any help finding your classes Kagome?"

"_**Boy am I glad to see you…yeah my class starts in ten minutes and I can't find it…can you help me?" **_Kagome answered.

"I would love too…my sister is in the same grade you are so you might have the same classes as Kanna." Kagura stated as Kanna appeared next to her.

"Good morning Kagome." Kanna greeted.

"_**Good morning Kanna…what do you have first?" **_Kagome asked.

"I have college algebra 1324 in ten minutes." Kanna answered.

"_**Kagura…do you know which way we have to go?" **_Kagome asked with a grin on her face.

"Yes, this way the two of you." Kagura answered with a smile on her face.

As she followed Kagura to her first class, Kagome couldn't help as if she was being followed or looked at by someone. Before she could turn around and make sure that it was just her mind playing tricks on her, Kagome heard Kagura say, "When you two are done just go straight to the building across…your next class will be in there."

"_**Mine as well?" **_Kagome asked.

"If you have history then you will follow Kanna…now if you two excess me…I have to get to my own class." Kagura stated before she disappeared.

"Come Kagome-sama…we must look for good seats." Kanna whispered as she held onto her mirror tighter.

Kagome looked at the girl and how she was reacting. Once they were seat and after making sure that no one was looking, Kagome turned to Kanna and asked, _**"What's wrong? Is there someone watching us?" **_

Just as she was about to take hold of the mirror, Kagome watched as it began to glow before it showed her the image of a wolf demon with a high pony tail and light brown eyes. He was looking at something that had him so entertained that he had failed to notice the people around him. Before she could even ask Kanna who he was looking at, the mirror stopped glowing as Kanna whispered, "He's coming."

Before Kagome could as Kanna what she meant by that, Kagome heard a familiar yet unfamiliar voice say, "Hello there…would you let me sit next to you?"

After turning to see who it was that had kept her from getting her answers, Kagome glared at the wolf demon before her and said, _**"You're the jerk from the park…get the hell away from me." **_

"Uh…well I don't really know what you're saying…can you please right it down?" he answered.

After rolling her eyes at him, Kagome wrote down what it was that she had told him and waited for him to read it. Once he was done reading it, he smiled and said, "Sorry babe but I like you and I'm not giving up so easily."

Before she could hand him another note, Kagome and the whole class was forced to look forward as the professor walked in and began to hand out some papers. Thankful that they were going to be tested as to how much they knew first, Kagome did her exam as fast as she could and left the class. Just as she found a table under a nearby tree, Kagome heard her sister ask, _'What's wrong…you were really pissed off.' _

'_Nothing…I just got upset because I don't think I did as good as I should have on my test.' _Kagome answered.

'_Don't lie…what has got you so upset?' _Kikiyo pressed.

'_Nothing…no leave me alone.' _Kagome yelled before she closed off the link.

Naraku turned to his worried mate and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Kagome…some things wrong…I think she's being followed." Kikiyo answered.

"What makes you say that?" Naraku asked.

"I know I should have just blocked her out but a part of her reached out to me without her knowing…something about a wolf demon not leaving her alone." Kikiyo explained.

"What do you want to do about it?" Naraku asked as he stood up to leave their dorm.

"Nothing for now…she's probably upset that I read her mind without her permission…let's just let her take care of it for now." Kikiyo answered as she began to make her way toward her room to get ready for school.

Meanwhile Kagome looked around and as glad to see Kanna running toward her. Once the two were seated, Kagome turned to Kanna and asked, _**"Can I draw you? I feel like drawing." **_

"If that is what you wish then you may do so Kagome-sama." Kanna answered.

"_**Thanks." **_Was all Kagome said before she pulled out her note book and began to draw Kanna.

As Kagome continued to draw she kept her guard up as she felt a pair of unwanted eyes just staring at her and Kanna. Just as she had finished drawing the last of Kanna's mirror, Kanna stood up and said, "It is time to go…our next class is going to be starting soon."

"_**Here…for you." **_Kagome answered as he handed the drawing to Kanna before getting up herself.

"Thank you very much…Kagome." Kanna answered as she took hold of the drawing and kept it with her at all times.

Once they reached their class, Kagome and Kanna took their seats. While Kagome waited for the teacher to begin the lesson, Kanna couldn't help but look around as if she was waiting for something or someone to come toward them. Kagome could still feel the same pair of eyes watching her and had had enough of it. Just as she was about to start a curse to block the viewer from staring at the two of them, the door was opened as their professor walked in saying, "Just listen to what I have to say and you all will be allowed to leave for the day."

When he had all of the classes attention, he nodded his head and continued to say, "Alright, first of all I do not allow late students so I suggest you drop my classes if you are late more than four times."

'Damn…he is tough.**' **Kagome thought.

"Secondly I will be giving all my test based on my notes so for those of you who bought the book feel free to read it at home. Now I will need one of you to take notes for one of your fellow classmates."

At the sound of his request, Kagome stood up with a paper in her hand that said, "I'm not deft just mute…I can hear perfectly fine."

"Very well then Ms. Higurashi then you shall be in charge of your own notes and exams…now I will leave the syllabus in the front of the class and it is your job as my students to pick one up, read it, and follow it. That is all."

Kanna turned to Kagome and asked, "Would you like me to take his soul?"

"_**No, it's alright…I'm sure he won't be the last asswhole I have to deal with here." **_Kagome answered as she stood.

"As you wish…do you have another class my lady?" Kanna asked.

"_**Yeah, I barely got it today…I dropped one of my other classes to get it…I have music lessons…I've decided to major in music performance." **_Kagome answered as she lifted her backpack over her shoulder.

"What time would that be? If you like I could go with you." Kanna offered.

"_**It's alright, it's not till a half hour after the start of your next class…I'll be alright on my own so don't worry about it." **_Kagome answered as the two began to make their way to the front to get the syllabus that was left for them.

"I see…well then I guess sister Kagura will be the one waling you to your other classes." Kanna mumbled.

"_**I know that you're worried about the guy that has been staring at me but don't worry…I can handle it…just please don't tell anyone." **_Kagome said as she stopped walked and looked at Kanna. _**"I'm not as weak as they all think I am." **_

"I understand…but you must not allow the wolf demon to touch you." Kanna whispered before she ran off to her next class.

Knowing that Kanna had probably seen Koga up to no good with her mirror, Kagome looked around and quickly placed herself in a very strong barrier as she watched Koga approach her. Not wanting to even look at him, Kagome turned around and began to make her way to the fine arts building. It was there that she would meet and start with her first music class of the year an it was there that she would and could be safe from the wolf demon.

'I just don't like the way I feel around him…it's as if I'm trying to remember something but a part of me doesn't want to remember him.**'** Kagome thought as she quickly ran into the fine arts building. Once inside she no longer felt as if she was being followed, or as if she was being stared at. The barrier that only allowed those with music or art classes had token effect and she was safe for the time being.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku looked at their friend as he continued to pay attention for once in his college life to the professor. They all had different majors but that didn't stop them from creating a club where they could still practice what they had learned since the age of ten. Just as the shock wore off, Sango turned to Miroku and asked, "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I have no idea…he's probably trying to forget what Kagome told him when they got back to the house." Miroku answered.

***Flash Back* **

**Kagome and Inuyasha had just gotten home. As soon as the two had walked in they had began to argue about where she was and why she had ran off like that. Kagome had told him that she didn't want to talk about it and that was where it all began. Kagome glared at him as she tried to get her miko powers under control before she told him, **_**"who do you think you are! You are not my father nor or you my mate or intended. You have no right to demand of me to tell you where I was or what I was doing!" **_

"**I have every right you wench because I don't need you costing us the tournament just because you were to stupid to realize that running off like that was dangerous!" Inuyasha yelled at her. **

"_**Pull your head out of your ass and listen to yourself. If I made it into this team then I'm sure as hell I can take care of myself so fuck off and leave me alone." **_**Kagome had calmly told him before she ran into her room and locked herself in. **

***End of Flash back.***

"I guess your right…I just hope he doesn't over does it at practice today." Sango stated.

"I'm sure he won't." Miroku told her as the two turned their attention and began to right down their own notes.

'Did they forget that I could hear every word they said to each other?**'** Inuyasha thought angrily as he tried to keep his mind in a calm state.

It was true, he had over done it but that was just because of an act they had decided to put on so that no one would realize that he had found her and not the other way around. However it had gone too far when he saw the hurt in his eyes. Hell, she couldn't blame him; he was still confused and wondering why he had been the only one to find her when no one could. It was as if a part of her unknowingly to her had called out to him for his comfort. Just as the class had finished, Inuyasha looked out the window to find Kagome and Kanna separating from one another. It was then that he noticed Koga, the guy form the park staring at Kagome.

'What the hell is that wolf doing…wait…Koga…shit it's that bastard…Sesshomaru caught him with that bastard that was running a whore house not too long ago…wait he broke out…Koga is working for him…shit…I have to get to her.**' **Inuyasha thought as he quickly got his things together before taking his leave to his next class.

Just as Inuyasha had reached the outside of the building, he found no sign of Koga or Kagome. Before he could even start to track her down, Inuyasha was surprised when he heard a voice ask, "Looking for someone?"

"No, I thought I saw something…" Inuyasha growled as he turned to face Miroku.

"Well come on…we need to go to our next health class before we have lunch." Miroku stated.

"Yeah and after that we have to go to the gym for practice, we don't want to start off late on our first day." Sango added as she walked out with her chem. Book in hand.

"Feh, whatever…so long as the wench doesn't mess up, we'll learn group moves faster and train longer." Inuyasha growled.

"When is the first tournament?" Miroku asked.

"Its in the end of next week…it's going to be at the community college here in town." Inuyasha answered as he turned to Sango. "Just make sure she shows up and ready for practice."

"I will…my next class is in the same building as she's in…I'll grab her so that we'll all have lunch together." Sango hissed before leaving her friend and boyfriend to go to their classes.

"You really need to learn how to talk to girl's right man." Miroku said as he shook his head from side to side.

"This coming from the pervert that got dumped how many times for touching other girls in high school?" Inuyasha asked in a deep growl.

"We're talking about you here, not me my friend." Miroku replied as he began to walk away.

Having nothing more to say, Inuyasha just followed his friend as he kept an eye out for Koga or Kagome. He had been able to see the face she made and knew that she knew that she was being followed by that guy. It was then that it hit him that Koga was back in college. Knowing that his friend knew everything about anything in the school, Inuyasha took hold of Miroku and looked around before he asked, "Have you heard anything about Koga?"

"Not really…that ass whole disappeared after his mate was kidnapped." Miroku answered. "I'm thinking that she left him."

"Oh." Inuyasha said. **'**If Miroku doesn't know then he might just be working for that bastard after…he might not even be enrolled in any of the classes.**'**

"Why are you asking about him?" Miroku asked.

"I thought I saw him on campus…that's why I ran out." Inuyasha answered.

"If you want I can ask around and find out if it really was him…but the best thing to do right now is call your brother." Miroku replied as they walked into the building.

"Yeah." Was all Inuyasha said as he and Miroku walked into their class room.

Meanwhile, the wolf prince sat in his class as he tried to figure out why it was that Kagome had changed her class last minute. She still needed her science class so why had she dropped it and replaced it with a different class. Once in which there was no way he could be in since it was a privet lesson with her music instructor. **'**Damn it…if I don't get at least a lock of her hair soon, I'm going to have a harder time getting closer to her…that mutt already saw me as it is.**' **Koga thought angrily as he tried to figure out his next move. Koga wanted nothing more than to be at his mate's side once more, to prove to her that it was not her fault but his own for luring her into that mans hands.

Yes, it had been by his own hands that his mate had placed under a spell and forced to work for that man just like he had been forced to work for him. Koga was the future of the wolf demon clan and would do nothing to harm it, it was why he had token full responsibility when one of his tribe members hand accidently attacked the man that he now held hatred for. Although by doing this, he had given up his right as prince until he found his own way to break free from this man.

'I will have her…and once I turn her in…I will be freed to live with my mate in peace…I will have her in my arms and at my side once more.**'** Koga thought sadly as he continued to take his notes.

After taking all of his notes and running out of the class, Koga ran out and quickly went to find Kagome in hopes of running into her before it was too late; before she would meet up with someone that was protecting her from him. Just as he had reached the side of the building saw Kagome walking out of the building with a smile on her face and next to a neko demon.

"_**I'm so happy that I'm not the only one here that went through this shit." **_Kagome stated.

"_**Don't worry about it…my boyfriend learned as soon as he found out…it didn't take him long and I was so happy that he learned sign langue." **_The neko demon stated as she couldn't help but smile.

"_**But doesn't the silence get to you? I mean don't you get tired of hearing nothing?" **_Kagome asked.

"_**Of course I do…that's why when he finished learning I told him that I wanted him to talk to me and that I was happy that I didn't have to make sure I had something to write with. He understood so he speaks to me and understands me." **_She answered.

"_**That is bad ass…well I'll go ahead and see you on Friday…I have to get to my club practice right now." **_Kagome said as she checked the time.

"_**Don't worry about it…it was nice meeting you Kagome."**_ She stated.

"_**And it was nice meeting you Kirara…I'll see you later." **_ Kagome said before running off.

As she made her way to the gym that Sango had token her before, Kagome could feel the same pair of eyes on her and starting to get closer to her. Not wanting to get late to practice or having to deal with the annoying wolf demon, Kagome took in a deep breath and used her vampire speed and out ran him while using her miko energy to hide her scent, aura, and trail. **'**I don't think he'll follow me to practice but if he does then I'm going to have Sango and Miroku help me out…don't really think Inuyasha feels like helping me out at the moment.**' **Kagome thought sadly as she quickly ran into the gym and got changed.

**A/N: well there you have it…another chapter done and over with…I have finally thought of the perfect why to make this longer and a lot more interesting then what I had planned it to be. Please let me know what you all think. **

**Darkiceone**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**All words that are in bold and italic will be what is said in sign langue. Secondly words in italics will be conversations spoken in a mental link…I'll explain that later on. Lastly words that are meant to be kept to one's self will be in bold '' marks. Thank you very much and I hope you all enjoy my story. **

Kagome ran into the gym and threw her things to the nearest corner. She wasn't suspired when she heard a low growl come from Inuyasha. Knowing that she was late, Kagome turned to face the enraged hanyou and said, _**"I know I'm late and I'm sorry for that but I have some things to take care off. It won't happen again." **_

"Feh just hurry up and run your five laps so that we can get started." Inuyasha growled as he finished stretching out his muscles.

"Come on Kagome…we run around the gym so that it'll be faster." Sango said as she pulled Kagome along and away from the pissed off hanyou.

"_**We're running inside?" **_Kagome asked in somewhat of a shock.

"No, we're running around the gym five time from the outside…you can jog your first lap but after that its running around it." Sango explained with a grin on her face.

"_**How nice…would I have to wait for you?" **_Kagome asked with a grin of her own. **'**Shit…I think I used up to much of my energy that I don't have sealed up….I just hope I last throughout the whole practice.**'**

As soon as Kagome and Sango began to run their laps, Inuyasha waited for Miroku before the two began on their laps. Once they were all done with the laps, Kagome and Sango paired up as they practiced blocking different type of attack. Just as Sango was about to block Kagome's attack, Kagome jumped back and blocked Inuyasha's hidden attack as she took hold of his shoulders and used her weight to push him down. As soon as he had bent his knees, Kagome let go and kicked his back as she landed right behind him.

"Told you that it wouldn't work." Miroku was heard as he approached his girlfriend.

"Why did you have to go and do that?" Sango asked.

"Feh, just making sure that she's not tired yet." Inuyasha growled as he turned to everyone and said, "We have to start working on group attacks and individual attacks."

Hoping to get some time to rest, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked, _**"Why do we need to learn individual attacks? I thought that we all were competing in the group event." **_

"We are but the school told us that we also have to join the individual event if they wanted them to pay for the trip and entrance fee." Miroku explained.

"Sucks I know but what can we do? We're all working and trying to support ourselves while in college." Sango stated in a sad voice.

"At least we'll have time to work on our individual attacks as well." Inuyasha growled as he stood up and looked at Kagome.

"_**Wait…why didn't you guys tell me?" **_Kagome asked as she began to think about what her father would have her do for those parts of the tournament.

"We didn't find out until a while ago." Miroku answered.

"About two hours to be exact." Sango stated as she looked at her watch.

"Is that a problem wench?" Inuyasha growled.

"_**Not at all captin…I suggest we start with the group attacks first." **_Kagome answered with a glare. _**"I don't work good with others it's going to take me a while." **_

"Alright, first you watch us and see where and what you can do…that way we won't have to change much." Inuyasha growled as Miroku and Sango took their places.

"Don't worry, just try to keep up with what we got." Miroku stated with a cocky grin.

"I'm sure she will…right Kagome?" Sango hissed as she hit her boyfriend over the head.

"_**Yeah." **_Kagome answered as she took some steps back so that she could watch their moves and skills.

As she watched them move, Kagome noticed that it wasn't that heard to follow them. She had also surprised herself being able to predict where and what it was that each of them was going to do. Once they were done, Kagome asked them to show her again only this time she was going to be adding her own moves to it so that it looked as if it was a part of what they had already created. Just as they all finished the last attack, Kagome could feel her whole body numb as she heard her worried sisters voice say, _'Whatever you are doing stop it! You don't have any more energy to use up…stop it!' _

'_Sorry Kikiyo…just a little more and I'll be done…I promise.' _Kagome replied before she used up more energy, that she didn't have, as she landed from her last flip.

Sango turned to Kagome with a smile on her face and said, "Great job…how did you know what we were trying to do?"

"Yeah, it's like if you knew what we were already going to do and where we were going to be." Miroku added.

Kagome smiled at her friends before she fell forward. Just as she was about to hit the floor, Inuyasha caught her and picked her up bridal style as he turned to Sango and Miroku and said, "I think she pushed it too much."

Before Sango or Miroku could say anything, Sango walked over to Kagome's backpack and looked for her cell phone. As soon as she saw who it was that was calling, Sango took in a deep breath and answered Kagome's phone, "Hello?"

"Sango? Where's my sister? Put her on right now." Kikiyo replied.

"Sorry but she's busy at the moment." Sango stated.

"I know she's not in the bathroom and don't give me some other shit…her mind just went blank…like if she passed out…what's going on?" Kikiyo yelled.

"Uh, fine, Kagome pushed herself to much and she passed out…I don't think she was use to this." Sango answered.

"That is bull shit!" Kikiyo yelled back. "She was trained since we were four! Every day all day until she had school! Did you not notice that she was drained or did you ignore that fact?"

"Drained?" Sango repeated as she turned to face her boyfriend for an answer.

"Yeah, she kept it from us…I barley felt it now." Miroku replied.

"Uh, look she hide it from us so doesn't get mad at us." Sango replied. "Anyway we'll look after her so don't worry about it."

"You know that isn't going to help us any." Miroku stated as he watched his girlfriend hang up on Kikiyo.

"Yeah I know but I can't stand her." Sango stated.

"Whatever, let's just get the wench to her bed." Inuyasha growled as he began to walk away with Kagome in his arms.

"What are we going to do if she wants to start on all of her class assignments when she wakes up?" Sango couldn't help but ask.

"Just leave that to me." Inuyasha growled as he continued to lead the way.

Once they had arrived at the dorm, Inuyasha had Miroku and Sango start on some dinner so that Kagome would have something to eat as soon as she woke up. Once he was sure that she would be fine on her own. Inuyasha got his things together and made his way to the bath. Meanwhile, Kagome began to move in her sleep as she tried to get rid of her current nightmare. She had no idea why she was dreaming about the day she had lost her voice, the day when she was stabbed in the throat and nearly killed.

Just as she sat up in firght, Kagome snapped her eyes open as she heard the girls voice say, **"What makes you think you're better then everyone?! Why did you have to leave a good house!" **

Before she heard herself yell back, **"Because that son of a bitch sold me!" **

Before Kagome push her memories out more, she heard Inuyasha's worried voice ask, "Are you alright?"

With a small nod, Kagome looked around and asked, _**"How did I get here and what happened to practice?" **_

"You pushed yourself to much and passed out…Kikiyo's pretty worried so I suggest you call her." Inuyasha answered as he turned to leave.

"_**Sorry about that…I won't happen again…I promise…now if you excuses me I have to go and get something to eat before I start on my homework." **_Kagome stated as she began to get out of bed.

"First you need to call Kikiyo…she was really worried about you." Inuyasha growled before he walked out of the room.

"_**What the hell do you care? I can talk to my sister whenever I want to and if I don't feel like explaining myself to her that is none of your business to begin with." **_Kagome stated as she glared at him.

Realizing what he had done, Inuyasha let out a low growl and stormed out of the room. Once she was sure that she wasn't going to hear anything like that again, Kagome walked out to find a very confused and disappointed Sango and Miroku setting up the table. Of course she wasn't surprised when she found that her sister was with them. After taking a seat, Kagome looked at her sister and said, _**"You didn't have to come here you know…I'm alright." **_

"Yeah well I just wanted to make sure…why were you drained?" Kikiyo replied.

"_**Now that is something you don't have to know…and if you really are that worried maybe you should go and ask one of your spies." **_Kagome replied with a glare.

"What are you talking about?" Kikiyo asked.

"_**Don't give me that shit…you know exactly what I mean by that." **_Kagome replied. **'**Why should I care if he has a thing for my sister…it's his business not mine.**'**

"No, I really don't know." Kikiyo stated.

"Kagome…did Inuyasha say anything to you?" Sango couldn't help but ask.

At the sound of his name, Kagome looked at everyone as she tried to get a handle over her vampire powers as the room began to grow cold. It was then that Kikiyo realized that her sister was probably really upset at whatever it was that she had been told. **'**She probably just wants to be left alone right now…I wouldn't blame her.**'** Kikiyo thought sadly. Once it was at its regular tempter, Kagome looked at Sango, Miroku and Kikiyo and said, _**"No, I'm going to go and take a bath…leave me some dinner in the oven." **_

Before Kikiyo or Sango could say anything, Miroku stepped forward and leaned into Kagome's ear and whispered, "I'm sorry for what he might have told you but you have to understand…he's been hurt and I'm not saying that it's his or hers fault…it's hard to heal a wounded hurt on your own."

With a smile on her face, Kagome turned to Miroku and said, _**"Tell me about it," **_before she walked into her room and looked the door.

Kikiyo glared at Miroku and asked, "What did you tell my sister?"

"Don't worry…Inuyasha or your self are the only ones that have the right to tell her the truth between the two of you…I will not hurt her in such a way." Miroku stated in a cold voice.

"That still doesn't answer my question."Kikiyo hissed.

"You really need to have more faith in us…just because of what happened doesn't mean we hate you…" Sango stated. "We're just not happy that you couldn't tell him before he found out the way he had."

"We're just not that type of people." Miroku added.

"I will not have my sister knowing about the type of person I was." Kikiyo hissed. "So I suggest you tell Inuyasha to just move on."

"Would you be able to move on?" Sango asked her in a sad and serious voice.

Knowing that she had no answer, Kikiyo glared at the two and stormed out of the dorm only to find herself making her way toward the tree she had once told Inuyasha that she loved him; the same tree where she had told a man that she no longer loved a lie so that she could have more time to think about how to tell him the truth. Just as she reached the tree, she wasn't surprised when she heard Inuyasha's cold and bitter voice ask, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just need to talk to you…I traced your aura here…" Kikiyo answered.

"Feh, won't your mate get mad?" Inuyasha growled.

"He trust me just as I trust him…will you place come down." Kikiyo replied.

"Feh…you got five minutes." Inuyasha growled are he jumped down and landed in front of her.

"I want you to try and make sure that my sister doesn't find out about us…I mean I don't want her to think she has to chose sides." Kikiyo stated.

"Feh, its all in the fucking past, you and your mate can go and live your happy lives and I'll stand back and keep my fucking mouth shut." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha…please…please try to forget…I'm sorry I really am but you have to move on." Kikiyo whispered as she turned to leave.

"You try forgetting how you got your fucking heart ripped out and then you can tell me shit." Inuyasha growled before he took his leave.

Once he reached the dorms, Inuyasha was surprised to find the house almost empty. The only one that was there was Kagome. As he closed the door behind him, he turned to find her doing her homework with her headphones on at full blast. Taking that he could surprise her, Inuyasha tired to quickly make his way over to her only to be scared shit less when he heard her say, "Don't even try it…"

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled. "You were just drained and now you're doing this shit…what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing…I just didn't feel like putting up with shit so to get rid of my anger I deal with it by replacing it with pain…now shut up so that I can finish my work." Kagome hissed as her wound began to reopen.

"Damn it wench, we can't afford you passing out in the middle of practice." Inuyasha growled.

"If I recall I passed out after, now leave me alone…I'm almost done with this." Kagome hissed as she reached for a scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"I don't give a shit. Stop talking or else." Inuyasha growled as he walked passed her.

"Or what? You'll go crying to your master? My sister…please I may listen to her most of the time but that doesn't mean that I'm scared of her." Kagome hissed as she continued to work on her homework.

Before she could even do anything, Kagome found herself pinned to the well by a very pissed off Inu demon. Inuyasha had not only pinned her so that there was nothing she could do but he had also wrapped his aura around her to the point where if she tried to blast him off of her she was only end up hurting herself more then what she had already done so. Once she had locked eyes with him, Kagome allowed them to flash as her other self tried to take over before she said, "You really need to let me go."

"And just what do you think you can do you stupid bitch…have you forgotten me so easily?" Inuyasha growled back as his eyes continued to bleed into a blood red color.

As soon as Kagome had noticed the color of her eyes, she felt her other self back off and surprisingly submit to him. Not liking the fact that her more violent self had just done so, Kagome took in a deep breath and calmed down before she did something that neither one of them thought that she would do. Before her other self could stop her, Kagome had summoned forth her miko powers and had not only gotten Inuyasha to let go of her but she had badly burned her own hands. Once she was free, Kagome glared at Inuyasha and said, "I have no idea what the hell you just did but….I won't let you…I won't…submit to you…"

"Ha, ha, ha…do you really think you have a choice." He growled as he began to approach her.

Knowing that if she lost anymore blood that she would be in bigger trouble, Kagome glared at him and said, _**"I have a fucking choice and so do you…back off and get a hold of yourself or I can put you in your place." **_

"Like if you could…you'll see how wrong you are." Inuyasha growled before he once again pinned her to the wall. Only this time before she could react to whatever it was that he had planned, Inuyasha let out a low and dangerous growl as he began to sniff her neck.

'God, this feels so natural…why…I know I've met him somewhere before…I know that I'll let him tease me before.**'** Kagome couldn't help but think as she began to pass out. As another memory slowly forced its way but for her to remember and hold onto, Inuyasha grinned as he lifted her up bridal style and whispered, "You'll be mine again…and this time…I'll be old enough to go after you and remember you…and devour you."

After cleaning her wound up and healing it, Inuyasha made his way back to the living room and cleared up all of her things before he was finally able to get control over his demon blood. Little did he know was that the only part of him that knew who Kagome really was to him, the only part that knew that she was his and his alone, was the part of him he had to constantly keep sealed away like some wild animal.

**A/N: Well there you have it, another chapter done and over with. Please let me know what you think so far. **

**Darkiceone**

**P.S: Please let me know if you still need me to put the reminder of how and what is said in what in the top of each chapter. I put the note there so that you all don't get lost but please let me know if you need it or not. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**All words that are in bold and italic will be what is said in sign langue. Secondly words in italics will be conversations spoken in a mental link…I'll explain that later on. Lastly words that are meant to be kept to one's self will be in bold '' marks. Thank you very much and I hope you all enjoy my story. **

The next morning Kagome woke up and was glad to realize that she was home alone. She was the only one of the group that had two classes that day and that was probably going to get them over with before everyone else. **'**I guess I better get ready for my first class…boy do I love government.**'** Kagome thought bitterly as she tried to make herself feel better. Last night she had had a weird dream; it was so weird that she just wanted to forget about it and acts as if she saw nothing.

Just as she had finished getting ready, Kagome was surprised when she heard the front door of their dorm open and close. After making sure that she had all of her things with her, Kagome closed her eyes and tried to see if she recognized the aura that they had just walked int. just as she was about to yell out to her roommate, Kagome was not surprised when she heard Sango say, "Get up sleepy head…you'll be late to class."

After opening the door and walking up to Sango, Kagome smiled and said, _**"I've been up for a while, I'll see you in practice…I have some things to take care of." **_

"Alright but this time tell us if you're feeling drained at all…we don't want you to pass out on us again." Sango stated.

"_**I will…don't worry, I don't think that it'll happen again." **_Kagome said before she ran out and made her way to her next class.

"That girl…I guess so long as she starts taking care of herself…I have to get to work." Sango told herself out loud as she began to change into an outfit that would suit her better as a teacher.

Meanwhile Kagome had just walked out of the dorm building when she bumped into someone. She didn't really care if they could understand her or not but she bowed down in front of the person and said, _**"I'm really sorry about that…I should have been looking where I was going." **_

"That's not a problem…please let me walk you to your class." The familiar voice stated.

"_**You…what the hell are you doing here?" **_Kagome asked as she forced a flash of herself chained to a wall in nothing but a bar and underwear.

"Really now Kagome…I already know what you can do and that you can talk if you wanted to." He growled.

"_**What the hell are you talking about…if you don't get away from me you will regret it." **_Kagome stated as she dropped her things and stood in a defensive stance.

The wolf demon took a step forward and leaned into her before he whispered to her, "So…does this mean that you will give up your only chance in retrieving your memories?"

Upon the mention of her past, Kagome took a step back as another flash appeared before her. Only this time it was of her begin pinned down to the floor as the man before slammed his lips over her own lips. Knowing that there was nothing she could do, Kagome took in a deep breath and leaned into his ear and whispered, "Fine then, I'll go with you but when I'm not busy with school or my club events. Give me two weeks and I'll make sure to have some free time to hear you out. Until then leave me the fuck alone."

"I'll see you in two weeks then…love." Koga growled before he took his leave. Knowing that he had finally gotten what he wanted, Koga turned around and decided to skip his classes from now on until four days within their meeting. Just as he was about to claim into his car, Koga was stopped as he heard a familiar voice say, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought they had kept you from going to school anymore."

"Fuck off you stupid monk…I have business to do and I don't need you to be wasting my time." Koga growled.

"Not until you tell me what the hell your doing talking with one of my friends." Miroku stated as he used his spiritual powers to get his point across by burning Koga arm.

"I said get out of my way." Koga growled.

"Not until you answer my fucking question." Miroku stated as he blasted Koga away for the car.

"Fine, it's not my fucking car anyway." Koga growled before he ran off and out of sight.

"Inuyasha really isn't going to like this…but I think I should talk to Kagome first." Miroku told himself as he began to make his way to his next class.

The rest of the day Kagome had felt nothing like the day before. There was no feeling as if someone was watching or following her, no sign of anyone trying to watcher her every move. As she made her way to her next class, Kagome turned walking and turned around to meet with Miroku. She had heard his calls and had thought it was just her memories again only to realize that it really was Miroku calling out to her in the middle of the building hall way. Once he had reached her side, Kagome looked at him and asked, _**"What's wrong? I have to get to my next class soon so I can't talk that much." **_

"I actually need to talk to you about something." Miroku answered.

"_**Well I have class in a bit so if you want I can talk to you an hour before practice…this is my last class for the day." **_Kagome replied.

"Sounds good to me, I'll meet you in the dorm." Miroku said as he turned to leave.

As she watched him leave, Kagome couldn't help but wonder what it was that he needed to talk to her about. Knowing that if she didn't get her act together, one way or another, her sister was going to find out about her plan to remember everything soon; that was if she wasn't careful. **'**I don't think it's that important but I do hope that everything is alright.**'** Kagome thought as she walked into her class room and took her seat.

Once she was sure that Koga had not entered this class as well, Kagome let out a smell breath she didn't know she had been holding in and began to take out her notebook so that she could write down her notes for the day. As she went on with her class, Miroku quickly made his way to his only to find Sango walking in and taking her seat. Once he reached her side, Miroku looked at Sango with a smile and said, "I didn't know you had this class."

"Yeah well I just registered today, one of my other classes were canceled so I decided to take this one….why are you here?" Sango answered.

"This, my dear, is one of the classes I have to take toward my major." Miroku stated with a light grin.

"So if you don't understand anything please let me know and I'll do my best to explain everything to you." Miroku said.

"I bet you would, now would you sit down, the professor is walking in." Sango hissed in a low voice.

Not wanting to piss off his girlfriend at all since she would later be in a bad mood, Miroku grin and did what was asked as he tried to get his mind off of the problem he had just discovered. He knew that if anyone saw her with Koga that people would start to talk and she would risk the chance of being kicked off the team. Knowing that she probably didn't know what he had done in the past or who he really was, Miroku hoped that if he alone talked to her before he talked to Inuyasha he would be able to convince her to stay away from him.

As soon as the class was done and over with, Sango turned to Miroku, who seemed to be in a rush and asked, "What to walk with me to my next class?"

"Sorry babe but I have some thing to take care off…I'll see you in practice later on." Miroku stated before he ran out of the room like a bat out of hell.

"I wonder what that's all about." Sango whispered as she finished getting her things together.

As she walked out of the room, two girls walked into the class room. However as soon as she heard one of them say, "I really did see him…that raping son of a bitch is back in the school," Sango froze and tried to listen as best as she could.

"You mean Koga the wolf prince?" the other one asked.

Knowing that Inuyasha would want to know of this, Sango ran out of the room and went to go look for her friend before her next class. **'**Shit, this is not good…if he finds out from someone else he is going to lose it.**'** Sango thought as she ran across the campus and to her car. Once she head climbed in, Sango pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number so that she could find out where he was exactly.

Meanwhile, Miroku walked into the dorm only to find Kagome in the kitchen making some rice. As soon as she had heard the door close, Kagome turned around to face Miroku with a smile on her face and asked, _**"What's wrong? Did I do something bad in practice?" **_

"No, this has nothing to do with practice or the club." Miroku answered.

"_**You better not be trying to hit on me you pervert otherwise I'll go and tell Sango." **_Kagome stated as she took a step back.

"No, its nothing like that…I just want to know how you know Koga?" Miroku answered.

At the sound of the bastard's name, Kagome tensed up and caused the flame on the stove to burn the rice. As he watched her remove the pot form the stove, Miroku added, "Because he is not whoever he is that he told you he was."

After taking in a calming breath, Kagome looked at Miroku and asked, _**"How did you know I was talking to the flea bag?" **_

"I saw the two of you talking a while ago before class." Miroku answered.

"_**Did anyone else see?" **_Kagome asked in a calm tone.

"No, so I take it you know the truth about him." Miroku replied.

"_**Yes, but that still doesn't change the fact that I need his help with something." **_Kagome answered as she locked eyes with Miroku. _**"Please don't tell anyone, I can take care of myself and I don't need my sister to be on my ass either." **_

"I'm not going to ask questions but I like to request that you find another way…he can't be trusted." Miroku stated.

"_**I already know…I know what he did, I know that he was expelled and how he got back in is beyond me but I will not let him ruin my life so just back off and trust me." **_Kagome stated as tears formed in her eyes.

"Uh, if Inuyasha finds out I did this he is going to kill me…" Miroku said as he let himself fall into the chair. "Just promise me that you'll be carful and that you'll tell me if he tries anything fishy."

"_**I promise…I will not let him do anything to me and I'll let you know when I'm done using him so that you can help me get rid of him." **_Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Yeah well it'll be both our asses if Inuyasha finds out about our deal…just make sure you don't let your guard down around him." Miroku stated as he stood up to leave. "Now I'll see you at practice because I have to get to my next class."

"_**I understand…oh and I'll be a little like…I was given another class so I'm going to go right now…can you let Sango and Inuyasha know?" **_Kagome asked.

"I will…don't worry about it." Miroku told her before walking out of the dorm.

After getting her things together and the assignments she was going to be handing out today, Kagome ran to her room and quickly got changed before she left the dorm. As she made her way toward her motorcycle, Kagome was surprised when she saw her sister waiting for her. Knowing that she couldn't be late, Kagome looked at her sister and said, _**"I can't talk right now…I have to get to my job." **_

"I know…but I just wanted to ask you if you've seen a wolf demon around…he's very dangerous so keep your guard up." Kikiyo stated as she got off of her sisters bike.

"_**I can take care of myself…besides if worse comes to worse I'll let my other self take over and beat the shit out of the bastard." **_Kagome replied.

"Just be careful…I'll see you after your practice." Kikiyo stated before she walked off.

After nodding her head, Kagome got on her bike and sped off. Just as she head walked into her room, Kagome glared at Inuyasha as a small fox demon came running toward her and embraced her as he tried to stop his tears. After glaring at Inuyasha, Kagome looked down at the small fox kit and asked, _**"Why are you crying? What happened?" **_

"He told me to go away…that I didn't belong here." The small kit cried.

"_**Teacher…we tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen to us." **_A small girl signed out as she stood by Shippo.

"_**It's alright Shippo…you're going to be staying here…why don't you and Kim here help me past this out while I talk with Mr. Inutaisho." **_Kagome replied as she handed the two children the papers.

Knowing that she was beyond pissed off, Inuyasha walked out of the class without saying a word as he waited for Kagome to follow him. As soon as they were outside, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and slapped him across the face before saying, _**"What the hell is your problem? Did you read any of your student's files? Shippo lost both his parents when he was much younger. They were brutally murdered right in front of him." **_

"Shit…I'm sorry ok…I had no idea what was wrong with him…he could hear and talk fine." Inuyasha stated.

Realizing that it was her own fault for not explaining to him the type of child Shippo was, Kagome, took in a deep breath and said, _**"He's the only one that is allowed to be in this school because of my help…he was blinded after his parents were killed so that he wouldn't be able to identify the people that had killed his parents…I am teaching him how to use his aura and sense of smell to help him live like a regular child." **_

"I want to help you…I can teach him about his sense of smell a lot better…let me help you." Inuyasha offered as he couldn't help but feel bad for what he had done.

"_**Thank you…I'll go ahead and talk to him…I'll let you know in practice if he wants you to help him." **_Kagome answered before she walked into her class to start her lesson.

'Boy do I feel like the biggest dick in the face of the planet.**'** Inuyasha thought as he walked out of the building and made his way toward his car. Just as he was about to climb in, Inuyasha watched as Sango's car appeared in front of him and parked to keep him from leaving. Before he could start asking her way she wasn't letting him leave, Sango looked at Inuyasha and said, "He's back…that son of a bitch is back."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled as he got out of his car.

"I'm talking about Koga being back at school…I'm talking about finding one of the people that your brother had arrested a while back." Sango hissed.

"When did you see him?" Inuyasha growled.

"I didn't see him, some girls at school that knew about him saw him…that's all I was able to find out." Sango answered.

"Shit, if he's looking for girls again then he knows where that son of a bitch almost took you." Inuyasha growled. He saw Sango as his sister and would kill any man, if Miroku didn't get to him first, that lay one hand on her. She was like family to him and he'd be damned if anyone would live freely after hurting any member of his family.

"I don't know but we need to start looking for him soon." Sango hissed.

"No, I'll call Sesshomaru and let him know but right now we have other things to worry about other than that bastard." Inuyasha growled.

"If I find any of those sons of a bitches I'm not going to hold back." Sango stated.

"We need to warn Kagome, tell her the whole story and show her a picture after practice, I'm going to go and talk to Sesshomaru when we're done with practice." Inuyasha stated as he began to get back into his car.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"I'm going to go and make sure that that son of a bitch still isn't at school." Inuyasha growled. **'**So it is true…he is back…if I see that flea bag I'm going to kill him.**'**

"What about Miroku?" Sango replied.

"He already knows, I heard about this the other day…I just need to tell Miroku that what I heard is true." Inuyasha answered before he turned on his car.

Knowing that he had other things to do and get taken care of, Sango moved her car and allowed Inuyasha to leave the school on his own. It was only then that she noticed a very strong and well hidden barrier that surrounded the school. **'**Kagome…you must really have made good friends here if you're still protecting this place.**'** Sango thought sadly as she drove off in hopes of making it to her last class of the day.

Meanwhile, Koga walked into his hidden apartment, he knew that it was going to be hard for him to start off fresh but he needed to work hard. He needed to make sure that when he got his mate back he could take her to a place where she would feel safe. To a place where she could slowly recover from what she had been put through. After locking the door behind him, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his boss's number. As soon as he heard someone pick up he said, "You'll have her in two weeks…so you better make sure that my mate will be ready for me by then."

"As you wish…but if you don't show up two weeks from today, I'm going to kill her." The voice growled before the line went dead.

'Ayame…if only I never agreed to go with the guys to that whore house…maybe we would have been happier now…we would have been in each other's arms.**'** Koga thought sadly as she threw himself onto the hard, cold bed.

***Flash Back* **

"**Come on man…it's the night before your webbing…you have to do the guy thing." His cousin stated as he tried to get his approval. **

"**No, I don't need to be wasting my money on some free whore when I'll have my Ayame for the rest of my life." Koga growled in anger. **

"**Come on…we're paying…it'll only be for an hour." His friend stated. **

"**I don't know…Ayame will get pissed off at me." Koga stated in a low voice. **

"**What the hell is she going to do about it?" his cousin asked. **

"**Oh I don't know…tell me to fuck myself on our honeymoon." Koga growled. **

"**Good point…so we'll make it so that she doesn't get mad…just come on Koga…have some fun." His cousin growled. **

**Wanting nothing more than to shut them up, Koga let out a low growl and said, "Fine but if Ayame finds out I'm going to hurt every single one of you." **

**Once they arrived at the average looking home, Koga and his friends and family walked in only to be surprised at what they saw. The rooms were filled with different type of women dancing and doing their jobs as they allowed the guys around them to touch him. Koga turned to his cousin and said, "Dude, this is not a whore house." **

"**It is…it's just a different kind…a buddy of main recommended it to me." He answered. **

"**So what will you boys like tonight?" a girls voice was heard as she appeared in front of them in nothing but a bar and underwear. **

"**It's my cousins bachelor party…we want him to have some fun." Ginta answered. **

"**Ginta." Koga growled. "Actually I'm just going to leave." **

"**Why not try to have some fun…one of our best girl just freed up…would you like to give it a try?" the mistress stated. **

"**He'll take her" Ginta answered for him. **

**At the exact moment he had locked eyes with the girl that he had been taken to, he had felt something wrap around his heart before he passed out. Once the wolf demon had passed out, the girl that had been chained to the wall glared at the man in front of her and said, "Why do you have to do this? Why do you like to use the innocent?" **

***End of Flash Back.* **

"Who would have thought that that girl was going to bring so much trouble for me." Koga growled in anger as he tried to forget about his past mistake. After all, there wasn't a damn thing he could do now but wait, wait until he had his mate and leave the hell hole that he had put them in.

**A/N: Well there you have it…I hope that this chapter helped clear something up…if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try to answer them without giving anything away. Please let me know what you think so far. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Darkiceone**

P.S: I hope many of you don't mind but this will end up being a really dark fic…I just thought I'd be a good change then from what I usually write.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**All words that are in bold and italic will be what is said in sign langue. Secondly words in italics will be conversations spoken in a mental link…I'll explain that later on. Lastly words that are meant to be kept to one's self will be in bold '' marks. Thank you very much and I hope you all enjoy my story. **

Kagome continued to run her laps as she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Miroku had been called over by Sango and Miroku and she had been told to finish her laps since she had once again arrived late. Knowing that Miroku would keep his promise, Kagome shrugged and did what she was told. Meanwhile, Inuyasha turned to his best friend and said, "It seems that you don't have to go looking for that bastard anymore."

"Why is that?" Miroku asked.

"I heard that he really is here…some girls were talking about him before I left class." Sango answered.

"Alright so what's our next move?" Miroku asked. **'**Sorry Kagome but I never said that I wasn't going to help put the bastard back in jail.**'**

"I already called in Sesshomaru so he'll be here by the time practice is over. Sango is going to take Kagome back to the dorm and make her wait there while you and me talk with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stated. "After all you talked to him."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan for me." Miroku stated.

"Alright then let's start practice." Sango stated as she turned around only to find Kagome and Kikiyo taking with Naraku and his body guards surrounding the two girls.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha growled in anger.

"Sorry but someone has been spotted on campus…someone that will come looking for my sister." Kikiyo answered as Kagome refused to look at her team mate.

"So how the hell are we suppose to practice." Sango asked.

"We'll set up a time and a place…somewhere where I'll know that bastard won't get near my sister." Naraku stated.

"If you don't like this than you all will have to kick my sister out." Kikiyo stated.

"You're practices will probably be moved to your jobs…once we have talked it over with Lady Kaede." Kikiyo added.

'Damn it…how the hell did they find out about him already? I know Miroku wouldn't go back on his word…so how…that fucker let people recognize him…stupid baka.**'** Kagome thought.

"We're not going to do that so you can just tell us where and when." Miroku stated.

"Does this have anything to do with Koga showing up?" Inuyasha asked as he locked eyes with Kagome.

"No, we'll let you all know where and when…come on Kagome." Kikiyo stated.

"_**Please don't ask any questions." **_Kagome stated as she avoided eye contact with them.

Before Sango or Miroku could do anything, they watched as Kagome walked out alongside her sister. As they walked out, Kagome looked up only to lock eyes with the man that had helped her get free from her adoptive parents hold. As soon as he recognized her, Sesshomaru stopped walking as he turned to Kikiyo and asked, "What is she doing here?"

"She was just leaving her practice early…now if you'll excess us…you have to get back to your job." Kikiyo hissed.

"_**Nice to see you again…thank you for all your help." **_Kagome signed as she was pulled away.

'That girl…she's the one that I saved…the one that had been sold the most…the one that had broken the seal as soon as we had Kaname under our custody.**' **Sesshomaru thought as he watched her leave.

As soon as they had reached the outside of the building, Kagome looked around before she turned to her sister. She knew that this would probably end up happening, why she had thought the slightest bit that she could trust Koga was beyond her. **'**Well…I guess this is my entire fault.**' **Kagome thought sadly as she looked around. As soon as she had stopped walking, Kikiyo could sense the danger in the air. Just as she was about to call out to her mate, they all heard a dark voice say, "We've come for the girl…hand her over."

"Fuck off." Kikiyo hissed as she placed a barrier up.

"That isn't going to work this time…we failed to take her the first time, when our boss got out of jail but we won't fail now." A woman's voice was heard.

"Kaguya…is that you?" Kagome called out as a drop of blood ran down the side of her face.

"So he was right…you are able to talk after all…it's a shame we wasn't able to make it permanent." Kagura stated as a demon with violent eye landed before them.

"Cousin Kaguya…please don't tell me you're on his side." Naraku asked.

"Naraku…did you really think that we were going to follow someone that was as weak as you. Don't make me laugh." She hissed.

"What the hell as you doing here Kaguya." Kagura hissed as she took a step forward.

"Like I said…I'm here for the girl." She answered with a grin.

"Like hell you are…I'd like to see you try and take me away." Kagome growled as her form changed. As her hair grew in length, Kagome's nails became claws of a vampire as her fangs grew. She knew that she would have to fight, she just hoped that her new friends would not be hurt as she tried to solve her past.

As soon as Kagome showed that she was not leaving without a fight, Kikiyo created a bow and an arrow out of pure miko energy as she tried to get Inuyasha and the others to notice them. Although she no longer loved the inu hanyou prince like she once did, she did not want to see him hurt…not after all he had done for her before she met Naraku. Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku watched as a dazed Sesshomaru walked in. Before they could ask anything, he looked at his brother and said, "You really need to learn how to listen to mother and father."

"I'll listen to them when they give me answers." Inuyasha growled.

"So what now?" Sango asked.

"Well I need to know when was the last time he was seen and where so that I know where to put my man." Sesshomaru answered.

"What if we can't catch him?" Miroku asked.

"Then we'll have to protect your newest team mate." Sesshomaru answered as he locked eyes with Miroku.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled. "Kagome has nothing to do with this."

"It would seem that she has not told you the truth…" Sesshomaru stated as he took in a deep breath.

"What the hell…she has nothing to do with this…I never saw her in the whore house that Hakudoshi had." Sango hissed.

"Sango?" Miroku whispered.

"No! Kagome would have told us…she would have said something if she saw the bastard and knew who he was." Sango yelled out.

"When I arrested Hakudoshi and Koga there was only one girl that neither one of us help out." Sesshomaru explained. "That was because she had just gotten her powers…she was to out of control for us to handle since Hakudoshi had used spells and chains to keep all of her power sealed."

"Are you saying that Kagome was one of those girls?" Inuyasha growled as his eyes flashed red with anger.

"I'm saying that she looks a lot like the girl I had risked my life to help calm down." Sesshomaru answered.

"Then all you have to do is check her scent." Inuyasha stated proudly. "Then you'll see that Kagome isn't the girl you think she is."

"Actually…the scent matches however that is not why I have come here…what is it that you want me to do Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled. "He was your best friend once and he only did the mistake and allowing his cousins to get him into this mess."

"Feh." Inuyasha said.

Just as Miroku was about to say something they all felt a strong aura surround the school. Not wasting any time, they all ran out only to find a very pissed off Naraku and an injured Kikiyo laying on the floor while holding her wound. As they looked around to find Kagome, Sango turned to Kagura and asked, "What's going on here?"

"He's already started to send them to get her…he wants Kagome back." Kagura hissed as she struggled to get a hold of herself.

"Why would Koga go to all this trouble?" Sango asked.

"It's not Koga that is behind this." Sesshomaru growled as he too got ready to fight.

"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha growled as he quickly joined in the fight.

"Right in front of you." Sesshomaru stated in a shock voice as he watched the long haired vampire land before her friends as a wall of flames surrounded them.

"It would seem you are a lot more beautiful in that state." Kaguya stated in a low husky voice. "I do hope he give me first dips."

"You'll never lay one of your filthy hands on me again…neither will he." Kagome hissed as he eyes flashed in anger.

"What the hell are you talking about bitch?" Inuyasha growled as he joined Kagome's side. "I'm the only one that can touch her.

"You little puppy need to learn how to share. But enough of that…by the looks of it you and I will be having loads of fun my Kagome…you've already lost too much blood." Kaguya teased as she easily took hold of her by wrapping her arms around Kagome's waist.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled as he tried to stop the demon from taking her.

"Let me go." Kagome hissed as her vision began to blur.

"Sorry puppy but I'm into girls only…if you know what I mean…take the girls in the group…our master needs a new collection after all." Kaguya ordered before she disappeared with Kagome her arms.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

Before they took their full leave, Kagome had used the last of her strength and let out a loud call to all the vampires that were around her. Just as she had disappeared all of the enemies fell to the floor in a pool of their own blood as all the vampire appeared before the injured group. Having had enough of this mystery, Inuyasha's eyes bleed in as he growled out, "Call for your King and tell him to go straight to the dog clan house…summon all the leaders…I, Prince Inuyasha have summoned the court."

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Miroku asked.

"Do you want answers or not?" Inuyasha growled.

"Very well, I Heir to the dog clan push the order forth." Sesshomaru growled.

"I Princess of the Taijiya add my order." Sango hissed.

"Princess of the miko's…what say you?" the higher vampire asked.

"Call forth my parents…I've had enough of these lies." Kikiyo answered in a weak voice as her mate quickly began to clean her wound.

"As guardian of the miko family summon my army." Kagura ordered as Naraku continued to clean his mate's wounds.

Soon all of them that have given their approval now found their selves making their way to Inuyasha's parent's house in the same car. As they drove in silence, Inuyasha looked out the window as he slowly began to remember why he had come to like Kikiyo in the first place. It was then that he had realized why his parents wanted him to have nothing to do with Kagome. Just as he turned to Kikiyo and Naraku he laughed and said, "Boy am I glad I never mind you my mate."

"Inuyasha!" Sango hissed.

"What…if I would have made her my mate then Kagome would have been so fucking mad at me it wouldn't even be funny…now I finally realize the truth that was kept from all of us." Inuyasha growled.

"And what would that be?" Kikiyo asked in a cold voice.

"That we were all friends with Kagome you cast a spell to make us forget her so that your parents could happily send her to the orphanage since she was no longer a pure miko in your family." Inuyasha growled as his blood red eyes locked with hers.

"It's not like we can do anything about it now…" Sango whispered. "Kagome's been taken and we have no idea where we can find her."

"We don't…but I know someone that does." Miroku stated as he couldn't help but take in a deep breath.

"And who would that be?" Kagura asked.

"Koga…Kagome was going to meet with him so that she could finally remember everything…." Miroku answered.

"And you were going to let her?" Sango asked.

"No, I told her that when she did to let me know and that I would follow her." Miroku answered.

Before Sesshomaru could stop his brother, Inuyasha punched Miroku and growled out, "You bastard…you were going to let her go with him after everything that Koga did…after what he almost did to Sango."

"Enough! We need to get my sister back before it is too late and we can't go around harming the only person that knows a way to find her." Kikiyo yelled as her mate began to growl out in anger because of the amount of stress that was emitting from her.

"Feh, what the hell do you care…" Inuyasha growled.

"We're here." The drive called before Kikiyo could do anything about his words.

As soon as she had heard those words, Kikiyo stormed out of the car and did not wait for anyone. She was tired and was finally given the chance to change everything and she would not pass that up. While Sango helped Miroku up, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got out of the car and were not surprised to find their parents cars in the drive way. Once Sango and Miroku were ready they all made their way to the main hall where the meeting was going to take please. As soon as they had all entered the room, they all heard a very pissed off Vampire King asked, "What the hell is going on here? Why have you all allowed my sister to be captured?"

"We didn't allow anything, you weren't there you ass." Sango hissed. "We were fighting while you were trying to find a way to get Kagome away from us."

"We can only hope your happy that she is no longer with us." Miroku added.

"So, you all remembered…Kikiyo what do you have to say about this?" Sota yelled out in anger.

"We did not call the court to speak of this." Sesshomaru stated. "We all summoned the court, our parents, to talk about the capture of Kagome."

"We can take care of her self and will probably be back by the day after tomorrow." Kikiyo's father stated in a care free voice.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha roared as his eyes flashed red with anger. "You sent her away just because of what she became and you think that you can still treat her badly…in front of me?"

"Who do you think you are…you haven't even marked her as taken." Mr. Takashi stated.

"I've had enough!" Kikiyo yelled as her aura kept everyone frozen to their placed. "I watched as you poisoned her, as you kept her away from me just because you didn't like vampire's or half vampires and I will not stand for this Onigumo!"

"Kikiyo!" her mother yelled.

"No, that goes for you also brother." Kikiyo snapped. "I will save my sister and when I do I swear that I will give her back what she wants…maybe then she will have the heart to forgive us all."

"If you unlock her memories you will only put her out in the open…you will make her a sitting duck." Sota growled as his eyes flashed.

"And I will protect her from the demon, man or priest that is hell bent on destroying all of the Higurashi blood line." Kikiyo stated firmly.

"Wait…we were all told that the Higurashi blood line had all been killed off." Inutaisho growled; hating the fact that he had been lied to.

"That was not completely true." Sota answered as he took his seat for the first time.

"Sota!" Mrs. Takashi yelled in sadness.

"I'm sorry mother but it's about time the truth was revealed…so sister Kikiyo you will get your wish." Sota answered as he took in a calming breath.

"Just what exactly has the Takashi family and the vampires been heading from the court?" Sango's father asked in a cold voice as he locked eyes with the vampire king before him.

Before anyone could say a word, Inuyasha allowed his new aura, the aura and power that Kagome had given him before she had been taken from him, lose as he let out a low growl. Once he had everyone's attention, he stopped growling and said, "I don't give a flying fuck as to what you all are hiding but I will not stand around and listen to some bull shit that all happened in the past when my soon to be mate is about to be used and sold like some whore."

"Inuyasha, we want to find her too but, I think we should listen to this." Sango stated as she tried to calm her friend.

Although now that she thought about it, Sango now remembered Kagome and Miroku from her child and knew that Kagome had been and would always be the one to calm his demon blood. But after what they had gone through when she had been taken from them, they were all like family and she would risk her life for the brother she taught him to be.

"Why should we?" Inuyasha growled as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"That way we know the names of the sons of bitches that dared to try to buy our friends body for a quick fuck." Miroku stated in an even colder voice.

"So tell us now Lord Takashi, what is the greatest secret that you found to be so dangerous that you did not tell the rest of the court." Izayoi hissed in a called and deadly voice was she tried to lift her sons spirits.

"The truth about our child is that they were never a part of the Takashi family to being with…I was always forced to do something that would later endanger their lives." Ms. Takashi stated as tears ran down the side of her face.

"We have tried to protect our family and we have tried to keep it together but it is only now that I see our actions were wrong." Her husband added.

"Just what the hell are you all talking about?" Lord Taijiya yelled.

"You need to stop talking in riddles and you need to answer all of our questions." Izayoi added.

"We have a right to know now, more than ever, as to way we were forced to allow your daughter to ease the memories of our children." Lady Taijiya hissed.

Knowing that none of the court members were ready for this, Sota stood up and faced everyone with a grin on his face and said, "Kikiyo, Kagome and I are the left that is left the original Higurashi family. Our father was of the Higurashi house and he was the strongest of them all."

"What?" a shocked Inuyasha asked as his demon markings quickly faded away.

**A/N: Well what do you think…things are starting to get a lot more interesting…please let me know what you think and I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Darkiceone**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Koga stormed into the house knowing that he would soon find what he had been hoping to use to get his mate back. As he thought back to all of his actions and decisions, it was only now that he realized that he should have never trusted Hakudoshi to keep his word. As soon as he had stormed in, he wasn't surprised when he found countless girls being stripped down as they were tied to the beds that had been added to the abandoned home. Just as he was about to reach the office, he was stopped when he heard a woman's voice say, "He's not in there you know…he is currently adding all the spells and binds to that new girl."

"You bitch!" Koga growled as he turned to face the second in command of the whore house. "I was suppose to get her! I was suppose to bring her back to get my mate back!"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get your mate back either way…he will keep his word."

"Why should I believe you Kaguya? You're the one that lured my mate to him in the first place." Koga growled.

"What can I say…I have a soft spot for red heads?" Kaguya answered with a grin.

"What about her?" Koga growled as he pointed toward the door that had a danger sign on it.

"Oh, well she's my favorite…now follow me and stay close…he wants to speak with you." Kaguya stated.

Knowing that it would be best to speak with him know, Koga followed after Kaguya and down the stairs and into the basement. He knew that he would not like the site that he was about to see but he also knew that he had no other choice. As he tried to stay calm, all of his senses began to go wild as they picked up on the faint scent of his mate's blood. It was then that he realized that Hakudoshi planned on using them again and there was nothing he could do so long as his mate was at his mercy.

"What the hell do you mean by that? You now as well as I that all of the Higurash's are dead." Miroku stated.

"The Higurashi clan was born and created when a human came across a dying dragon. It was then that he was blessing with a rare ability for helping the dragon die in peace." Inutaisho stated.

"Since then they were known as the family of dragons." Izayoi added.

"There for if what you claim is true then their auras should be traceable by anyone on this planet." Lord Taijiya stated.

"So there is no way that what you claim it true." Sango added.

"Kikiyo and I no longer have my father's gift…I lost it when I became a vampire." Sota explained. "It was the only way they could protect me at the time."

"So they protected you by turning you into the next vampire king?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes they did, as for me…I used up all of my father's gift when I sealed away sisters powers…however when I did that I was forced to give her my powers." Kikiyo explained.

"If what you say is true…the moment that girl remembers everything that has happened to her; good, bad, joyless…she will lose complete control." Lady Taijiya stated.

"And it is because of this possibility that I wished for her to take her medicine." Onigumo stated.

"Who the hell are you trying to kid Onigumo, you are not my father…you were hoping that your pills would kill her so that she would never again hurt my mother." Kikiyo hissed. "You never even wanted to get to know her."

"What the hell does all of this have to do with getting Kagome back?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha silence!" Inutaisho growled.

"No!" Sango yelled. "Kagome is our friend and we are not going to let her be taken away from use again."

"So you either help us find this bastard or we'll do it on our own." Miroku added.

"What makes you think that we will listen to you all…you're all nothing more then children." Lord Taijiya stated.

"We are no longer children father, should you refuse to help us then we will find our own way and when we are done, we shall no longer be the heir to your court." Sango hissed as she turned to a teary eyed Kanna.

"I found her…she won't stop scramming…I can't take it." Kanna whispered as her mirror began to glow.

They all watched in absolute horror as an image of Kagome appeared in the girl's mirror. They could hear her scrams as if she was in the very room. They watched as she was cut, and violated by the bastard that had done so in the first place. They watched as they tried to seal her vampire blood, as they tried to get her to become nothing more than a mere mortal. As soon as they had seen her body go limp, Inuyasha turned to everyone as the image faded way before he growled out, "Well…are you going to let her go through all that shit a second time or are you going to help us."

"Take as many as my vampires…bring my sister back safely." Sota growled as his eyes gave off a brilliant silver color.

"Sango, you will be allowed to take as many men as needed…however you are to come back home and not to this house." Her father stated.

"As you wish father." Sango answered as she tried to keep the fact that she had no intention of listening to him what so ever.

"Inuyasha, you are to come straight home." Izayoi stated.

"Yes mother." Inuyasha answered as he turned to leave.

"What of you my son?" Inutaisho asked his eldest son.

"I shall be doing my job…I'm going to go and help Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled before he took his leave.

"Kikiyo?" her mother asked.

"I know that you were only doing what you thought was best but…she never deserved any of this." Kikiyo whispered before she took her leave with Naraku and his cousins to go to her home and rest. _'Hold on Kagome…they're on their way to help you.' _

As the lighted were brightened, Koga watched in horror as his mate lay next to Kagome. She was tied down next to Kagome, while Kagome was chained down to the bed. As he grew closer to the bed he could see the torn ropes that they had tried to use to keep Kagome down. Just as he was about to reach his mate, a cold, yet familiar voice was heard say, "As promised your mate is here…waiting for you to claim her."

"What did you do to her?" Koga growled as he noticed the scar on her arm.

"We woke up while I was doing the binding on this girl…I had to do something." Hakudoshi answered with a grin.

"What the hell did you do to my mate?" Koga growled.

"Come now…as promised she is untouched and free to leave with you." Hakudoshi added.

"You should just get her and leave." Kaguya advised.

"Not until you tell me what you did to her." Koga growled.

"Very well then, let us go to my office and talk about his…meanwhile Kaguya shall go and help the other girls settle in." Hakudoshi ordered as he waited for Koga to walk away of him. When Koga made no move to go he added, "I shall make sure that no one will enter while we are away…"

"You better have some good fucking answers." Koga growled as he began to follow the two out of the room.

As the three of them left the room, neither one of them noticed the small aura that began to build up as the chains that held down the vampire hanyou down began to glow in a faint but noticeable blue color. It wasn't until the door had been closed and he seal put in place that she had felt her entire body being to burn. As her power easily and slowly got her free, Kagome opened her eyes only to reveal the eyes of a blood thirsty killer waiting for its first kill of the night. As soon as she was free from the chains, she looked around and thought, **'**Great, you just got us locked up at the bastard's house again…why did you do that?**'**

'Well it's not my fault…I mean what did you want me to do…reveal the new shit we came up with while training at Shikon boarding school?**' **

'Just leave everything to me…I am the better fighter out of the two of us.**' **

'Better my ass…you're just a part of me and once I remember everything…we'll still be the better fighter…you just go a lot more anger that needs to be let lose.**' **

Just as Kagome was about to walk up the stairs, she turned and finally noticed the sleeping wolf demon that had been next to her the whole time. As she took a closer look, she noticed that the wolf demon that had been next to her was the same female wolf demon that had always asked for her when she and her mate would stop by the whore house. However it was also just now that she realized that the wolf demon was also under a spell.

'So she was put under a spell as well…I guess I have no reason to hate her…its not her fault but the bastard that got Hakudoshi interested in her.**'** Kagome thought as she walked over to the sleeping wolf demon and placed her hands over the girls forehead. Once that was done, Kagome closed her eyes and summoned her miko powers forth to easily remove the spell that had been placed on her. Once that was done, Kagome sat down as she began to feel dizzy. **'**Shit…I really did lose too much blood.**'** She thought as she tried to keep a hold of the world around her.

"Uh…what…what happened?" a weak and pissed off wolf demon growled as she struggled to get up.

"Your mate is an idiot that needs to learn to keep himself out of trouble." Kagome answered as she tried to make it seem as if she weren't that tired or weak at the moment.

As soon as the wolf demon had laid her eyes on the pissed off miko that sat in front of her, her eyes opened wide and she began to remember everything she had been forced to do. Everything she had done with this girl and to this girl with the help of her mate. Once she was sure that she had been remembered Kagome grinned and said, "Good, I'm glad you remember me…I don't know what I would have done if you didn't."

"Your bleeding." Ayame stated as she moved to help her.

"That can't be helped…look I can use sign lanuge…would you be able to understand me?" Kagome asked as she tried to stop the blood.

"Yes, I was a teacher in Shikon boarding school for special children…just don't talk anymore." Ayame answered.

"_**Boy am I glad to hear that…now what exactly do you remember and please try to make it quiet because we really need to get out of here." **_Kagome stated.

"I remember everything…even the fact that you and I are technically mates…along side my own mate." Ayame answered as she turned away. "I really didn't mean to do all that to you."

"_**alright, if you don't tell anyone and if you make sure that your mate doesn't say a word then it never happened and I'm not your mate." **_Kagome stated as she quickly stood up.

"Alright but now what are we going to do?" Ayame asked. "We're locked in and I'm sure that if you use any more of your miko powers you're going to be too weak to leave."

"_**So then what do you suggest we do?" **_Kagome asked. _**"I really don't want to stay here more then what I have to." **_

"We can wait…I know Koga will know what to do…he isn't under a spell…he has just been trying to get me back." Ayame answered in a sad voice.

"_**How did he end up meeting Hakudoshi anyway?" **_Kagome asked. _**"I mean by the sounds of it you to come from a good family." **_

"We do…but its his cousins fault that we ended up like this…after I found out that he had been going to a whore house I followed him in…I said that I was looking for something new, so they suggested you for my first time…when I walked in I was surprised to find that my mate had already forced you to fuck him…I'm really sorry…this is all our fault." Ayame stated as she feel to her knees in tears. "He isn't a bad man…he didn't really mean to do anything."

"_**Yeah, I know…we were all under his spell but I guess he never thought that there would be a day when Hakudoshi would ran into someone a lot stronger then him." **_Kagome stated as she stood up and got ready to leave.

"What know?" Ayame asked.

"_**Now I'm going to unseal the door and when I do your going to stay behind me until I'm done, once I'm done get all of the other girls out of here and call the cops…I'm going to remove the seal on your mate and kill Hakudoshi." **_Kagome stated as her aura began to flare.

'If you do that then you're going to need a lot of blood…I don't know where Rin is.**'**

'You let me worry about that…just lend me your energy…I'll handle the rest from here on out.**'** She thought her calm self as she got ready to break free.

All of this began the day she had been adopted by Hakudoshi. He had seemed like a good foster father and had always given her everything she wanted. It wasn't until he began put her in homeschooling that she realized why he had been able to give her everything. After fighting for the first two months, she had split herself up. It was because of the spells Hakudoshi had used on her that she had developed a split personality and it was because of his spells that she had lost control and attacked her family.

"If you don't mind me asking but, how did you get dragged into all of this? Your three years younger then me." Ayame stated.

"_**I was his adoptive daughter before he reported me missing…once he did that he kept me in his whore house the whole time…by the time you and your mate had come along it had been close to a year that I was there." **_Kagome answered.

Not giving Ayame any chance to say anything about her past, Kagome unsealed the door and stormed out only to be enraged. All around her she could see girls that were now in the same place she once was, in the same predicament that she had been in when she was in middle school. Once she was sure that Ayame had stayed behind her, Kagome expended her powers and purified every single demon that had been on Naraku's side without having had a spell placed on them.

"Are you alright?" Ayame asked.

"Just get the girls out…" Kagome hissed as she tried to keep a hold of her inner rage. "I'll meet you outside."

"Oh, well look who got stronger…this is going to be fun." Kaguya was heard as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Bitch! Where is my mate!" Ayame growled as her eyes flashed red with anger.

"Go!" Kagome roared as her aura exploded.

It was then that Ayame realized when Kagome had really been trying to do. She wanted to protect her from her out of control power. She wanted Ayame out of the way so that she could allow her power to take control. Once Ayame had left her side, Kagome stood up and glared at Kaguya as she took her new form. Kaguya looked her over as she liked her lips before she said, "You can change to any form you want…I wonder…what should I do to you first."

"The only thing you're going to be doing to me is telling me where Hakudoshi is." Kagome growled as her fans and claws turned into a night blue color.

"And just what makes you think that I'll listen to you?" Kaguya asked as she approached Kagome. "I am stronger and am not weakened by the lost of blood."

"That really doesn't matter to me anymore." Kagome hissed with a grin as the rooms began to fill with ice and surround in flames.

Before anything could be done, Kaguya yelling in pain as Kagome easily sliced her in half. Once she was done, Kagome allowed her rage to consume her as she began to kill anyone and anything that dared to get in her way. As she did so, she could feel a new power slowly adding to her current power, pushing her to finish everyone and everything off quickly so that she could use what she was about to be given soon.

Inuyasha, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Miroku all climbed out of the car only to be surprised by what lay before them. The house was in flames and the girls that had been taken were all in tears as they were asked questions and examined by doctors. Wanting to know what had happened, Sesshomaru showed his badge to one of the officers that passed them by and said, "Tell me what has happened here."

"The missing girls that have been reported have all just been found. It would seem that Hakudoshi was behind all of this again." He explained. "Koga and Ayame were found on the scene however a note was left in one of the room in the house."

"Take us there." Inuyasha ordered.

"They are with me and are to be allowed into the crime scene." Sesshomaru ordered.

"With all due respect sir…I don't think the crime scene is stubble for these children." He replied.

"We're all in college so just follow your orders." Inuyasha growled.

Without another word, the officer nodded his head and began to lead the way toward the room. As they entered the house, Sango and Miroku found themselves covering their noises as the smell of burn bodies and death attacked their sense. As they walked up the stairs, they found body parts all over the house, blood dripping from the walls and markings on the walls and floors. As they walked up the stairs Miroku couldn't help but say, "It looks like a war went on in here."

"Oh god…look at all the blood…where's Kagome…is she alright?" Sango whispered.

"Higurashi, Kagome has been reported as missing. We have yet to find out what happened to her or if her body is somewhere in this house." The officer stated.

"I can smell her blood." Inuyasha growled in anger.

"Is the note in here?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes sir…if you would step in." the officer answered as he opened the door.

Upon seeing the inside of the room, Sango ran out of the house only to throw up at the side of a car. Miroku had looked away and said that he would be waiting outside with Sango. As Inuyasha walked in alongside his brother, he saw Hakudoshi's head in the center o the room on a pole. His eyes were torn out and his jaw hung out without a tongue. His arms and legs were scattered around the room pinned to the walls and ceilings. However what caught them all off guard was the note that was left on the right wall and written with blood. It read: I don't wish to be found yet, when I have recovered my strength I will be more than happy to go to your station and speak only with Sesshomaru Takahashi about this matter. Try to find me and you all will be met with this same fate.

"What do you think we should do about this sir?" the young officer asked.

"We will wait and give her five days to rest before we start our search for her." Sesshomaru answered as he tried to ignore the stench of the room.

"No!" Inuyasha growled. "I'm going to find her and make sure she's alright…she was talking about…I can smell her blood."

"Inuyasha, we have no other choice…she is not herself and is has no control over her powers…this is the best we can do for now." Sesshomaru stated as he turned to face his brother only to find him losing control over his demon blood.

"I said we're going to look for her now." Inuyasha growled in a cold and dangerous voice as he turned to leave.

"Inuyasha…get a hold of yourself." Sesshomaru growled as he got ready to defend himself.

Just as Inuyasha was about to start attacking his brother in complete rage, he fell forward as he was hit over the head and knocked out. Once they were sure that he wasn't going to be waking up anything soon, Sesshomaru turned to the vampire and said, "Thank you but I believe you need to go and report this to your king…I will deal with my brother."

"As you wish…but our king will not like what has been found here." He stated before he turned to leave.

She ran though the forest knowing where she was going. She could feel her long lost friends aura hidden behind all other auras that surrounded her with in the city. After she had killed Hakudoshi she had her mind combine, as if she was whole again. Once she was sure that it was that, she began to sense for Rin. It was then that she found her new power. All she had to do was close her eyes and think of the person she wanted to find the most. Once her eyes were closed her began to feel every single aura that lay within and outside the city. **'**Rin…I hope you're doing alright…please tell me that you'll remember me.**'** Kagome thought sadly as she tried to keep her speed up.

She knew that she wasn't going to let any longer and if she didn't get any blood in her soon she was going to pass out and stay in a coma until she was given blood. Just as she exited the thick forest, Kagome came across a huge mansion surrounded by gates. In one easy moment, Kagome appeared before the door and knocked. As she fell to one knee, Kagome lowered her head as she heard a voice ask through the door, "Who is it? What do you want?"

'Rin…as soon as I'm better I'm going to kick the shit out the person that scared you this much.**'** Kagome thought angrily as she lifted her head up to look at straight at the pee whole and said, "I need your help Rin…I messed up real bad this time."

As soon as she had said that, Kagome heard as Rin fought with the locks while she tried to keep herself sating up. Just as she was about to fall forward, Kagome was caught as a very worried Rin asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

"I'll explain later…I need your help." Kagome whispered as her wounds began to reopen.

"Holy shit…" Rin yelled as she undid her shirt and bared her neck. "Just don't leave me that weak because I still need to carry you inside."

Not needing another word of encouragement, Kagome allowed her fangs to come forth before she sank her fangs into Rin's neck and began to drink her blood. Once she had enough so that she could heal and keep herself hidden, Kagome pulled away and said, "Sorry that I had to find you only to do this."

"Don't worry about it but now I have to get cleaned up before my mate gets home…otherwise he is going to be another person attacking you." Rin answered as she helped Kagome into the house and onto the couch.

**A/N: well there you have it…that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

**Darkiceone **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After locking the waking demon in a sealed room, a very pissed off Izayoi turned to face her eldest son and asked, "Why is your brother on the verge of transforming when he has the Tetsusiga at his side."

"I'm sorry mother but I was unable to get him to listen. Kagome is missing; all she left us was a note that she will be found when she wants to be found." Sesshomaru explained.

"So you, the police, have no way of finding my sister nor will you try to find her." A very pissed off vampire king was heard.

"You have no right to speaking to my son in such a tone Vampire King Sota, the fault of this is all on you and your family." Inutaisho stated in a low and dangerous growl.

"This is not the issue…if she remembers everything then her power should be felt throughout the entire city." Onigumo was heard.

"It seems she has more control then what you thought…so let me the fuck out of here so that I can rip your fucking throat out." A demon Inuyasha growled as he appeared before the glass door.

"Inuyasha…please dear…just let the Tetsusiga help you." Izayoi stated.

The now demon Inuyasha before them began to laugh and he reached to the sword they all thought would help him. The five of them watched in horror as Inuyasha picked up the Tetsusiga and used his aura to transform it. As soon as Inuyasha showed that he could not only stay in his demon form but use the Tetsusiga they all began to back away from the glass door. Just as he was about to swing the Tetsusiga, Izayoi shook her head and said, "Inuyasha Taisho you stop this right now," while using a demon spell that she had learned long ago from her mate's books and made him submit.

"As you can see son we have no more authority over the court…we lost that the moment we were forced to reveal our families secrets." Onigumo stated as he turned to leave.

"I have no idea what family secrets you may have said but the only thing that was revealed to them and the court was my once completed and former happy family." Sota growled before he disappeared with a group of vampires at his side.

"What are we going to do with our boy?" Izayoi asked.

Just as Inutaisho was about to answer, Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone and immediately asked. "Is everything alright…were you attacked again?" Ever since he could remember, his mate had always been attacked by vampires and they had all said the same thing; her blood smelled the sweetest of all human bloods.

"I'm fine but I don't' want you to come home for a while…just stay with your parents…I'll be fine…I promise." He heard his mate say.

"Rin just what is going on?" Sesshomaru growled as he began.

"Nothing really…please I'll be alright…you can't hide me from the world any more love…once I'm feeling better I'll stop by your parents house…I want to visit them and I have a lot to explain to you and your family." Rin explained before she hung up on her mate.

Once she was done, she sat her phone down only to turn and find that her best friend was no longer on the couch but on the floor from trying to stand up on her own. Just as she moved to help her up, Rin heard Kagome's cold voice ask, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Don't give me that shit, you're the one who came here needing blood…now I have to tell my mate that he may never be able to have a son because of the way I was born." Rin hissed back.

"You were supposed to tell him from the start that I would one day find you and need your help for what I have planned." Kagome added in a much softer voice. "Now what do you expect me to do…I don't want to come between you and your mate."

"What the hell did you want me to do?!" Rin yelled with tears of anger, sadness as she turned to face her friend. "Once you were gone and that bastard had gotten out of jail he attacked me! He wanted to use me to find you faster!"

Realizing that she had said the wrong thing, in a heartbeat, Kagome was at Rin's feet in tears as she said, "I'm sorry…I'm really sorry for what you must have gone through."

With a smile on her face, Rin lightly hit Kagome over the head before she said, "You really need to stop talking…otherwise you'll be traceable."

"Yeah, I know but I have no other choice…anyway…I just wanted to finally talk to you in person…but I guess…do you have the pills ready for me?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, I've been working on them while my mate was out at work…he doesn't know but I guess I have no other choice but to tell him what I'll been doing and why I'm working to get my doctorates in biology.

"Sounds good to me…mind if I use your bath?" Kagome asked as she struggled to stand up.

"First of all you're going to sit down in the kitchen and I'm going to get you something to drink. Secondly once you're rested and have most if not all of your strength back, I'll show you the shower." Rin stated as she helped Kagome up.

Once they were in the kitchen, Rin helped Kagome sit down before she walked over to the counter. Realizing that she was going to have to explain things to her mate either way, Rin pressed her button without blocked the signal and opened up her hidden daggers and knifes collection. Once she had pulled out the sharpest kunai she had, Rin turned to Kagome and said, "You know I still don't get how you found me."

"Its bad ass…all I have to do is think about who ever I want to find and I'll trace them as if I was looking at a map in my mind." Kagome answered.

"Sounds like fun…alright well I guess you're going to be staying with me for a while." Rin answered.

"Yeah, I already left my family that and I still need to explain things to my club members." Kagome answered in a sad voice.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked as she cut both her wrist over a bottle to collect her blood.

"I have to drop out of school and go visit my master…well, I've decided that I'd become the next official heir to the vampire throne." Kagome answered in a low voice.

"Wait…I thought that you didn't want that…that you just wanted to find your mate and live your own life." Rin stated.

"Well by the looks of things I don't think that it would be a good idea…he fell for my sister." Kagome whispered as she watched Rin walk over to her with the bottle of blood. "He even dated her."

"That shouldn't matter…beside the two of you started the mating ritual since you were little…now that you remember him it will only continue until you will be unable to leave his side." Rin explained.

"_**Yeah well…I don't want to get him into my troubles…you know as well as I that this is only the first step in getting my life back...ever since I was born I've always known that I would have to fight for my life and fight the chance to live it the way I want to live." **_Kagome answered before she took the cup of blood and drank it.

"Yeah, about that…are you sure you want me to do that…it's not going to be easily but it's also going to be a bitch once you're ready." Rin answered. "I mean….you're not exactly queen martial and once we've gotten rid of this stupid court shit you'll have your life to live…you won't have to fight anymore."

"_**Yeah well I don't have much choice…I need to wait for the bastard to strike first…for now all I'm thinking of doing is dropping out of school and getting a job." **_Kagome explained.

"If that's what you really want to do then I won't stop you but could you at least think it over a bit more. I mean we are friends and I don't want to see you get hurt…anymore then you have already been hurt." Rin answered.

Once she was done, Kagome put the cup of blood down and said, "I know but for now the only thing I can do is fight."

"What about your brother and sister? Are you going to let them stop you?" Rin asked.

"Although I'm sure my brother and sister will be there I know for a fact that sister Kikiyo will not brother stopping me what so ever." Kagome answered. "As for my brother…he is another story since he was never informed of my plan."

"Alright but don't overdo it…as long as you don't overdo it the blood should last you for about two days." Rin stated.

"Yeah, where's your computer?" Kagome asked as she easily stood up.

"I thought you were going to take a bath first." Rin answered.

"Yeah but I just need to drop my classes as soon as possible." Kagome stated.

"Upstairs, first door to your right…just make sure you don't stay up all night." Rin stated as she moved to go to bed.

"I won't…oh and do you have the other weapons I had asked you for a while back?" Kagome answered.

"Yeah, I'll open the hidden room later, once we're all ready to go." Rin answered as she let out a long and tired filled yawn.

"How do you think they're going to take it…I mean no one believed that a child like you survived." Kagome asked as she and Rin made their way up the stairs.

"My mate wouldn't leave me…but I just don't know what your brother is going to do to me." Rin answered in a worried voice. "I was after created so that he would never have to eat second rate blood again."

"Don't worry; he won't do anything…just leave everything to me…after all you are my right hand in all of this." Kagome answered.

"What about Sango, Miroku, and your sister…I mean you had originally included them in all of this…that's why you hadn't undone the seal on their memories…you still haven't let them remembered the promise they made to you; the promise they made you before you and Kikiyo met your brother…before you became a mix breed." Rin stated as they reached the top of the stairs.

"You really worry too much…just make sure we'll have your mate on our side." Kagome stated as she walked into the computer room.

Having nothing more to say to her best friend, Rin walked into her own room and got ready for bed. Mean while Kagome dropped all of her classes and emailed the school so that they would keep whatever money she had used to pay them for her classes, tuition and her dorm room. She knew that her family wouldn't like this but it was the only way. If she wanted to stop all of this craziness then she just had to sacrifice herself and her own dreams to make the lives of those she loved a lot better for them. After dropping all of her classes, Kagome took in a deep breath and went in search of a bath room where she could take a bath.

As soon as morning came, Kagome and Rin got their favorite weapons and jumped in Rin's car. As they made their way to the house, Rin had handed Kagome another three vile of her special drink so that Kagome could talk without having to drink again; well at least for a good while. Mind you this was just until she found the perfect combination so that Kagome would never have to drink blood unless she lost to much; she would soon be able to talk again without her wound reopening, but that was if she could find the right combination in time. Once they reached the house, Rin and Kagome walked into the house only to be frozen by the strong and enraged aura that surrounded it. Rin turned to Kagome and said, "Can we please go and fix your boyfriend first."

"His not my boyfriend." Kagome growled.

"Yet." Rin stated.

"I guess, just make sure that no one stops me…you aren't rusty are you?" Kagome replied.

"Of course not…did you honestly think that I would slack off on you?" A wounded Rin asked.

"Quiet faking it and come on." Kagome stated with a grin on her face.

After knocking out a few guards and getting pasted the camera, Kagome and Rin reached the glass cage in which Inuyasha had been locked in. As soon as she had locked eyes with the angry demon before her, she grinned and asked, "What's the matter baby? Did you get caught?"

"Caught the crap bitch," Inuyasha growled. "And let me the fuck out."

"I'm only part of a bitch thanks to you but if you remember me so well then I wonder if your human heart and your hanyou self remember me to." Kagome stated in a mocking tone as she began to pour her miko energy into the lock.

"Feh, of course…and you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do." He growled.

"And so do you…seeing as how you dated her twin sister and all." Rin hissed.

"Feh, if she would have never left me out then none of this would be happening." Inuyasha growled as he watched the lock break open.

"Now, you will behave and I will get the chance to announce my plan." Kagome stated as she couldn't help but smile when Inuyasha quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But after that you and I will have to talk." Inuyasha whispered into her ear in a low and husky voice.

"Indeed…we have to have a long, very long talk." Kagome whispered in her own husky voice.

"Uh guys…we're not alone anymore." Rin whispered as she pulled out her long, black sword with a blood red jewel on the center and stood in front of them in a protective stance.

"Kagome, what have you done?" her worried mother asked.

"Feh." Inuyasha growled as he grinned.

"You need to subdue him." Izayoi was heard as she began to do the same spell from before.

"He's not going to hurt anyone, Inuyasha is and has always been in full control…you just chose to not listen to him and lock him up like an animal." Kagome hissed as she got ready to throw the subduing spell back at Izayoi if necessary.

"Kagome…what's going on?" a worried Kikiyo was heard.

"Oh good, everyone is here…" Rin stated as she slightly lowered her sword.

"I take it you're going first?" Kagome asked as she kept her arms wrapped around Inuyasha.

"Rin? What is going here? How do you know this girl?" Sesshomaru was heard as he bared his fangs at his demon brother.

"Chill out Sesshomaru…I have full control." Inuyasha growled back.

"Sesshomaru…there's something I've been keeping from you for a while now." Rin answered in a small voice.

"Oh, and what would that be?" he asked.

"I have no parents because." Rin stated as she locked eyes with the vampire king. "I am test 456, the only one that was born and the only one that has not died."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sesshomaru growled.

"So, what the previous king tried to create was created after his death." Sota stated as he began to approach Rin.

As soon as she had seen her brother move, Kagome had made her move, with in a blink of an eye and before anyone could realize what had happened, Sota landed on the floor with a small cut on his neck. As it slowly healed, Kagome glared at her brother as she held both her daggers in front of herself while standing in front of Rin and Sesshomaru in a very protective stance. As soon as the shock wore off, Kagome changed to her vampire form and said, "Get near her or even try to just one more time and you will find yourself in the next life."

"You mean to tell me you are going to defend a creature that will later die because of her unstable body?" Sota growled as his eyes began to brighten.

"She isn't going anywhere because one she found a very powerful mate and two…I give her some of my blood." Kagome answered as she kept her eyes locked with her brother. "So I don't care how good her blood smells to any vampire…anyone who tried to do anything will have to go through me."

"You did what now?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I gave her some of my blood so that one she wouldn't did and her body could stabilize and two so that she would be able to have children…but she has to drink my vampire blood every few months…that's until she figures out how she can stabilize herself." Kagome explained as she briefly turned to look at her friend and her mate.

"I'm sorry I never told you….I'm so sorry." Rin cried into her mate's arms.

"Sesshomaru…you better not betray her." Kagome whispered low enough so that he only heard her.

"I am not that kind of man." He growled.

"Then what does this have to do with you?" Sango asked as she appeared from behind Miroku. "I just heard from the school…you're a drop out…why?"

"Not only did you let your team down but you messed it up for everyone." Miroku growled.

"Miroku shut up and let her talk." Kikiyo hissed as Naraku pushed everyone back.

"I guess now it's my turn." Kagome stated.

"Well?" Onigumo was heard. "What is it that you have to tell the court?"

"Uh…well to be honest I've always hated my life…I've always hated the fact that my father never got a chance to live his life like an actual father because of all these stupid rules and the stupid court…so I've come up with a plan." Kagome stated as she began to unseal Sango's, Miroku's, and Kikiyo's memories.

"And what would that be?" Sota asked.

"I will not rest, nor will I live peacefully until I have turned all of this court shit into nothing but a fucking legend." Kagome hissed as her own eyes began to glow in pure fury. "Even if it means that I have to take the throne form you….brother."

Before anyone could say a word, all eyes were turned to Kagome's mother as she began to laugh. As she fell to the floor in laughter, it was then that the two realized just what was going on. As soon as she had all of the people she cared about, even her stepfather, Kagome glared at her mother and pushed her into the room Inuyasha had once been locked in. Once she was locked in, Kagome blocked the door way and asked, "Who the hell are you," in a low and dangerous voice.

"You took this long to figure it out…how sad…you…the all mighty dragoness, took this long to figure out that I was never really your mother." She laughed.

"Answer me!" Kagome roared as she threw some ice spears toward the women before her.

After easily avoiding the icicles she continued to laugh before she answered, "I was the one of the three that help kill your father…I am one of the few that has managed to get the true power of the dragons in my grasp."

"That is no possible…all of the dragons are dead." Miroku stated.

"You are nothing but a want a be." Sango hissed.

"That's what you all may think but once we've got her power…we'll be the new dragons and a new time will come…a time where the dragons rule again." She stated in a cold voice.

Suddenly, before anyone could say a word, the room was surrounded and covered in the darkest aura any of them had ever felt. As all eyes turned to the one girl that had completely lost it, the imposter before them slowly back away as she tried to find a way for her to escape. However she would never get to see the light of day; she had just mocked and pissed off the strongest of the dragon line and she would not make it out alive. As Kagome took a step forward she let out a low and dangerous growl before she said, "My father was no fool and neither was my family…if you think for one moment that I will fear you fools who thought they could be the next rulers of the skies then you are sadly mistaken."

"Please…have mercy." She begged as she dropped to her knees. "I did not know that you were in such a state…join us…be my lords queen…become the queen of the new age."

"Mercy? I am as cold as the ice that I am loved by….die and know your place." Kagome hissed as she locked eyes with the women before her.

Everyone watched in shock as the demon before them (Kagome) froze the women before them without even touching her. Once she was completely frozen, Kagome pushed the body down and watched as it shattered in countless pieces. Once that was done, she turned to face everyone only to pass out. As her barrier was lowered, Inuyasha ran forward and quickly caught Kagome while her friends surrounded them in a protective circle. Kikiyo locked eyes with her brother and said, "Long ago before we met you brother…I made a promise and I will not back out now…I will help my sister end this…and when this is all over she will finally have control for her life and we will all be able to live our lives as we wish…even if it's with a family that only showed use nothing but unhappiness."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sota asked.

"Kagome, our sister…is stronger than anyone could have ever image. Because of the pure vampire blood you give her to help save her life…she was able to take better control of the dragon blood that ran through her veins." Kikiyo stated.

"It is also thanks to Inuyasha's blood that she was able to strengthen the dragon's blood and is able to transform into the dragoness that first gave the Higurashi family their gift over the elements." Miroku added.

"Now if you excuse us…we'll be taking our leave." Sango stated.

Before anyone could stop them, they all disappeared as Kikiyo slowly used the dark miko spells she had been taught and helped them all take their leave. While the parents were left to argue and yell as to whose fault all of this was and where they could have gone, Kikiyo fell to her knees as they appeared in an empty room with white sheets covering all of the old furniture. Once she had caught her breath, she looked up and whispered, "Welcome…to the Higurashi household."

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter…please let me know what you think of it so far. Please review and I know that it all my be confusing but trust me…the next chapter will clear everything up. I promise but please just…REIVEW!!!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After removing the sheets from all of the furniture, they all took their seats while Inuyasha sat in the middle with Kagome in his arms. He had no idea how long it was going to take her to wake up nor did he know if she was going to one day find a way to wake her up. Realizing how much this was affecting Inuyasha, Rin pulled out of her mates arms and approached the two as she said, "I can help wake her up…I can help her."

"Rin?" Sesshomaru called as he walked over to the three of them.

"Rin, if you don't mind…please weak my sister up…it's about time she clarified things for all of us." Kikiyo stated as she sat in her mates arms.

"Rin what exactly are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to give her some of my blood…that way she will regain her strength faster and she can explain everything." Rin answered as she turned to Sesshomaru to add. "Don't worry…I probably heal a lot faster than you do now."

Before he could even think about stopping his mate, Sesshomaru watched, along with the others, as she easily cut her wrist and placed it over Kagome's now opened mouth. After letting a few drops fell into her mouth, Rin pulled away as her wound disappeared. Once she was done, she jumped into her mate's arms and waited for Kagome to wake up. Of course they didn't have to wait long when they heard Kagome say, "Uh…now that was a bitch to get a hold of."

"Finally…now will you please explain things to us dear sister." Kikiyo hissed.

"Oh take a chill pill sis." Kagome stated as she sat up and looked around only to realize where they were exactly.

"I for one have entered your circle only to protect my mate." Naraku growled. "If I find your plans any danger toward my mate then I saw take my leave and take my mate with me."

"Did you hear that sister Kikiyo?" Kagome asked in an amused voice.

"Yeah, and I have to say I find it quiet funny." Kikiyo stated before she slapped her mate. "For not even my mate can keep me from protecting my twin sister…my other half."

"Good, now where shall I start?" Kagome stated.

"You can start with the beginning." Sesshomaru growled.

"Alright, Kikiyo…a little light here." Kagome stated.

"Alright." Kikiyo answered.

After lighting the room with her miko energy, all eyes turned to find Kagome sitting on the floor with Inuyasha behind her. Once they were all ready, Kagome closed her eyes and said, "Very well then, I'll start with the true story of the Higurashi line…not the one that my mother's family chose to tell…but the one that has been known in the Higurashi family."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"You brother told us the story already." Sango added.

"No, he told you what they were told by the elders of my father's family…even though Sota was the first son of our father; he could never trust him completely." Kikiyo stated.

"Would you all just let her tell the story." Rin hissed.

"Sorry" they all mumbled.

After taking a calming breath, Kagome looked everyone and said, "Long ago, drugging the feudal era, dragons were the strongest race out of all the demons that lived. They could control many elements and only the strongest of dragons could control the elements that were created from the combination of two different."

"The royals." Kikiyo added.

"Yes, lightning, ice, metal, and others such like that. However there came a day where the dragon kingdom began to split apart because of the youngest of the royals. She was the youngest and had left the walls of her castle to explore, she had never liked to be locked up and introduced with men that thought that could tame her free spirit. So one day she met a human, he had been in danger and wanted to live to see his family. She had a big heart so she had of course helped him out, and it was then that the two began to talk in peace. As time pasted they slowly began to fall in love."

"But with the rules and her family's expectations, she would never be allowed to mate with her new found love so she left her kingdom and gave up her throne so that she could live with her new mate. When the years pasted she and the man she loved tried to have a child." Kikiyo explained as Kagome took some time to breath.

"But once they had bore a beautiful human child their happiness had ended, she was forced to watch in horror as her mates' family was killed and as her child was killed before her eyes. Just as her family were about to kill the last of her mates family she let lose her entire power and took to her purest form. She had killed the family that had rid her of her only happiness."

Kagome looked at everyone with tears in her eyes as she finished the story. "So as she died along side her mate and her murdered child, she turned her said eyes to the only boy that had survived and begged him to take her blood and drink it so that she would always be able to protect her new family. So that she would always be with them…no matter how small or thin her blood ran through their veins she would be there to protect them."

They all sat in silence as Kagome and Kikiyo cried into the arms of their mates. Knowing that they were unable to continue, Rin stood up and said, "After a long life of living and enjoying his family, the young boy had managed to create a bigger family. However he was soon killed by one of the man that his great granddaughter had refused to marry. He had figured them all out and wanted to gain the power of the mighty dragons. He sold his soul to the demons and continued to try and take their power…it wasn't until a curse was placed on him that had had been forced to stop his assaults."

"The curses had been placed on them by our great ancestor…Midoriku…she promised to protect their family so long as they kept themselves hidden and so long as they stopped using their powers." Kagome stated. "Once in argument the court had been born…the court was originally made to protect the Higurashi family."

"So if it was originally made to protect you why is the vampire king in control of it?" Inuyasha growled.

"The only reason my brother had been given to the vampires was because he was the only one that could take the pure blood and become the new vampire king…a kinder on…but after he found out about our father, he was enraged and wanted nothing more than revenge." Kikiyo explained.

"So the only ones that can call off the court is you two and Sota." Inuyasha stated.

"Yes but my brother is trying to use the court so that he can kill the people that killed our father." Kagome answered.

"but that's not going to do anything." Rin stated.

"He will go mad when he has nothing else to do." Sesshomaru added.

"So then what do you plan to do about all of this?" Naraku asked.

"I had a master…she trained me to master my powers as much as I could while they were sealed." Kagome explained. "So you all have to go back to school while I try and finish my training."

"What if they go after you?" Sango asked.

"Who's going to help you then?" Miroku asked.

"Help her?" Rin repeated before she busted out into laughter. "She doesn't need any help from us…I feel sorry for those poor souls."

With a smile on her face, Kagome locked eyes with everyone and said, "You all need to act as if nothing has happened…I'm going to start training and working…we'll all be meeting when I call you…we'll meet here."

"If that's it then I'm going to sleep." Sesshomaru growled as he stood up with his mate in his arms.

"So are we." Kikiyo and Naraku were heard.

"Where exactly are we going to sleep?" Miroku asked.

"Just choose a room and use it…no one uses this please either way…it belongs to me." Kagome stated as she and Inuyasha stayed where they were seated.

As the two of them waited for everyone to leave, Kagome sat in Inuyasha's arms and allowed his aura to surround her and keep her hidden from the world. She knew that she could take care of herself and she knew that if worst come to worst she would be able to stop anyone so long as she took to her true form but that didn't mean that she didn't like to hear that she was treasured. She didn't want people to stop trying to protect her. Once they were all gone, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and asked, "So what are you really doing?"

"I'm going to make my own court…one that isn't so uptight like the others." Kagome answered as she kept her eyes closed. "I'm going to make my court, over throw my brother and change everything."

"There aren't that many of us you know." Inuyasha growled as he slowly began to rock her to sleep.

"I know…but I have…two more people…in mind." Kagome whispered as she tried to hold back a yawn.

"Oh, and who are they?" Inuyasha asked as he began to make low growling noises to make her fall asleep faster.

Before he could even get his answer, Kagome had fallen fast asleep in his arms. As she held onto him, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as she whispered his name in her sleep. After looking for an empty room for them to use, Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the bed before he lay down next to her. Soon morning came and they all made their way to the kitchen. Once they were all gathered, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and asked, "So who are you going to appear as the last two people we're missing for the court?"

"Well I don't think you all are going to like this…well Rin doesn't know so she might be alright with it." Kagome answered as she took a step away from her mate.

"Kagome sister…please tell me you are joking." Kikiyo was heard.

"I'm sorry to say but I will later on today go in search of Koga and Ayame Wolf…they are to be my last of the court." Kagome stated.

"What?!" everyone but Rin yelled.

"Who are they?" Rin asked.

"They are the two that mainly bought Kagome when she was at Hakudoshi's mercy." Sesshomaru growled.

"You must be crazy!" Sango yelled.

"You shouldn't trust them." Miroku added.

"If Kagome trust them then I do too." Rin declared.

"Feh doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to the bastard." Inuyasha growled.

"I know but as least you all will give them a chance right?" Kagome asked.

"If you think that he is worth it then I will give them a chance." Sango stated. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to best him if he pisses me off."

Once she had gotten everyone o agree with her, Kagome smiled and said, "Good now I guess you all should start making your way to school…I have to go and fill out last two members in."

"How are you going to find them?" Naraku asked. "I could have Kanna and Kagura help you."

"That's not necessary…I can find them on my own." Kagome answered with a grin.

"I see…well take care and we shall see you soon…dragon princess." Naraku stated.

"I'm not a dragon so you don't have to call me that." Kagome stated as she turned to her mate and said, "Although if you want to you can come with me…I don't want to go alone."

"As you wish…Sango…Miroku." Inuyasha growled.

"Don't worry we'll take care of things…just do what has to be done and we'll see you at practice." Sango stated as she and Miroku turned to make their leave.

"What about me?" Rin asked.

"I still need the pills to be perfect…perhaps your mate can help you now." Kagome answered as she and Inuyasha got ready to leave.

"What pills?" Sesshomaru and Kikiyo asked at the same time.

"The pills that will allow her to stop using sign langue for good." Rin answered. "If I can get the right combination right."

"Anyway, we'll all meet up once I'll rang the call for now do as you please but make sure you stay away from our enemy." Kagome growled before she and Inuyasha disappeared from sight.

After disappearing from sight, Kagome and Inuyasha made their way to the Shikon boarding school and picked up one of Kagome's hidden cars before they began to make their way to look for Koga. As they reached the first red light of their trip, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and asked, "Just how do you plan on finding who we're looking for? If I recall they were going to leave the city soon."

"Just keep driving and make sure to lose my brothers goons." Kagome stated in a low voice as she began to close her eyes.

Once she had closed them and with her mind set on the two she wished to find, Kagome could feel all the auras that surrounded them and that lay ahead in the deeper part of the city. Once she was sure that they were still in the city, Kagome began to sense and try to track them down so that she could tell which way they had to go and how long it would take them to find them. Just as she had found them, she heard Inuyasha's voice say, "Are you done? I could use some of your help here."

"Uh, man…hold on love." Kagome whispered before she let lose some of her miko energy so that she could paralyze anyone that had or planned on following them around the town.

"Now that we're gotten rid of them care to tell me where we're going?" Inuyasha growled as Kagome reached for him.

"Keep heading up this street until you hit the tenth light. There you will make a right and then four blocks down is the house we're looking for." Kagome answered in a tired voice as she tried to ignore the small burn that her wound was giving off.

"You better hope that they do not turn us away." Inuyasha growled.

"I'm sure that they will be surprised to see me." Kagome whispered as she kept her eyes on the road.

Although the rest of the ride was left in silence, Kagome could tell that her soon to be mate did not like the idea but was going to go through with it just because it would soon make her happy. With a smile on her face, Kagome took hold of his hand as they reached the house and whispered low enough so that he could barely hear her and said, "I'm glad that you are doing this for me…remind me later to do something special for you…love."

Before he could say a word, Kagome had gotten out of the car and stretched out her hand as she placed a barrier around the entire house. Just as Inuyasha was about to ask her what she was doing, he turned to the window to find a pissed off Koga and a surprised Ayame standing there watching them. With a smile on her face, Kagome waved at them before she took hold of her mate to be and bragged him to the door. Once they were at the door, Kagome was not surprised when she was met with a pissed off wolf demon asked, "What the hell do you want? I didn't do anything to your mate."

After hitting her mate over the head, Ayame smiled at her guest and said, "Please come in…I'll get us some drinks."

"Thank you very much, I'm glad to see that you're doing all right, Princess Ayame of the wolf demon clan." Kagome answered with a grin.

"And you are?" Ayame asked as Inuyasha walked passed her.

"I am Taisho Inuyasha, second heir to the dog demon clan." He answered.

"Get dog shit out of our house." Koga growled.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my mate to be…Koga." Kagome stated in such a cold voice that it froze Ayame and Inuyasha in their places.

"As you wish." Koga growled as he took a seat across from her and next to his mate.

As they waited for Ayame to take her seat after serving them some drinking, Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to one another as they waited for one of the couple before them to say a world. Realizing that Kagome had been waiting for them to say the first word, Ayame cleared her throat and asked, "How are you feeling…are you alright to be talking the way you are now?"

"I'm just fine but thank you for asking." Kagome answered.

"Thank you for helping my intended get out of that house." Inuyasha stated.

"I should be the one thanking her; she's the one that gave us all a chance to get out." Ayame replied.

Having had enough, Koga let out a low growl and said, "Enough with the small talk. What the hell do you talk want with us."

"Watch your tongue." Inuyasha growled.

"Shut it dog shit and just take your whore with you and get the hell out of my life." Koga growled.

Before Inuyasha or Ayame could say or do anything, Kagome had locked eyes with Koga and said, "Whore am I? Then you have a whore for a mate since she and I were very great lovers while you had been sent to gather more girls. However, if you wish to take back your words then I won't punish you for your words but instead I shall tell you why I am here. But you can rest assure that I will not let you get away with that one way or another."

"You really think that I'm scared of you, you miserable…" Koga began.

"However if you do continue to insult as you are doing now than I will have no choice but to agree with the others whom thought of you to be lower than dirt. Should I agree with them then I will have no choice then to cause you great pain and sorrow." Kagome hissed as her aura alone began to chill the room. "Through that would only add to the list of thing I have to do."

"Kagome? What's going on?" Ayame asked.

"To get to the point, my intended wants you to be the last two we need to form our own court." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha…anyway that's only if you fell up to it. I know that you BOTH were probably under the same curse that I was so I have no grudge against you. Therefore I would like it if you agreed to my request." Kagome added.

"How can you not hate us?" Koga asked in a low voice. "How can you offer this to us after what we did to you?"

"Kagome is not that kind of a woman therefore she could never truly hate anyone…not even that bastard Hakudoshi." Inuyasha growled.

"I see…well even if my mate chooses not, Lady Kagome, the mistress of this new court I am pleased to tell you that I will be a part of your court." Ayame was heard as she stood up.

"That's good news to hear…now when I sound the call you are to meet in the old Higurashi land…it was left to me either way so you shouldn't worry about a thing since I still haven't gotten that many people…so I can't really move in there yet." Kagome stated.

"Try not to be late." Inuyasha added.

"I'll be damned if I let my mate do something without me there to protect her." Koga was heard as he faced Kagome and Inuyasha. "I will be honored to join your court so long as you give me the chance to show to you that I am not the men that you have seen so far."

"Feh, as long as you show my mate some respect than I will have no problems with you." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave.

"Well as nice as this was, we have to be taking our leave, I have work to do and I still need to find more people before we can move into my new home." Kagome stated as she and Inuyasha turned to leave.

"Since you have in your court my lady, do not forget that you will have both the northern and the southern wolf tribes that will work for you and serve you for as long as you need us." Ayame stated with a grin of her own.

"Therefore just give the word and our clan will be ready to move in and being the work it is to maintain your home." Koga added.

"Thank you…I suggest you both return to school so that my intended can hand out my orders…as for me I have other matters to attended to thank you." Kagome stated.

Without another word, Inuyasha and Kagome took their leave of their home and went out to finish other matters. After dropping Inuyasha off at school, Kagome claimed into the driver's seat of the car and made her way to her old high school. Once she arrived, Kagome was not surprised when she found and felt Onigumo's aura somewhere within the school.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Kagome told herself as she got out of her car and made her way into the building.

**A/N: Well there you have it; I hope that many thing were cleared up for you. I don't plan on revealing the true villain just yet so please bare with me. Please let me know what you think so far. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Darkiceone**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Since there will be no more sign langue anything that is in italics will be what people are thinking. Just to let you all know. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story…so on with the show. **

Once he had been dropped off at his dorm, Inuyasha had ran inside and got change so that he would not be late to his last class of the day. He knew that he would have to wait before he could talk to his intended and he knew that their mating would have to wait until everything calmed down. Once he was changed Inuyasha got his books and made his way toward his class. As he made his way toward his class he could feel someone watching him very closely. Knowing that they would make themselves known soon enough, Inuyasha kept up his act as he entered his class.

'_Feh, can't wait to see how that bastard send to get me to take Kagome back to them.' _Inuyasha thought as he continued to take down his notes. Once he was done and after he turned in his work, Inuyasha gathered his things and left the class. Just as he reached the alley between the gym and the building his was just in, Inuyasha was stopped with two demons appeared in front of them and two behind him. After dropping his bag, Inuyasha let out a low growl and asked, "Who sent you?"

"We were sent by the lord and lady of the inu demon clan…heir to the throne, Prince Inuyasha…we were asked to take you back home. Your father wishes to speak with you." The oldest of the four spoke.

"My father will not always get what he wants…now move aside and let me through." Inuyasha growled. "I have practice to get to."

"Do not worry my prince." One of the guards behind him said. "Your practice has been canceled. Therefore you are to come with us."

"I know my friends…they aren't going to go anywhere with any of you or anyone that was sent by their families or hers." Inuyasha growled. "So move it."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." They growled as they began to advance on him.

Just as Inuyasha thought he had to fight, he was surprised when he heard his mothers cold voice say, "My son give his answer so leave, I will deal with my mate once I return to the house. None of you are to speak a word until I have arrived…now go!"

"Mother?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to face his mother.

"Did you really think that I would allow your father to keep you from your love?" Izayoi asked with a grin on her face.

"No mother…I did not think that…I was just surprised." Inuyasha answered with a grin of his own.

"Good, now I suggest we get to your practice…there is something that I must tell you and your friends before I take my leave." Izayoi stated.

"Alright mother…this way." Inuyasha answered as he picked up his bags and began to lead the way.

"You know I'm still quite upset with you since you never once told me that you had full control over your demon self." Izayoi stated.

"I'm sorry mother but I didn't think you would believe me." Inuyasha stated as he opened the gym door for her.

"Indeed but you could have tried…but enough of that…I have every important news for you and your mistress." Izayoi stated as she locked eyes with everyone that awaited them in the guys.

"We have no idea what you are talking about." Miroku stated.

"We only wanted to protect Kagome." Sango added.

"Don't try to lie to me…I may be old but I can still tell when I am being lied to." Izayoi hissed.

"Yeah, well what about the news you have for us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Most of the court is on your side but I am sad to say that Sango your father chose to remains on that of Kagome's brother side." Izayoi stated. "He believes that Sota will never be beaten since he has more of the pure blood in his veins…since he has the same blood that Kagome has."

"Should have known." Sango mumbled.

"What of my family?" Miroku asked.

"Same, however you all will have my support and that of lord Onigumo." Izayoi stated.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Until you really need us we will stay where we are. Your father and I have a plan so don't worry about this being a way to trick you…this is to trick them." Izayoi stated.

"So you will help in the takeover of the original court?" Kikiyo's voice was heard.

"Yes, as well as your step father." Izayoi answered.

"Can we trust her?" Naraku asked.

"Watch it you bastard." Inuyasha growled as his eyes flashed between red and gold.

"It's time for me to take my leave…please believe me when I say that we have wanted this to end as much as you all do." Izayoi stated before she took her leave.

Once she was gone, Inuyasha glared at Naraku and said, "Speak to my mother like that again and you will go straight to hell in a blink of an eye."

"So what now?" Sango asked as she and Miroku held their friend back.

"We go back to what we were doing while you do what must be done…as for my sister she'll get a hold of us soon enough." Kikiyo stated as she began to walk away with Naraku at her side.

Meanwhile, Kagome walked into her masters office and as not surprised when she came face to face with her step father. Ignoring his stare, Kagome walked past him and hugged her master before she said, "Sorry that I took so long to get here…I had some other things to tend to."

"And now you must speak with your father child." Kaede stated.

"He is my step father and nothing more. Furthermore he is probably on the same side my brother is." Kagome hissed

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I have cam to state that you have the protection and loyalty of your family." Onigumo stated.

"Is that so?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, child, you know that you will need all the help you can get for this war…if you are fighting for your life then you cannot fight alone….not when those who love you also have a reason to fight." Kaede spoke.

Before Onigumo could say another word, he found himself holding his second daughter. Kagome had jumped into his arms and had not only held onto him but had used his chest to shield her unwanted tears. As her tears slowly rolled the side of her face, Kagome took in a small breath and said, "I know that you never really liked me but thank you…thank you father."

"Now, what will become of the court that had been first created by my great, great, great, sister in law." Kaede spoke.

"You are part of our family?" Onigumo asked in a shocked voice.

"I am related by blood if that is was you ask but as far as being a part of the main house then the answer is not." Kaede answered.

"I see…Kagome only when you will need us most will we help you." Onigumo stated.

"I understand…but for no I need to get things together so if you could kindly leave." Kagome answered as she pulled away from her father's arms.

Once he was gone, Kaede turned to Kagome and said, "Do you really think that your father bought all of that?"

"I hope so but that really doesn't matter…it got him to leave and I'm glad to say that he has chosen to be on my side." Kagome answered as she took a seat in from of her trainer and master.

"Well everything has been going according to your plan since you first came to me." Kaede spoke. "However you have yet to figure out who is behind all of this."

"I know, but I have no idea why I can't sense the man I'm looking for. Anyone else that I want to find I can find easily thanks to my powers but I can't seem to find the other two that were involved in my parents death." Kagome explained as she took in a calming breath.

"That doesn't matter at the moment, if your going to be working for this school then I will have to give you a dorm in the teachers building, that is of course unless you have somewhere to sleep." Kaede stated.

"Don't worry about that…I'll be on time and I won't need a dorm here." Kagome answered.

"Alright then, you start your full time job tomorrow." Kaede stated as she began to pull out all of the paper work that Kagome needed to fill out.

"Alright but once I'm done filling out the paper work I have to go and let my friends know that they don't need to work here anymore. As for them needing money for college and stuff I'll be worrying about that." Kagome stated as she reached for a black bold point pen that sat on her masters desk.

Knowing that nothing else could be done, Kaede nodded her head and just allowed the girl to fill out the paper work. After she had done so, Kagome had gone back to her dorm and had gathered all her things. After leaving a note with instructions on what to do, Kagome left them and made her way to the Higurashi old house. Once she was there, Kagome began to clean up and began to look for the hidden door that would lead her to the bottom of the house.

Soon weeks passed and the whole school had already forgotten about Kikiyo's little sister's disappearance. No one know how to find her but no one knew that we would be hiding under their noises all of this time. It was the end of the week and Kagome had just finished with her last class. As she put all of the arrows away, Kagome looked up and was surprised when she saw her sister standing in front of her. After finishing up what she was doing, Kagome met her sisters eyes again and asked, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you that we were meeting at the main house now."

"Yeah well, I just got a weird feeling and figured I should come and get you. You don't mind do you?" Kikiyo answered as she looked around only to be surprised at the perfect marks the child she had been teaching left on the bull's eye.

"I see, alright I just need to put all of this away and then we'll be ready to go." Kagome answered as she walked over to pull the arrows out of the bull's eye.

"What about Inuyasha?" Kikiyo asked.

"OH, he should have realized it by now…anyway I asked him to make sure that everything was starting to run a lot smoother." Kagome answered as she pulled out each arrow with ease.

"I see, well then I guess we shouldn't take are time." Kikiyo replied.

"Is Naraku waiting for us in the car?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, he's with Kagura and Kanna." Kikiyo answered.

"Alright, then have you made sure that they were going to follow along with all of this." Kagome asked. "I know that now that many demons will join us since they free brother."

"We have some of Naraku's relative but that's about it…we do have all of the wolf tribe on our side so that should be a good thing for now." Kikiyo added.

"Yeah well, I guess that will have to do for now." Kagome whispered as she finished up.

Once Kagome was done, she grabbed her things and got into the car with her sister. She hadn't seen any of her friends since that day and she couldn't wait to see everyone. The only one that she had been able to keep in touch with was Rin but that was only because of the pills she needs to take daily. Once they were in the car, Kagome turned to Kagura and Kanna and said, "It's nice to see you two again. I hope you weren't troubled at all."

"We're glad we could help a friend out in need. Don't worry about it." Kagura answered.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing alright Kagome." Kanna whispered.

"Same here…Naraku, can you please hurry up…I don't want to keep everyone waiting." Kagome stated as she looked out the window.

"Alright, but do not tell me to slow down later on." Naraku stated before he stepped on the gas.

As she felt the car go faster, Kagome turned to Kanna and said, "Kanna you are good with your mirror right?"

"Yes, I can stuck the soul of any one that dares harm you my lady." Kanna answered.

"Kagura you can control the wind correct?" Kikiyo asked.

"Yes, Lady Kikiyo." Kagura answered.

"Good then would the both of you please make our little unwanted follower disappear." Kagome stated in a cold voice as she began to hide the car form view.

Once they started to do what they were told, Naraku began to drive faster and making a lot of turns so that he could lose them faster. Once they were done losing their follower, Kagome was glad when Naraku pulled up into her new home. Once they had arrived, Kagome got out of the car and was not surprised when she was pulled into a passion filled kiss. As she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, Kagome heard Miroku's voice say, "You two really need to get laid."

"How dare you talk to our mistress like that." Kagura hissed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sango hissed as she gripped her weapon.

"We're here to protect Lady Kikiyo and our mistress Kagome." Kagura answered.

"WE don't need your help." Koga growled as he realized that they were related to the bastard that driven him into hell for most of his life.

Having no other choice, Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and let out her angered aura freeze everyone in their place. Once everyone had quieted down, Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you all for trying to work together…now can we place head in side. There are some things I need to announce and say."

"Feh, you should have just thrown in the damn room." Inuyasha growled.

"Stupid up." Koga growled.

"Man, everyone move it!" Ayame growled.

"Will this be good news or bad news?" Rin asked.

"You'll see." Kagome answered.

Once they were all seat, Kagome looked around and closed all the door before she forze them shut. She knew that this probably freaked some of the demons that were on their side out but what could she say, she just loved to scare the shit out of people. Once she was seated, she turned to Ayame and said, "First things first…anything new while I was gone?"

"Nothing has happened so far…" Ayame answered.

"I managed to find the right combination but you're going to have to add some of your mates blood before you take the pills." Rin was heard. "You have to take the pill with his blood or else it won't work."

"Onigumo hasn't done anything but so far brother has tried to get me to go back to the house so that he can talk to me." Kikiyo added.

"Other than that nothing has happened." Inuyasha stated.

"But we do need more weapons for everyone to practice with and we need a better time schedule so that we can all train." Sango stated.

"We don't have enough monks or miko's on our side either…that can be a problem." Miroku added.

"Uh, well in that case I don't think you all will like what I'm able to say." Kagome stated as she slowly stood up and backed away from her mate.

"Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

"I suggest you let us know your plans…mistress of the Higurashi house hold." Sesshomaru was heard as he walked in.

"You're late." Rin hissed.

"Sorry baby but I had something to finish at the office." Sesshomaru stated as he took his place next to Rin.

"I'm going to meet with my brother tonight." Kagome announced as she kept her place in fornt of everyone.

At first the whole room when into a dead and eerie silence. However it was soon broken when all eyes turned to face the laughing hanyou holding his sides as he said, "your one crazy bitch…you meant to say we."

"No, I'm going by myself." Kagome stated in a cold voice. "I don't want to risk any of you getting hurt."

"Sister…as your elder sister I think that I should go with you." Kikiyo stated.

"I'm going alone, I don't want him to find out what we're planning on doing." Kagome stated in a much colder voice. "Besides…if it'll make everyone feel any better, I'll take my mate with me."

"Mate?" Koga asked. "You two haven't even mated."

"Who ever said that?" Kagome asked as she turned to face her mate.

Everyone watched in shock as a mock appeared on Kagome's neck and on Inuyasha neck. They matched one another and had the same aura as each other. Once she was done proveing to them, Kagome hide their mating marks again and looked at every ones shocked faces. After letting out a small laugh she added, "I didn't think he needed to know about that either but I guess since I told him about the small promise we made when we were all little, he probably saw that coming."

"Feh, we're hiding it so that they can't trace us." Inuyasha stated.

"You mean to tell us because of your mating you two doubled if not tripled in power." Naraku asked.

"Basically…anyway I want everyone to stay the night…I want everyone here so that when we get back I'll be able to tell you all what exactly happened and what our next move is going to be." Kagome stated.

"Isn't that nice…alright but you have to call us if anything goes wrong." Kikiyo stated.

"We'll do that…anyway why don't you all get your rest, Inuyasha and I have to get ready to go and see my brother." Kagome answered as she waited for her mate to stand next to her.

"Alright, then I'll give you the last pill you will ever take after you've talked with your brother." Rin stated.

"Thanks, and I'll let you know when you can stop worrying about not being able to have any kids." Kagome replied.

"Kagome, please take care of yourself." Sesshomaru stated as he and Rin left the room.

One by one they all took their leave, that is until only the one couple were left behind. Kagome turned to her mate as she wrapped her arms around him and took in a deep calming breath. Everything was catching up to her a lot fast then what she had expected and she had no idea what to do. She didn't want her friends to know because that would only cause them to worry about her and what they were going to do in the future.

**A/N: Well there you have it…that's the end for this chapter…Please let me know what you think. Oh and flames are welcomed and I would like to apologize for any of my grammar mistakes up until now and for the future. I just get so into it that I completely forget about the little things. **

**Darkiceone**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Everyone acted as if nothing was going on. Kagome was wearing a black mini skirt with a off the shoulder Victorian shirt that matched it perfectly. As they made their way toward Kagome's blood red motorcycle, Inuyasha made it known that they would be back and that everyone had better be ready and waiting for them in the meeting room when they got back. Just as Inuyasha had gotten on the bike, Kagome turned to face Rin as she heard her call out, "Wait! Kagome Wait!"

"Feh, we're going to be late." Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up, I don't think he is going to want us to be on time anyway…what's wrong Rin?" Kagome growled back.

"Here…this should help…Inuyasha already added the drop of his blood…take it and you'll be fine…hell it might enhance your powers but I'm not all that sure." Rin explained as she handed her the vile of blood.

"I forgot about that." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Thanks…I'll see you all when we get back." Kagome answered before drinking it.

"Alright, just be careful and if he tries anything just call us." Kikiyo was heard.

"We will…later." Inuyasha stated before seeding out of the house.

"Bye everyone…take care." Kagome called out.

Once she was sure that he was going the right way, Kagome held onto him and enjoyed the ride. She loved motorcycles and she was glad that her mate did not go slower than her but faster. As they sped through the streets, Kagome smiled and could feel the eyes of the vampire around them stare at them as they were followed to the vampire home. Once they arrived, Kagome turned to her vampire self as she used her powers to keep everyone away from her mate. Just as they reached the front doors, she heard a familiar voice ask, "Why? Why did you do this?"

With a small smile on her face, Kagome turned to face one of her friends and said, "I'm sorry you feel this way Nana but I have to do this…I need to fight for my life just as you all have fought to keep the life style you have now."

"So you say…just follow me princess Kagome…the king is waiting for you." She hissed as she began to lead the way.

After stopping her mate from saying anything, Kagome glared at her friend and turned to a nearby guard and said, "Take her away and lock her up in her room until I am gone. I wish to go to my brother on my own."

"Feh, should have kept your mouth shut." Inuyasha growled as he followed his mate.

Once they were left alone, Kagome allowed Inuyasha to take hold of her as the doors to her brother's room were opened. As soon as they had walked in, the door were shut close and locked from the outside. With a grin on her face, Kagome turned to face her brother and said, "Oh come now brother…I'm not that rude…I wouldn't leave without finishing our conversation."

"Like if you really care about that right now dear sister." Sota growled.

"Watch your mouth blood sucker." Inuyasha growled as his markings appeared. "That's my MATE you're talking to."

"It's alright baby…he is my brother after all." Kagome whispered as she got closer to him. "After all…he wouldn't hurt his own sister…his own flash and blood. Right Sota?"

"I'm glad to hear that…now dear sister would you care to tell me what exactly your planning on doing." Sota stated.

"I have nothing up my sleeve as of yet dear but I will let you know when and if I've come up with something." Kagome answered.

"Then can you at least tell me if you still plan over throwing me?" Sota replied.

"What if her answer is yes? What then?" Inuyasha growled.

"Then I will have to tell her that I will not be holding back…not even for my own sister." Sota stated as he locked eyes with her.

"That's good to hear…I wouldn't want you to show any weakness to your people." Kagome replied. "But I have to tell you…I will not be holding back either."

"Kagome…you're not going to be fighting alone." Inuyasha whispered so that only she could hear him.

"Yes I am…otherwise if I win it wouldn't count." Kagome whispered back just as low.

"I know…but that's not why I called you here." Sota answered before some of his guards entered the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha growled as he drew his hidden sword.

"Nothing…since she had just stated that she will eventually over throw me I have the right to protect myself." Sota growled as his eyes burned in anger.

Kagome's aura flared as her eyes began to light up in a bright blue color. With a smile on her face, Kagome backed away with her arms raised up and said, "Alright, I see that you will not listen to what I have to say…Inuyasha…lets go…it seems that my brother will not listen to what I have to say."

"Feh, you should have listened to what she had to say." Inuyasha growled as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

"She's the one that left our family…it is because of her that our mother is missing or dead…I have no use to listen to a fool that only wishes to fight for her own life and no one else's." Sota stated as the wind around them slowly began to tense.

Just as Kagome was about to explode with anger, Inuyasha shook his head before he knocked out his mate; he knew that if he would have just let her go off that not even he would be able to stop her since he wasn't completely adjusted to his new powers. Just as all the vampires were about to attack him, Inuyasha glared at each of them as he raised his sword. Knowing what he could do with just one swing of his sword, Sota stopped his guards and took a step back. After locking eyes with the pissed off inu demon, Sota grinned and asked, "So you're on a different side then your mate? I never would have guessed."

"I'll always be on my mates side…I just didn't want her killing you when she wouldn't even remember it." Inuyasha growled as he raised his sword a bit higher into the air. "Would you like to state otherwise?"

"No, I have seen the truth…however if you're on her side then why stop her from killing me…a great obstacle in her way." Sota shot back.

Unable to hold back his laughter, Inuyasha began to laugh as he slightly lowered his sword before he said, "Just because she planned on over throwing you didn't mean that she planned on killing you." Inuyasha growled. "You really don't know her at all…she's fighting for her life and all of ours."

"It seems that I don't…the next time she sets foot in this house I will attack…as if she were here to over throw me." Sota stated as he turned to leave.

Knowing that this was his chance to leave without being followed, Inuyasha kept his sword at the ready as he turned and ran out of the room. As he made his way through out of the house, no vampire dared to stop the over protective inu demon from leaving the house with his passed out mate. As soon as he was outside, Inuyasha got on the bike with Kagome in his lap and drove off. Once they were gone Sota turned to one of Kagome's friends as he heard her ask, "Did she hurt you my king," in a cold and emotionless voice.

"Nana…she did not hurt me." Sota answered. "It appears that I was the one that hurt her."

"King?" the guards asked.

"Leave them be…announce it to all that no one is to follow her any longer…she has been warned." Sota growled as he turned to Nana. "Follow me…I have something I need of you."

"Yes my king." Nana answered.

Once his guards were gone, Sota turned to Nana and said, "I need you to leave this house. It was something I had promised my sister long ago. No one knows where you will be…I have set up a house and with an endless supply of blood. Once things have calmed down, she will find you...she will explain everything to you."

"What? What are you talking about? Isn't she in the wrong here? Not you." Nana answered in a confused voice.

"Just go and leave this house before the sun rises. If I find that you stayed and disobeyed my orders I will give orders to have you killed." Sota stated as he turned to leave.

'_Kagome…what the hell are you doing? What the hell did you get me into?' _Nana thought as she tried to fight back her tears while packing her things.

As he pulled into the drive way Inuyasha was not surprised when he found that the entire house had ran out and was currently waiting for him to stop the bike. Once he had parked, Inuyasha let out a low and dangerous growl when he noticed that everyone tried to get closer to Kagome. Once they had gotten the message, Inuyasha got off the bike with his mate in his arms and growled out, "What the hell are you all looking at?"

"What happened to her?" Kikiyo yelled in anger.

"If he hurt her I'm going to kill him." Rin hissed as she was held back by her mate. It wasn't until after Kagome had given her a pill that contained many things that Rin realized that she had all the powers of a vampire but did not have to drink blood.

"He didn't knock her out…my brother did." Sesshomaru answered s he picked up on the scent that was on the back of Kagome's neck.

"WHAT?!" the entire house yelled out in anger as they turned to glare at Inuyasha.

Not wanting to be attacked before he got a chance to explain, Inuyasha let his true aura out and waited for everyone to submit. Once they head he glared back at them and said, "I knocked her out because she was starting to lose control of herself. I didn't want her to regret doing something she wouldn't remember."

"Then are you going to tell us what exactly happened?" Naraku asked.

"Because we don't have that much time…we still have a list to get done." Koga added.

"And we don't won't to piss off our mistress." Ayame added.

"Look, I'm going to go and lay her down, after that I'll meet you all in the meeting room and explain everything." Inuyasha growled as he began to walk toward their room.

"Inuyasha…are you sure that is all that happened?" Miroku asked.

"I'm sure…just wait for me." Inuyasha growled and took his leave.

"Kagome…what's going on?" Sango asked hoping that her friend would just wake up and answer her.

"I can show you…how she was hurt." Kanna was heard as she walked forward with Kagura at her side.

"Kagura…Kanna…what are you two doing back so early?" Naraku asked.

"We finished early…Kanna saw everything while I did all of the work." Kagura answered. "I have to tell you…this isn't good…"

"Kikiyo?" Miroku asked.

"Alright, everyone to the meeting room so that Kanna can show us what exactly happened.

"What about Inuyasha?" Rin asked. "He said that he would tell us everything when he got back."

"This will be a lot faster." Koga growled.

"I think we should wait for Inuyasha." Rin stated.

"I agree." Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku were heard.

"I do not think that we have time to be waiting around for an overprotective mate to feel like if his mate will be alright." Naraku growled as he took a step forward. "Unless you would like to do something about this?"

"Then I suggest you go and find this overprotective mate and get his ass back here for our meeting." A very pissed off Inuyasha was heard as he walked passed Naraku and into the meeting room.

To speechless to do a thing about it, Naraku watched as Inuyasha stormed into the meeting room with Rin, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango behind him. Once they were all in the room, Inuyasha looked around and locked eyes with Kanna before he said, "Get up here since you already told everyone that you could show them what happened."

"Yes my Lord." Kanna whispered as she stood up and began to make her way up to the front.

'_Wait…how did he know what we were talking about?' _Kikiyo thought as she eyed him before looking for her mate.

"Kagura…she doesn't need your help." Naraku growled as he walked in and toward his mate.

"Feh, if you haven't noticed she just tensed once you said that she didn't need Kagura…Kagura follow her." Inuyasha ordered as he glared at Naraku and Kikiyo._ 'What the fuck is he up to…he's acting as if he is the lord of this house.' _

Once Kagura was at her side, Inuyasha sat down as Kanna closed her eyes and began to remember what her mirror had shown her. As she allowed the image to come to the mirror she tried to hold back her tears. Besides her cousin Kagura, Kagome had been the only one that saw her as a person and not as a demon that could help her get the advantage over a demon or other human. _'I will always try to help you…Kagome-sama.' _Kanna thought sadly as she tried to hold back her tears.

Before anyone could say a word, Inuyasha let out a low growl and said, "You've seen what happened so if any of you say a word to Kagome before she's ready to talk about it I'm going to fucking slit your throats."

"That won't be necessary but thanks for trying to protect me." Kagome's cold but sad voice was heard as she slowly walked into the room while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Kagome." Kanna whispered.

'_Shit…she's going to kick my ass.' _Inuyasha couldn't help but think.

"I guess I can't keep anything but there you have it…for now I have nothing…so if you all want to just take it easy and do what you want go for it…I still have some things to finish before I can start to worry about the next step." Kagome explained as she allowed Inuyasha to wrap his arms around her.

"Then what are we suppose to do? We left our families and we chose to join your side." A demon was heard. "And now you tell us that you have no idea what you're doing…give me a fucking break."

"I know what I'm doing and I know what I'm going to do however it is too early to start on anything." Kagome hissed as he mate let out a low growl.

"If you don't believe than you can fucking leave." Inuyasha added.

"Than what do you plan on doing about the demon that killed all of the Higurashi line? What about them?" a voice was heard.

All eyes turned to find a vampire girl with three bags at her side standing behind them. With a smile on her face, Kagome pulled out of her mate's arms and grinned from ear to ear when she saw who it was. Once they were all sure that she was not here to cause any harm, everyone relaxed when they heard Inuyasha ask, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I ordered her to be brought here…I'm not as clueless as everyone thinks I am." Kagome hissed as she approached her friend.

"Kagome…Mistress of the Higurashi house hold…just what exactly do you want with me?" Nana asked as she waited for Kagome to reach her.

"I need your help the most…come on…you and I need to go somewhere." Kagome stated as she turned to face everyone.

"So than you knew this was all going to happen?" a shocked Kikiyo was heard.

"In a manner of speaking yes…but that's not the point…I know that I haven't told you all everything but please…just wait for me to finish…once I'm done talking with Nana I WILL tell you all everything." Kagome answered as she locked eyes with her mate.

"Feh, you better not take long wench otherwise I'm going to go looking for you." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave. _'Like if I don't know what you're going to do anyway.' _

"Inuyasha!" Kikiyo yelled out in anger.

"She doesn't have to listen to you anymore so I suggest you get over it." Inuyasha growled as he walked out.

"Come on Miroku, we have practice in the morning." Sango stated as she stood up to leave.

"Rin, we need to go and get the last of our things from your house." Sesshomaru growled as he also stood up to leave.

"You have to wait." Naraku spoke up. "If my mate wants to talk to her sister then she will."

"No, I'm sorry Kikiyo but I don't' have time for this…as soon as I get back you'll be the first one I talk to…I promise." Kagome whispered before she left and disappeared with Nana behind her.

Before anyone could stop them, Kagome and the vampire Nana disappeared from sight. While Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru all took their leave, Kikiyo turned to her mate only to find him looking around for Kanna. Once he had found his two cousins, Naraku glared at the two before he said, "I want you to show me where she is going…we can't let her act on her own anymore, she is not doing a proper job as the mistress of this house hold."

"With all due respect cousin," Kagura stated, "she **IS **the mistress of this house hold and can do what she pleases so long as her mate has given his support."

"I don't care…Kanna…show me the whereabouts of the mistress…we can't let her lose control again." Naraku growled.

"Naraku stop this!" Koga and Ayame were heard as they came up to him.

"Shut up all of you!" Naraku roared as he turned to glare at his two cousins.

"Naraku?" Kikiyo asked in anger and confusion.

"Kikiyo, you have to tell them that this is for your sister's best interest." Naraku stated.

"Yes Kikiyo, what will you tell us about your sister?" Ayame growled in anger.

"I trust my sister." Kikiyo hissed. "Kagura…take Kanna and go back with Ayame and the others."

"You need to learn from your mate Naraku." Koga growled as he lead the girls away and toward the others.

"Kikiyo." Naraku growled.

"I can be just as stubborn as you are Naraku…I will not tell you again…trust my sister or get the hell out and stay out of this." Kikiyo hissed before she stormed off. _'Stubborn fool is only going to make my sister think that I don't trust her if he continues this.' _

"Don't worry Kikiyo…we'll tell Kagome that you had nothing to do with his actions." Ayame whispered as she came up to her.

"I know…I just need to be alone for a while." Kikiyo stated before she stormed out of the room and off to a closed off part of the house; a part of the house where only Kagome and she were allowed to go to.

Knowing that if he tired to say anything else, Naraku let out a low and disapproving growl as he turned to leave the room and go to his own room to think. As he walked away from his mate, Naraku slowly began to hide his aura from his mate so that he could have some time to himself to think. He knew that it would only upset her more if he hide himself from her but right now he needed to figure out what he was going to do. _'I need to convince her that she is the one that was meant to keep the lead roll…if I can do that then I will be able to get what I have always wanted.' _Naraku thought as he entered his room to try and redo his plan.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think so far. I would like to thank everyone for letting me know what they think and for reading my story this far. I promise that you all will not be disappointed. **

**Darkiceone**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nana held on to Kagome as she sped through the city. She had no idea where she was going or if she was even going to be staying alone once they were done talking. The only thing she did not know was that she was going to be a part of whatever Kagome had planned wither she liked it or not. Just as she was about to look around to see where she was exactly, Kagome had stopped the car and turned to her friend and said, "Come on, we can talk here without anyone trying to see what we have planed and what I plan to do."

"What are you planning on doing?" Nana asked. "And just where the hell am I suppose to stay now?"

"I'll explain everything once you've given me your answer…as to where you're going to be staying; it depends on your answer as well." Kagome answered as she got out of the car.

"Answer to what?" Nana asked.

"Look I know that you don't trust me just because of the challenge I did with my brother but this has nothing to do with all of that…I just want my life to be my own." Kagome tried to explain.

"And you think that is a good enough reason to kill your brother?" Nana hissed as her eyes flashed a dangerous fire red.

"Why does everyone think that I'm going to kill my brother?" Kagome mumbled loud enough so that she was heard. "I'm not going to kill my brother…he is my brother…why would I kill him?"

"I don't know...for the power, the authority." Nana answered.

"That's just it..even when I do have it I don't plan on staying on the damn throne for that long." Kagome growled out as she changed to her hanyou form.

"Than what exactly do you plan on doing…the clan cannot run without the vampire king to control them…otherwise there will be no order." Nana explained.

With a smile on her face, Kagome faced her friend and asked, "How would you feel of joining me in disarming the court…so that we are all just family and friends protecting one another instead of answering to one another?"

After taking a step back, Nana locked eyes with Kagome and asked, "What do you mean how would I feel?"

After taking a deep breath, Kagome looked up into the star filled sky and asked, "Would you please join me and help me end all of this?"

"Kagome…I'm your friend and all but I just wouldn't feel right fighting against your brother…she is way too strong for me to handle let alone try to fight against." Nana answered.

"You're not going to be fighting him…I am." Kagome stated with a grin on her face. _'Don't tell me…she…she like my brother.' _

"Uh…well…I don't know…I don't want him to think…to think." Nana began to stutter. _'Shit…I don't want to tell her that I like her brother…how weird would that be…she probably thinks that I'll like him just because of his power…I just like him.' _

With a smile on her face, Kagome began to laugh as she turned to look at her friend. Once their eyes met, Kagome stopped her laughter and said, "Don't worry about it…I'm okay with it if you want to see him as more than a friend…actually I want to wish you good luck."

"So you're not mad?" Nana asked.

"No, but I still want you to be a part of my court…well the court won't last long but it's still my court." Kagome stated.

"Why do you want me in your court so badly? Why do you want just one vampire in your court?" Nana asked.

"Because I trust you…and I know once I'm done will all of this that you will be able to handle things for me." Kagome answered.

Outraged by her friends answer, Nana surrounded her in flames as she yelled out, "What the hell is wrong with you! You're going to over throw your brother and get what you want before you have me do all of your fucking work?! You are fucking crazy if you think I'm going to do that!"

"Um…maybe I should have worded myself better." Kagome mumbled.

"What the hell is going Kagome?! What the hell are you doing?!" Nana asked.

"Yes, what is the all mighty dragoness planning?" a cold and evil voice was heard from the trees.

"Nana…I'll explain once I'm done here…just stay still and don't leave my sight." Kagome ordered as she walked over to Nana.

"So, a traitor is amongst the vampires…I don't think you king would like this." The voice added.

"Show yourself or die by my blaze!" Nana yelled as the trees around her began to burn in an intense blaze of fire.

"Nana!" Kagome yelled as she tried to stop her friend but as to late.

Nana watched in horror as her flames surrounded the two of them instead of surrounding the man in the woods that wanted to harm them. As she tried to get control again, she could hear the evil laughter coming from the woods. She knew that this was bad but she didn't want to let anything happen to Kagome. She had always known that she would never hurt Sota…she was just confused and angry. _'And its thanks to that that I failed…now I'm going to get her killed…I'm such a good friend.' _She thought bitterly as she closed her eyes while whispering, "I'm so sorry Kagome."

"If you're so sorry than open your fucking eyes and help me you lazy bitch." Kagome growled out.

"Kagome!" Nana yelled as she opened her eyes only to find Kagome holding back the blazing flames with a wall of ice.

"Who would have thought the princess would rather protect then be protected." The voice growled as he stepped out of the shadows. "I am the second of the three that killed the Higurashi clan. I can control any wind or flames with my will and power."

"I am the mistress of the Higurashi clan, the heir to the vampire thrown…do now temp me to kill you where you stand." Kagome hissed as her form began to change to the one she had used when she had gotten Inuyasha out of the cage. "Now where is she?"

"Who? I have no idea what you're talking about?" he growled as he smiled.

"I'm ready…you can let go now." Nana whispered as she prepared herself. This was a technique that no one she knew. It was form the old books and she didn't plan on letting anyone other than those she trust know that she was a complete master of her powers and that she would easily qualify to be the kings bride.

Kagome quickly jumped back as she lowered her cracking wall of ice. As soon as she had done so, Nana had jumped into the flames with clear flames of her own. Thinking that she had just given up the man that now stood between Kagome and the flames smile and said, "It would seem she knew she was meant to die."

"Die…I'm already dead fool." Nana's cold voice was heard as the flames began to disappear. "I am the master of these flames…do not think that a weakling like you can take them from me."

"Nana?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry Kagome…I got this." Nana whispered with a grin of her own. "Just let me finish him off."

"As you wish." Kagome stated with a smile of her own.

"Finish me off? You must be crazy you little weak vampire…I am the dragon of flames and wind…what makes you think that you can defeat me." He growled as he took a step forward only to jump back as his arm was burn.

"I can because you cannot see my flames…good by…and I do hope you enjoyed this last minutes of your life…they will be painful." Nana hissed as she closed her hands.

Kagome watched as the man before them fell to his knees as he yelled out in pain. She watched as the first layer of his skin disappeared. As she kept her eyes on the man before her she could see the flames doing their work. Knowing that she still needed to get some information, Kagome turned to Nana and said, "Cool it…I need to find out where he has my mother."

Knowing that she had to do so, Kagome smiled when her friend did listen to her. Once she had done so, Nana glared down at the man she was slowly burning and said, "You better answer any and all of my mistress questions…otherwise I don't know if I can hold myself back from giving you an even slower death."

"Now, tell me where my mother is or I will allow her to continue this very slowly." Kagome hissed.

Knowing that he at least had some chance of leaving if he told her, he took in a deep breath and said, "She is in a small house outside of the city, I am the only one that is allowed into that house so you'll need me if you want to get her back."

"How far away from the city is it?" Kagome asked.

"Like I would tell you something like that." He growled.

"Nana." Kagome stated.

"With pleasure." Nana replied with a wicked grin as she used her flames to burn off another layer of his skin.

"Alright, alright!" he yelled out in pain. "Its fifty miles from the sign that states the name of the next town…she's there!"

"Good job…Nana…would you please finish this quickly. We have to finish our talk." Kagome stated as she turned to the sky before adding, "Inuyasha, love, you can come out now."

"Feh, if I would have known she was a master I would not come." Inuyasha growled as he landed next to his mate.

"With pleasure…my mistress." Nana whispered as she stood up straight and allowed her flames to burn the man alive.

After watching the man turn to ash right in front of him, Inuyasha turned to his mate and asked, "Are you sure you can trust her?"

"Yes we can, now would you like me to finish my explanation or would you like to go and help me get my mother first?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what you are really planning." Nana answered as she turned to face her friends.

"If you tell her now we might be able to get to your mother in time." Inuyasha growled. "You're going to have to go over the whole plan with her."

"I know…but that's why I have you…get the others and take them to get my mother." Kagome stated as she hugged her mate. "We'll be alright."

"I can see that…just make sure you're at the house so that you can explain everything to everyone." Inuyasha stated as he got ready to leave.

"I will…just be safe… and please make sure no one gets hurt too much." Kagome replied.

"I will…see you later." Inuyasha growled before taking off to gather everyone. _'Boy are they going to be happy that they have something to do for now.' _

As he made his way to the main house, Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and began to call up Sesshomaru and the others so that they would meet him there. He knew that he could trust the people that his mate had chosen but he would feel a lot better if he had some people that he had picked out with him. _'Feh, Kikiyo is going to be happy while that jackass is going to do a fucking flip.' _Inuyasha thought as he tried to slow down so that he wouldn't crash into anyone when he landed in the court yard of the house.

Just as he landed, he wasn't surprised when he heard Kikiyo ask, "What the hell is going on?"

"Kagome found your mother…we're going to go and get her." Inuyasha answered as he looked around to make sure that everyone was ready.

"Are we all going?" Rin asked as she and Sesshomaru appeared.

"Not all of us…I want some of you all to stay behind and watch the house." Inuyasha growled.

"I'm going." Kikiyo hissed.

"Of course you are." Miroku stated.

"Kagura, Kanna, Ayame, and Koga…you three are going to be staying behind with some of your tribe." Inuyasha ordered.

"Well then I suggest we get moving." Naraku stated as he offered his back to his meet.

"Wait…where's my sister?" Kikiyo asked as she quietly took her his back.

"She still has something to take care of." Inuyasha answered as he turned to his friends.

"Where we going?" Sango asked as she held her weapon over her back.

"We're going a long way so don't you dare go saying you want to come back." Inuyasha growled.

"Well then, let's get going." Rin cried happily as she held her sword.

"Alright then, let's go and get my mother back." Kikiyo stated as she locked eyes with Inuyasha. "Lead the way."

Needing no other encouragement, Inuyasha took off and he began to lead the way. While his brother and Rin ran alongside him on his left side, Sango and Miroku road on Kirara on his right hand side. Behind him was Naraku and the few that had come with him to help recover Kagome's mother. Meanwhile, Kagome and Nana sat in the car in complete and utter silence. She had just finished explaining what had happened up until know and what everyone she had asked to help her meant to her. Just as she thought that Nana was about to yell at her, Kagome couldn't help but grin when she heard Nana asked, "So how does all of this shit have to do with me?"

"Very good question but I don't think you'll like the answer to that." Kagome answered.

"You told me that you would answer any and all of my question before I gave you an answer, so answer me. How does this have anything to do with me?" Nana hissed.

Realizing that she had just been told the truth, Kagome took in a deep breath and looked into Nana's eyes and replied, "Alright but you have to at least think about it before you give me an answer."

"How long would I have?" Nana asked.

"You'll have twenty-four hours to answer me, so you have to think about it." Kagome answered.

"Alright, now answer me for the last time." Nana stated. "What does this all have to do with me?"

"First of all I have to tell you that I've told my brother about you and that I thought you would be good as his bride." Kagome stated. "However I didn't tell him about you already mastering your technique since I didn't know that."

"So then you don't mind that I'm in love with your brother?" Nana asked.

"Not at all, in fact I'm glad…because it turned out that he short of liked you too." Kagome answered with a huge grin on her face.

"Really?" Nana asked in an excited voice.

"Yeah, but I guess that will have to wait until later." Kagome stated in a sad voice. "Because you can't see him until later."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Nana asked. "If he likes me than we have a right to be together right now."

"I know and I'm sorry but you have to understand that you can't be with him until after this is all over." Kagome replied.

"Why the hell not?!" Nana yelled out in pure rage as her eyes began to glow.

After taking a deep and calming breath, Kagome looked her eyes with Nana and answered, "Because once this is all over you will take my place as the next vampire King…you will marry my brother then and he will be back on the throne at your side where he belongs."

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Oh and I would like to know if you all would like me to add a lemon secen something soon. Please let me know if you would like that or if you would just me to continue with the fic. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Inuyasha landed in front of the house and was not surprised when he found that there were three grounds around the house and two more at the front door. With a grin on his face, Inuyasha allowed his markings to appear as he got ready to fight. Not knowing who the hanyou one, the largest demon took a step toward him and said, "I don't know why you're looking for a fight hanyou but we're busy so get lost."

"Feh, I'm not here for just a fight, I've come to get someone out of your hands." Inuyasha growled. "I was sent by one of the two."

"Sorry but we were told by leader that only he and the other dragon were allowed to enter." The other demon stated.

"Feh, like I give a rats ass." Inuyasha growled. "I was told to get her and go back."

'_Shit it's not working…come on Inuyasha…give us the cue.' _Sango thought as she held onto her weapon.

'_Damn it Inuyasha…hurry up…we can't keep this up much longer.' _Kikiyo thought as she and Miroku kept the rest of them hidden and out of all the demons senses.

"Whose going to make us you weak ass hanyou." He growled.

"Get the fuck out of here unless you want to die." Another demon was heard.

"Fuck." Inuyasha growled. "So much for letting you fuckers live."

"What the hell are you talking about brat?" a much older and stronger demon growled out as he appeared in front of everyone and inches from Inuyasha.

"I'm talking about getting my mother in law back." Inuyasha growled as he allowed the dragon aura he gained from his mate to overwhelm all of the demons that surrounded them as his friends all jumped out to help him.

"Shit, the boss isn't going to like this." One of them growled as they all got ready to fight.

"Do you really think you'll be able to win against us?" Kikiyo hissed as she formed a bow and an arrow out of pure miko energy.

"Shit, you're that bitches daughter." He growled as he pulled out his sword.

"Good boy, now just let us through and you won't get hurt." Rin stated as her eyes flashed in a brilliant green color.

"Well then let's have some fun with this." One of the younger demons growled as he pulled out to twin swords and spun them around.

Just as Inuyasha had pulled out his sword, the leader, and oldest of the demons, took a step back with his hands up in the air. As he backed away, he growled out, "I don't know about you idiots but I'm not about to lose my life to keep some bitch that I don't even know away from her family for such low pay."

"Good choice, now open the door." Naraku growled.

'_Something is not right here.' _Sesshomaru thought as he began to analyze everything as if he were in a crime scene.

"Get out of my fucking way and sight before I fucking kill you anyway." Inuyasha growled as his eyes began to bleed into the usual red they were when he lost it.

"Holy shit this damn hanyou is scarier than the boss…let's get the fuck out of here." The demons were heard before they all ran away in fear. **(A/N: I'm sorry if I disappointed you all by not putting in a fight scene but I felt like adding more the plot…you'll see what I mean later one…please enjoy the chapter ********) **

Once they were gone, Kikiyo smiled and took a step forward as her arrow was shot toward the door. As soon as her arrow hit the door it had disappeared and removed the seal that had been placed on the door. Before anyone could move or say a word, Kikiyo looked at Inuyasha and said, "I'm going on alone, I will be the one to get my mother out; that and I will be the one to help her if she needs to be healed."

"Kikiyo, what if there are more traps?" Rin asked. "You can't just go in alone."

"I won't be alone…will I?" Kikiyo asked with a smile on her face as she turned to face her mate.

With a smile of his own, Naraku walked over to his mate knowing that he was just forgiven for his earlier actions. Just as he was about to answer, Inuyasha stepped forward with his sword in its sheath and said, "If you're not out in ten minutes we're going in after you."

"That will be more than enough time." Naraku stated as he locked eyes with Inuyasha.

It was in that split second when their eyes met that Inuyasha noticed for the first time, the hate and anger that laid deep within his soul. As they walked away, Inuyasha turned to Miroku and said, "Put up a barrier and try to keep it up as long as you can. We don't want to be caught so soon."

"What about us?" the other demons asked.

"Go and have a look around and make sure that none of the demons stayed behind to kill us off after we've gotten Kikiyo's mother." Inuyasha stated, "Miroku, Sango, Rin and Sesshomaru are going to stay as my back up."

"Alright, we'll be back in a while." The leader of the group of wolf demons growled before he and his team took off.

Once they were all gone, Miroku sat down with his eyes closed while Sango and Kirara sat next to him for protection. Once they were all seated in a small circle, Inuyasha looked at Rin who only nodded before she surrounded the five of them in a doom of earth. Because of Kagome's blood she had learned, after much training, that she had a gift just like the vampire did. Once she was done, Sesshomaru locked eyes with his brother and said, "So you noticed it do little brother…the anger and hate hidden behind his act."

"Yes I did…the question is what do we do know?" Inuyasha asked.

"We don't have time to be worrying about him…we need to find the demon that is after Kagome first." Sango stated as she kept her guard up.

"I would have to agree…although Kikiyo is a dear friend; I value Kagome a lot more than her." Miroku stated. "Kikiyo left us when she had found what she was looking for, when she began to feel guilty for putting Kagome though all of that."

"Kagome, we'll save Kagome first and then worry about Kikiyo, I'm sure Kagome will be able to come up with something once she's been saved anyway." Rin answered as she joined Sango's side.

"Then it is settled…we will not help Kikiyo with her false mate until Kagome has been saved." Sesshomaru stated as he locked eyes with his brother.

Nana sat in complete and utter shock. She had been running the endless possibilities she could come up with that she would be told but never had she thought of being told this. Of being told that it had already been planned that she would be the next leader of the vampire clan with the man she loved at her side. It was all too good to be true, it just had to be. After opening her eyes with flames her eyes, Nana locked eyes with Kagome and asked, "You bitch! How can you tell me such lies? Why would you even want to hurt anyone the way you just hurt me?!"

"It's not a lie; if you want I have a recording that my brother made for you." Kagome stated in a calm voice. "I made him do it since I knew you wouldn't believe me if I just told you flat out."

"Lair! You lying bitch!" Nana yelled in anger. "You just wanted to take me away from the person I cared for the most!"

Before she could go on yelling at her friend, Kagome shook her head and popped in the CD, just as her brothers voice was heard, Kagome got out of the car and leaned on it while looking up into the star filled sky. She didn't like any of this, but she had no choice, Kagome had realized long ago that she would not be able to pull all of this off she just ignored the world and stood against it on her own. _'Why…why couldn't I just have been born with the ability to take care of myself…to protect those I care and those that I manage to meet as I live my life…how I wish I had a hold of my own life. But a shadow is controlling it now…and I have no choice but to fight him and fight for my life.' _

Nana sat in the car in pure shock as she heard the man she loved talk to her, as if he was right there with her. "Oh come on Nana don't cry…I know I should have told you myself but I didn't have time, everything was planned last minute but I will keep my promise. Once you have returned as the king of the vampire clan I will be your husband for all eternity, I will stay by your side and I will always love and protect you. I know my sister didn't really tell you in the best of ways about this whole plan of hers but you have to trust her…she isn't just fighting for her life, but for the life of this whole world. If the demons that are after her get her powers, there will be no stopping them. Not even I would be able to do so. Please…protect her when there is no one to protect her and wait for me…for I will be waiting right here."

"You worthless son of a bitch!" Nana cried out as her tears ran like rivers down the side of her face. "You should have told me…you were supposed to tell me not your sister…not your sister."

As she waited for her fried to stop her tears, Kagome couldn't help but laugh to herself. She had some idea of what her friend was going throw since she had to face the fact that her mate had dated her sister at some point in his life. Just as he was about to say something, Inuyasha froze at the sudden stab of pain that hit him. As he looked around Inuyasha tried to figure out where she was, where his mate was and how he could reach her to help her. Just as he was about give out his orders, Kikiyo and Naraku walked out of the old house just as it collapsed.

"Finally…are you done?" Inuyasha growled out as the pain in his hurt got worse.

"Thank you very much for asking if my mother was alright." Kikiyo hissed as she laid her passed out mother on the floor.

"Feh I have my mate to get to…Sesshomaru your in charge." Inuyasha growled. "Make sure that everyone makes it to the house back safely. Have everyone in their own rooms by the time I get back with the other two."

"Is Kagome alright?" a worried Sango and Rin asked.

"I don't know…just take care of things while I'm gone." Inuyasha growled before he ran off.

"Sango I suggest you go and gather everyone that is out looking for anyone that might be looking at us." Sesshomaru growled.

"I'll take Kirara." Sango stated as her two-tailed demon cat transformed.

"I'll keep the barrier up until everyone is gone." Miroku stated.

"Will you be able to do it?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I suggest you go and help Sesshomaru by destroying anything that the other police might find." Miroku stated as he pointed toward her mate, which was currently trying to set the house on fire.

"Alright then I'll be taking my mother home." Kikiyo stated as she turned to her mate and waited for his help.

But before Naraku could do anything, he was held down by a vein. Once was on his knees, Kikiyo ached an arrow and pointed it at Rin while asking, "Just what the hell do you think you are doing to my mate you bitch."

"I'm keeping him from leaving you idiot." Rin answered. "Did you really think that I would let you go without asking you where you were going to be taking your mother?"

"What the hell are you saying?" Kikiyo asked.

"If you're going to take her to your father's house then my mate will let you go however if you plan on taking her to the court house then you will be stopped." Sesshomaru growled as he walked up behind his mate.

"If my mate wants her mother under our protection then…" Naraku began only to be silenced by Rin's veins covering his mouth before she said, "That's not her decision to make…it is our Mistress that deices…Kagome not her nor you."

"Then I will take her to my father's…tell the mistress that I will be spending the night at my father's house." Kikiyo hissed as she nodded her head at her worried mate.

"Good, Rin let them go." Sesshomaru growled as he made sure that it was just them.

Once he was free, Naraku picked his mate and his mother-in-law up and took his leave. After turning to Miroku and telling him to watch over Rin, Sesshomaru took off and followed Naraku to make sure that he didn't disobey his order. Once she was sure that her mate was gone, Rin turned to face Miroku and asked, "So how are we doing this? Only two people can ride on Kirara."

"Well I could always wait for Sango here." Miroku suggested.

"No way." Sango was heard as she entered the clearing.

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" Miroku stated. "We can just leave her here."

"Um guys." Rin whispered.

"Hold on Rin." Sango said. "There is no way you're staying by yourself in an enemies hide out."

"I can and I will…we have to protect her since she is the second highest in the court." Miroku pointed out.

"She's my friend first and for most!" Sango yelled. "And I will not leave either one of you behind!"

"Guys!" Rin yelled out.

"WHAT?!" both Miroku and Sango yelled at the same time as they turned to face their now vampire friend.

"I can run alongside you guys with my speed." Rin stated with a grin as her fangs appeared.

"Oh, well then I guess we should get going." Miroku stated as he lowered the barrier.

"Yeah we should." Sango added.

"Alright." Rin stated. "Just lead the way."

He ran as fast as he could, he wanted nothing more than to get to his mates side, that's all he wanted. As he got closer to his mate, he could feel the pain in his hurt grew as a sharp pain hit him on his left arm. Realizing that Kagome was probably in some kind of battle, Inuyasha allowed all of his powers to come forward. Just as he was about to land where he had left his mate, Inuyasha was stopped by Nana's voice. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"Nana…step aside…you will only get hurt." A female's voice was heard.

"She is not in the wrong! She is trying to help us!" Nana yelled in anger.

'_What the hell is going on?' _Inuyasha thought as he jumped into the clearing as he heard his mate say, "Don't bother Nana…she is never going to listen…the bitch never really liked me anyway."

"Bitch am I?" she hissed ass he forced her powers to surrounded Kagome's wounds once more. "I am not the one that is mated to an inu hanyou."

"Stop it!" Nana cried as she tried to help her mistress only to fail since she had used up all of her energy to use her perfect technique on the dragon demon that had attacked.

"Only another vampire that has mastered their powers can stop me now." The voice hissed.

"Let go of my mate!" Inuyasha growled as he drew his sword.

"Inuyasha stay back!" Kagome called out as she easily broke free. Once he had been nearby she had been able to ignore the pain and had been able to focus. _'I should have never doubted you.' _

"Oh, and the puppy has arrived." She hissed.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled as he bared his fangs.

With a smile on her face, the vampire before them give a mocking bow before she said, "I am Sakura…I was supposed to be the kings next bride."

"You were and are nothing to my brother so fuck off!" Kagome yelled in anger as she finally broke free.

Nana, and Inuyasha watched as Kagome extended her powers and killed the vampire that had just attacked him. As Inuyasha got closer to Kagome he could tell that the only injure she had was her arm and nothing more. Once she was done, Kagome fell forward only to be caught by her mate. With a smile on her face, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked, "What about my mother? How is she?"

"How did…damn it Kagome…you said you weren't going to use that until you were ready." Inuyasha growled.

"Use what?" Nana asked as she slowly stood up.

"I can look into different places…its similar Kanna's mirror but I don't need anything to look at." Kagome explained in a tried voice.

"You need your rest." Nana stated.

"Once we get back…Inuyasha…she said yes…I need to explain everything to everyone once we get back…did you tell them to go to the meeting room?" Kagome whispered as she tried to stay awake.

"You're crazy." Nana stated.

"I told everyone to go to bed." Inuyasha growled. "You're going to bed also so you better not say a word."

"Thank you." Kagome whispered as she finally passed out.

"What now?" Nana asked.

"Now you drive us home before the sun comes up." Inuyasha growled.

"Well then, I suppose I better speed than." Nana stated with a grin on her face.

"Alright then, just make sure that she won't be moving all over the place." Inuyasha growled.

"I'll make sure…just make sure that she is tied down." Nana shot back.

He walked round the room in pure rage. Not only had he lost the only way of getting the girl to come to him without a major battle but now he had no idea what he was going to do. The two that he had thought he could use were on the opponents side and he couldn't just convince them to join him without drawing attention to himself. _'My only chance now is to get her on my side…it's a good thing that she's been having doubts of her own…she'll be easy to convince.' _He thought. _'What will you do than mistress of the new court? What will you do when I have your sister working for me and my own cause?' _

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I'm currently working on typing out another fic. Unlike this one it is completely written out and all I have to do is type it out and post. Its called, 'The Gods Jewel'. I will give a summary in the next chapter once I have most of the chapters typed up. **

**Please let me know what you think of this story so far. I'm glad that you are all are enjoying this so if there is anything that you would like me to add please just let me know…I'll be bringing Shippo into the story soon…REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Once in the main house, Inuyasha lead Nana to her room, which was right next to the one Kagome and he shared. Once she had began to unpack, Inuyasha walked out with Kagome in his arms and stormed into his room. Once he was sure that no one was going to walk in a demand to talk to Kagome, Inuyasha got changed into his sleeping clothing before he changed his mate out of her day clothing. Once he had changed her, Inuyasha smiled when she reached out for him.

"Don't worry Kagome…I'm right here…I'm not going anywhere." Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he slowly climbed into bed with her.

"Inu…inu…" Kagome whispered back in her sleep as she tried to get her arms around her mate.

Once he was at her side, Inuyasha and Kagome drifted off into a soundless sleep. Meanwhile, Kikiyo and Naraku had just entered their former room. It was then that Kagome was glad to see that some of her clothing was still in her parents' house. After changing into some clothing that she was comfortable sleeping in, Kikiyo turned to her mate and eyed him before asking, "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you without your sister hearing or seeing what I have to say to you." Naraku stated in a serious voice.

"She's not listening now…she's too weak to keep an eye on everyone…she is only looking after those that can't protect themselves right now…now what's wrong?" Kikiyo explained as she walked over to sit next to her shirtless mate.

As he took in a calming breath, Naraku closed his eyes and said, "I don't think she is qualified to be the mistress of the Higurashi house…"

"What are you talking about?" Kikiyo asked in a confused voice.

"I'm saying that you need to take her place before she does any more damage" Naraku stated. "You have to stop her before it's too late…before she goes mad with power."

"My sister would never go mad with power!" Kikiyo yelled in a soft voice so that she wouldn't wake her parents. "And I don't think now's the time to be talking about this."

"Think about it…why else would you be in a lower ranking than her friends?" Naraku growled. "What else would she put her twin sister in the lower part of the court."

"She has a good reason for that." Kikiyo replied in a weak voice.

"No, she just doesn't want you to get any ideas…she thinks that if she puts you in the lower ranking with the excuse of using your to make sure that they have no weak points will keep you away from her and her power…you have to stop her." Naraku growled as he locked eyes with his mate. "You have to help me take her powers and keep her from doing any more harm to anyone."

"No…she…I couldn't do that…no…I won't betray her again." Kikiyo hissed before she backed away from her mate. "And I suggest you watch what you say love…otherwise I will be the one standing against you."

Before Naraku so say anything else, Kikiyo stormed out of the room and toward her sister's old room. Meanwhile, Naraku threw his dagger across the room in anger. He had been so close, so close in convincing the one person that could help him get what he wanted and she had just barely fought him off. Realizing that he would need to do something a lot more drastic, Naraku began to plan out his next move, the move that would hand him the help he needed to get Kagome's powers.

She sat up in her bed, the room was dark and the last thing she remembered was fighting a vampire that had not listened to her brothers. She knew that there would be a chance of that happening but she hadn't thought that it would be a higher vampire that would not listen to her brother's orders. Just as she was about to climb out of bed, Kagome was stopped when she was pulled down and held there in place. Before she could ask or do a thing, she heard her mate's low growl before he said, "You're not going anywhere yet."

"I need to start telling everyone my plan. I don't want them to think that I hadn't thought of anything." Kagome stated.

"Everyone trust you here…they know that you wouldn't do that." Inuyasha growled.

"Not the demons that Naraku has managed to convince." Kagome shot back as she moved around so that she was still in his hold but facing him. "What about them?"

"Feh, I'll take care of those bastards later…you need your rest." Inuyasha growled.

"No, what I need is food…that and I have to get to work." Kagome stated as she began to struggle to get free.

"I've already called the old hag…I told her that you were sick so that you weren't going in today." Inuyasha growled. "And Sango should be stopping by in a bit with your breakfast."

"She's not a slave so why did you have to tell her to go and do that." Kagome hissed as she finally got free from his hold.

"He didn't tell me anything…I told him that I would because we're all worried about you." Sango was heard as she walked in with Rin, Miroku, and Sesshomaru at her side.

"Its good to know that I'm loved then." Kagome stated as she settled back in her bed with Inuyasha at her side.

"Yeah, so what happened?" Rin asked as she handed her a small red pill.

"Nothing much…just some of my brothers followers that thought they had to get rid of me." Kagome answered. "No big deal."

"No big deal…you had us worried there for a while." Miroku stated.

"We also need to talk about some things." Sesshomaru growled.

"About what?" Kagome asked as she quickly took the tray of food Sango offered her and began to eat.

"Don't forget the pill." Rin reminded her.

"It would seem that Naraku thinks that you aren't capable of handling things…he believes and sees his mate and himself as the true leaders of this house." Sesshomaru stated.

"I thought we were going to wait until she was feeling better." Sango hissed as she glared at Miroku and Sesshomaru.

"This really can't wait." Miroku stated in a fear filled voice.

"And I agree." Kagome was heard as she reached for her cup of orange juice.

"So then what are we going to do about him?" Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing, we're talking about my sister and her mate." Kagome answered as she turned to look at everyone. "I know she'll be able to keep him in check so I have nothing to worry about…she'll make sure that he won't do anything stupid."

"If you say so." Rin mumbled.

"Anyway for now just make sure that everyone has eaten and gotten cleaned up before the meeting." Kagome ordered as she continued to eat her food.

"Kagome is going to start explaining the entire plan." Inuyasha growled.

"And after that I'm going to go and see my mother." Kagome whispered.

Knowing that that was their queue to leave, the four of them took their leave in hopes of letting the two of them settle their problems. Once they were gone, Inuyasha turned to look at his mate only to find her standing by her mirror and looking at herself. Before he could say anything, she took in a deep breath and said, "Although you already saw all of me, that doesn't mean that I don't mind you changing me like if I were some child."

"Well what did you want me to do?" Inuyasha growled.

"You could have left me in my clothing…either way…now I need to take a bath." Kagome stated as she began to get out of her sleeping clothing. Once she was in nothing but a bra and panties, Kagome turned to face her mate with a smile on her face and asked, "Are you going to join me or are you just going to sit there and stare at me all day?"

Sango and Rin walked into the kitchen to find a pissed off Ayame and a very scared Koga arguing. With a smile on their face, Rin pulled Ayame back while Sango pulled Koga back. Once the two of them were pulled apart, Sesshomaru and Miroku cleared their throats to show that it had been them that had made the mess that now lay in the kitchen. Once she had realized her mistake, Ayame turned to her mate and said, "Sorry…it's just that you've always done this."

"Whatever…what did the queen bee say?" Koga asked.

"She said to have everyone in the meeting room so that she can tell us the full plan." Miroku answered.

"So we need to make sure everyone finishes eating and gets ready before she's done." Sango added.

"How long do we have?" Ayame asked as she began to move around in the kitchen.

"I'd say a good two hours." Sesshomaru growled as he pulled his mate towards him.

With a smile on her face, Rin leaned into his arms and said, "That sounds about right."

"Did she say what we were going to do about Naraku?" Koga asked.

"She said to leave it at that…that Kikiyo would handle it." Miroku answered.

"Alright then, let's get everything ready before she comes back down." Ayame announced in a cheerful voice.

"We'll go and set up the dining room." Miroku and Sesshomaru called.

"I guess I'll go and get everyone." Koga growled.

"And we'll be working on the meal." Ayame, Rin and Sango all announced at the same time.

She had just gotten changed and was currently making her way back downstairs to mate her parents. She knew that her mother would want to put up a fake smile so that they wouldn't worry about her. As she made her way downstairs she was not surprised when she heard her mate say, "I'm sorry if I upset you…but I will not leave your side…I will only do what you ask and start to trust your sister."

"Thank you…now can we please go and look after my mother before we go back?" Kikiyo asked as she began to walk down the stairs.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kikiyo ran into the dining room as she saw a lot of her father's servants running in and out of the room. As she made her way to the room, Kikiyo quickly began to reopen the link she had with her sister, _'Kagome…Kagome…something is wrong over here…some things wrong with mother!' _

'_What's going on? What's wrong? Do you need me to come over?' _Kagome replied.

"Kikiyo get out of here!" Onigumo yelled in anger as he tried to pull the knife away from his wife.

"Mother no!" Kikiyo yelled as she jumped forward and pulled the knife out of her mother's hands. But just as she had done, Kikiyo froze in place as she felt something sharp dig into her. Before it could get any worse, she was pulled away from her mother as Naraku let out a low growl and said, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Get out of here!" Onigumo yelled again.

"What happened to my mother?" Kikiyo asked as she closed her eyes. _'Kagome mother…mother just…she just…stabbed me.' _

"What happened?" Naraku growled back. "Why did she just stab my mate?!"

"She was poisoned!" Onigumo growled. "Now get out before she attacks someone else again."

"Poisoned with what?" Kikiyo asked as she tried to finish healing her wound. _'I'm almost there…just hold on.' _

"I don't know! Now let me tend to my wife!" Onigumo yelled as he stopped her from getting another knife.

"No, you can step away and allow me to help my mother." Kagome's cold voice was heard as the doors were thrown open. "Others wise I'll just throw you out of my way."

"You're the cause of all this!" Onigumo yelled. "It's your fault that she is like this now!"

"This isn't her fault!" Rin hissed.

"This is the bastards fault that just wants power." Sango added as she got her weapon at the ready.

"You have no right to blame her what so ever." Ayame growled.

"Thanks guys…now how them back." Kagome ordered as she began to approach her mother.

"Stay away from me you beast! Stay away from me!" her mother yelled.

"Would you really see your own daughter as nothing more than a beast?" Kagome asked in a soft and gently voice. "You the women who tried everything to protect me from the world?"

"Stay away!" she cried as she fell to her knees in tears.

As soon as she had been able to reach for her mother, Kagome had used a special spell and hand removed any and all spells that had been placed on her that night. Once that was done, Kagome couldn't help but smile as her mother laid in her lap with a tear stained face as she quietly slept it off. Once that was done, Kagome turned and glared at her step father and asked, "Why didn't you tell Kikiyo when you first noticed?"

"I saw no point in it…my wife is strong and should have been able to remove it herself." Onigumo answered.

"Lair…you knew she would be weak." Kikiyo hissed as she allowed Kagome to heal her wound.

"Whatever it may be…know that if something else happens to my mother I will be taking h er with me the next time." Kagome hissed as she turned to leave.

"We'll meet you later on Kikiyo." Sango stated.

"Just make sure that your mom is alright." Rin added.

"You don't need to tell me that." Kikiyo hissed.

"I'll wait for you at the main house." Naraku spoke.

"Stay here…you're the only one I trust in this house to keep my mother and sister safe." Kagome stated before she disappeared from sight.

Without another word, Sango ran out of the house and jumped onto Kirara while Ayame and Rin ran alongside Kagome. They had had no time to get the boys and knew that once they got home that they would have to explain a lot but right now they needed to get back to make sure that everyone knew that was going to happen and what they were going to be doing next. Just as they entered the main hall, Rin turned to Kagome and said, "They're not going to be happy."

"I know but I also know that they're going to wait till we're done to talk to us about where we went." Kagome answered.

"Well then you better drag this out as long as you can because I don't feel like listening to my over protective mate." Ayame stated.

"And I don't feel like listening to a very worried boyfriend, soon to be fiancé." Sango stated.

"Well I'll try my best." Kagome stated with a grin on her face.

As soon as they had walked in, the whole room was left in silence. They could feel the stares of their worried mates but acted as if nothing was going on. Once they had all token their seats and spots, Kagome cleared her throat and looked at everyone. Once she was done, Kagome smiled and said, "Good, now I can tell you all everything."

"Please do." A voice was heard.

"Alright, well once I have over thrown my brother I'm going to make sure that we have the forces needed to go up against the bastard that keeps trying to get to me…the asswhole that killed my family." Kagome replied. "Once that's done, I'm going to be handing my throne over to a very good friend of mine and we're going to make sure that this never happens again."

"How are you going to do that?" Ginta was heard.

"I'm going to turn myself into a pure inu hanyou miko." Kagome answered. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"What will happen to all of us once we're done?" Kagura asked.

"If you all don't mind…we could all just live together here and become one big family." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Do you really think that everything is going to be as easy as you say it's going to be?" a pissed off Kikiyo was heard as she walked into the room with her mate at her side. "Do you really think that everything will work out just because you planned it all out?"

"No, but I know that we can do it…I know that everything will be fine." Kagome answered in a sad voice.

"And how do you know this?" Naraku growled. "You're nothing but a hanyou miko."

Realizing that she would have to have everyone's trust to pull this off, Kagome smiled and took to her purest form. The form in which proved that she was the only daughter of a Higurashi, as her ears slightly pointed, Kagome's eyes became more like that of a dragon, while her nails became claws. As she took her new form, so did her mate. Once she was done, she locked eyes with Naraku and growled out, "Because I am the first dragon since the death of my ancestors…because like them, like the first dragon…I am able to look into the future."

"So you already know what's going to happen and how we're going to win?" Kiba was heard.

"No, but I have seen that we win…how and who we fought I couldn't see but we will all win and we will all be together when we to." Kagome answered.

"If you still don't trust my mate then I suggest you just leave and go back to your regular lives." Inuyasha growled out as he walked up to Kagome and took his place by her side.

"I won't blame you and I won't stop you." Kagome growled. "After all your free to leave whenever you feel like you want to."

Ayame and Koga looked around the room and were glad to see that it was only the demons that had been called upon by Naraku were the only one that were leaving. Once they had all left, Kagome turned to Naraku and said, "Next time try to get someone that knows about trust and how to follow orders."

"Forgive me mistress." Naraku growled as he tried to hold back his anger.

"Now, we will start all of this during the first snow…it will be in the cold when I will attack." Kagome stated before she turned to Sesshomaru and nodded her head.

"Until then I will be training you all so be prepared to train from dusk to dawn." Sesshomaru growled out.

"That is all." Kagome stated as she watched everyone take their leave to enjoy the last day they would have to themselves.

Once everyone had left, Kagome, Rin, Ayame and Sango all stayed in their places as they heard Inuyasha's enraged growl ask, "And just where the hell did you all go before the damn meeting?"

Realizing that they had just been caught, Rin, Ayame, Sango, and Kagome all froze before they slowly turned to face their mates. Kagome knew why her mate was pissed off as wholly hell, she had left him high when she had disappeared to go and help her sister at her father's house. Once they were facing the guys, Rin smile as she heard her mate growl out, "Start taking."

**A/N: Well there you have it, that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it so far. I'm going to be trying to be posting up another story I am working on. I will all start working on the Naruto fan fiction I had started awhile back. Please let me know what you think and I'll be posting the summary for the Naruto fic in a later chapter. **

**Darkiceon**

**P.S: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Explain what?" Ayame asked in a sweet voice.

"Don't even think that that will work now." Koga growled.

"Where did you girls go?" Miroku added.

"I went to go and help my sister at my father's house." Kagome answered.

"Why did you three have to go?" Inuyasha growled.

"She couldn't heal her mother and defend herself from her father all at once without giving away to much now could she." Rin shot back.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sesshomaru growled.

"We didn't have time." Ayame stated. "Kikiyo had been hurt."

"So you decided to go without our help?" Koga asked.

"We didn't need to tell you anything." Ayame growled.

"We can take care of ourselves just fine." Sango added.

"Feh, whatever, come on wench." Inuyasha growled as he waited for her to join him.

"Well…we'll see you all later." Kagome stated with an innocent grin as she quickly jumped into her mates waiting arms. "We have some unfinished to take care of."

"Make sure it's away from the other rooms!" Sango called out as she fell into Miroku's arms.

"Don't wake Nana up!" Rin added with a grin of her own.

"Bite me!" Kagome growled out as Inuyasha ran off.

As time went on, Kagome began to work more while the others did their best in their training. Naraku for the moment had stopped saying pointless things that would only upset his mate and Kagome had just finally found a way to be happy while working all at the same time. She had just finished with her last class of the day when she heard the door slide open. With a smile on her face and her eyes still grading the papers, Kagome said, "I told you to make sure not to forget anything Shippo."

"I'm not Shippo." A cold and emotionless voice was heard.

"I figured as much…so what is it you want with me father?" Kagome hissed out as she continued to grade her papers.

"It's been almost two months since you helped your mother." Onigumo stated. "She wants to see you."

"I want to see her as well but I'm rather busy so I can't go see her right now." Kagome answered in a cold tone. "I will try my best to see her soon."

"Kikiyo sees her everyday but the only one she ask for is you…your going home with me today." Onigumo growled as the sunset made his eyes lock like those of a demon.

"I'm not going anywhere I don't want to go." Kagome hissed back as she locked eyes with her father. "So I suggest you just tell mother that I will try my best."

"You have no right to be doing such a thing…this is how things were meant to be…this is how the world works." Onigumo growled.

"In a way yes, there will always be someone that will betray another just for power, glory or money that will never change." Kagome stated as she looked away. "But if I can make it so that we're all still a family rather than just people that are relative by blood and still taking orders then I will do what I can."

"Even if you drive your mother into killing herself?" Onigumo asked.

"That would never happen." Kagome stated in a cold voice as she turned to face her father. "Because even if I'm not with her I will always protect her and those that are dear to me."

"Even Naraku? The demon that is trying to over throw you." Onigumo asked.

"No, he is protected by my sister, although my mate seems to think as Naraku our main threat I see no reason to blame anything or say anything until we have proof." Kagome answered as she stood up to leave.

"Where are you going now?" Onigumo asked as he stood up and got in her way.

"Like I said, I have other things to tend to…and I would very much appreciate it if you didn't stop by my work anymore." Kagome stated as she gathered her things.

"I will be visiting you every day until you chose to come and see your mother." Onigumo replied.

"Then every day you will let my mother to think that you have fallen for another while trying to convince me." Kagome stated with a grin on her face.

"Would you really be so cold toward your mother?" Onigumo asked.

As Kagome easily pushed by him, she smile and asked, "Would you really be such a bad husband and let her continue killing herself?"

With that said, Kagome took her leave and made her way to the principal's office. She had to turn in some of the paper work and she also had to pick a few things up from her box. Although most of the teachers at Shikon boarding school believed that she would be better off at a college and getting her degree, they welcomed her with open arms into the job. Once she entered the office, Kagome froze in her place as she felt a terrible aura surround her. Just as she was about to turn around, she heard Kaede's voice say, "Stay still child…for it is too late for me."

"Kaede…what is going on?" Kagome asked in a calm voice. "Who is here with us?"

"That shouldn't matter at the moment…dragoness…the heir of the Higurashi house hold." A cold and yet distant voice was heard.

'_He sounds like Naraku.' _Kagome thought as she kept her arms at her side.

"Ye will not get what ye are looking for demon." Kaede was heard.

"I will have her old hag so I suggest you keep your comments to yourself." He growled.

"If I may, what is your name…demon." Kagome growled as she allowed her aura to flare.

"Careful…try anything with any of your power and your master will die." He growled back.

"I'm not going anywhere with you but I would like to know why you use those that I care for to get to me." Kagome stated. "It hasn't worked since."

"Well, at first I was just going to wait until you lost all control of your power in that whore house but then you were saved." The demon began to explain. "Then I was going to adopt you myself but you were taken back by your family when you were stabbed in the throat."

"So you were the one that was manipulating my life since my father's death. I've got to hand it to you…you did on hell of a job pissing me off and making me stronger." Kagome hissed in a colder tone. "And since you all seem to be so sure that I am a dragoness would you like to see how strong I really am?"

"Kagome…" Kaede whispered in understanding as she closed her eyes.

Once she was facing the two, Kagome locked eyes with her master for a brief moment before she turned to look at the demon that was in a baboon suite. With a cold smile on her face she asked, "Should I show you what the power of a dragoness would feel like?"

"Do anything and I'll kill your master?" He growled as he took a step back with Kaede at his side.

"My master? Take a better look…my master is dead." Kagome stated in a cold and amused filled voice.

After realizing what she had done, the demon drop the dead body of the old woman and took three steps back as he growled out, "You bitch."

"I'm part bitch but I guess I should just ignore that for now." Kagome stated in the same ice cold voice she had used before as she approached the demon in front of her. "Now, what will you do when you have a very pissed off dragoness right in front of you?"

"Now I'm just tempted to make you my mate." He growled as he pulled out a lone black sword.

"Don't make me laugh you fool…I already have a mate and soon I'll be able to end all of this once and for all." Kagome growled as she appeared behind him. "Once I find out where you're hiding…you won't be able to do a thing about it."

"So you were never fooled by my puppet…interesting." He growled as he tried to stab her by stabbing himself straight through the stomach.

"No, I'm not a fool like you…now leave me be you pathetic fool." Kagome hissed as she easily avoided the sword before completely purifying the puppet with a single touch.

Once she had done, so, Kagome turned sad eyes to look down at her fallen master. She had been like a grandmother to her and had always cared for her whenever things had been too difficult for her. And what did she do? She killed the one woman that saw her for who she was and not as a powerful child that could change the world. As tears ran down the side of her face, Kagome smile and whispered, "Please forgive me…forgive me master but this was the only thing I could do to keep you from the suffering the curse would have led you to."

After a while of crying of her master's body, Kagome stood up and looked out the wind to find the full moon in her sight. Just as she jumped out of the wind, Kagome wasn't surprised when she found Nana standing there with sorrow filled eyes waiting for her. Once she reached her friends side, Kagome allowed her to lift her up as she whispered, "Just take me to the house…I need to do something."

"As you wish mistress." Nana stated as she began to ran off in her vampire speed.

Kikiyo and Naraku had just arrived. This was their daily visit to check up on Kagome's and Kikiyo's mother to make sure that she was doing alright. Once inside, Naraku walked Kikiyo to her mothers room and always waited outside. Once inside, Kikiyo closed the door and turned to her mother and said, "Hello mother…how are you today."

"Kikiyo…I'm doing very well…where is your sister?" she answered.

"She had a class to teach today mother…I've told her that you are better now." Kikiyo answered.

"She shouldn't have to worry about me…I'll be alright…so please don't worry Kikiyo….I am the mother here not you."

"I know mother but I'm worried about you." Kikiyo replied. "Father told me that you still haven't been eating much."

"I just don't want to eat that much yet…your sister healed me but I still haven't felt up to it yet." She answered in a sad tone.

"Mother…I'll make sure to bring my sister the next time I come to visit you." Kikiyo assured. "Now why don't I go and get us something for dinner."

"Don't you have to go back to your clan house dear?" she asked. "I don't want to keep you here any longer then what you should be here."

"No, we'll be fine…they can handle everything on their own." Kikiyo answered with a happy smile. "Now what would you like to eat?"

"Kikiyo." Her mother called.

"Yes mother?" Kikiyo answered.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am…why do you ask?" Kikiyo replied.

"Kikiyo!" Naraku yelled as he stormed into the room.

"Because your bleeding." Her mother answered as she whipped away the tear of blood that escaped her daughter's eyes.

'_Kagome…Kagome is everything alright? Kagome….Kagome!' _Kikiyo thought as she desperately tried to open the link with her sister.

"It would seem you really do have to go…your sister is very broken…she will need her other half if she is to get through this." Her mother stated as she stood up to walk them out.

"Father…father isn't back yet." Kikiyo mumbled as she began to feel her sister's sorrow and pain while she waited for her sisters reply.

"I will be alright…I have started training myself so you don't need to worry dear." She replied. "Now go…she needs you."

"We'll return to make sure that you have eaten mother." Naraku growled as he lifted Kikiyo into his arms.

"Than I shall be waiting with desert for the three of us." She answered with a smile on her face.

"Mother…please stay safe." Kikiyo whispered.

As soon as she had landed in the court yard, Nana jumped away and out of harms way. She knew that he would find out and feel her pain better than anyone that would get close enough to her. She was that deeply hurt. Nana had no idea what had happened, all she knew was that Kagome had called her from her sleep to come and get her. Just as she landed, she heard his enrage ask, "What happened to her?!"

"I found her that way…she woke me from my sleep to go and get her." Nana answered as she kept her head down.

"Kagome!" Sango and Rin cried out only to be held back by their lovers as they felt both Kagome's and Inuyasha's auras flare in anger.

"Get them." Were the first words out of Kagome's mouth.

"Get who?" Inuyasha asked as he felt his form and hers begin to change.

Kagome turned to all of the house that stood before her and locked eyes with each one of them before she said, "I request the presences of Kagura and Kanna…I went them here now!"

"Kagome what's going on?" Sango asked as she and Rin were finally able to move toward her.

"What happened?" Rin asked as she noticed alone with all of the house, Kagome's blood running tears.

"There has been a change of plans…we're going after that son of a bitch now." Kagome growled as she allowed her tears to run freely.

"You mean we're attacking tonight?" Nana asked. "What about back up? Sota stated that he would back us up once we told him the plan…you were to tell him tomorrow."

Kagome turned and locked eyes with her friend and said, "I want to change things so just do as I say and move!"

"You don't need to be so hurtful sister." Kikiyo was heard as she and Naraku appeared. "You will end up losing a lot of people."

"You're late." Kagome growled as her ears pointed and her fangs grew in length. "You were suppose to be hear a while ago."

"Looks like not everything is going to go like you planed it would." Naraku stated. "We were visiting your mother."

"Shut up and respect my mate!" Inuyasha growled as Miroku, Sango, Rin, Koga, Ayame and Sesshomaru all stood behind the two with their weapons drawn.

"What's going on here?" Kikiyo asked.

"Naraku…he is the one that attacked our mistress." Kanna was heard as she stepped forward with her mirror showing the image of a demon in a baboon suite. "Our family had that symbol."

"He was the last one to be given the suite before the death of all of our parents." Kagura added.

She walked down the halls of her house, she knew why it was so empty and knew that her two daughters would be there soon. But they would not be on time to save her; no they would be too late and would be forced to find their mothers dead body to greet them. As she walked into the basement, she couldn't help but smile as she prepared to greet the man that had entered her house and went straight to her basement. Once she head closed the door behind her she was not surprised when she heard the man say, "So you wish to die peacefully…what an excellent choice."

"So…what I heard was true…you are working for that bastard…the bastard that tricked my youngest daughter into becoming his mate…you were always working with him from the start." She hissed in a cold tone as she prepared herself.

With a smile on his face, the demon said nothing as he carelessly slit the woman's throat and watched as she bled out. Once he was sure that she would not make any more of a mess, he lifted the body up and placed it in the living room to greet his coming guest. Everything was going according to his plan…now all he had to do was wait for his main guest to arrive so that he could finally become an eternal dragon.

All eyes were not on Naraku and Kikiyo, by this point, Kikiyo had been in to much shcok to move form his side. Had she heard right…was he really the one behind all of this…was this really all planed out by her mate. Just as Kagome was about to say something, Kikiyo turned enraged eyes toward her mate and slapped him across the face as she yelled out, "You worthless son of a bitch! I trusted you! I love you and you pull this shit out of your ass! Was this why you wanted me to over throw my sister?!"

"Kikiyo…get away form him…he has to pay for making me kill my master first." Kagome was heard.

"You did what now?" a shocked Ayame was heard.

"I had to kill her…it was that or let her suffer the curse he had placed on her…he made me kill the one woman I saw as a grandmother." Kagome hissed.

"Do you really believe that I would be able to control a puppet while at my mates side this whole time?" Naraku growled as his eyes flashed a blood red color. "Think before you act bitch."

"Don't you dare talk to my sister that way!" Kikiyo yelled as she slapped him again.

"You're the only one that is left of our family." Kagura added as she drew out her fan. "You were the only one that knows what he is doing."

"If I know what I was doing then why did I get caught?" Naraku shot back. "And have you forgotten about Kanna's father?"

"He's in prison…he was buried there when he killed himself." Kanna stated in an emotionless voice.

"And just who the hell told you that?" Naraku asked in a cold voice.

"No one…her mirror showed it to her." Kagura answered as she got ready to attack.

"And who did that mirror belong to before it was given to her?" Naraku growled as he was slammed against the floor back the gravity around him.

"You will die." Sesshomaru growled as he also got ready to attack.

"My father." Kanna whispered as she dropped the mirror. Before anyone could stop her, Kanna had token Rin's sword and struck her mirror with all of her might. Everyone watched in confusion and shock as the glass disappeared to reveal a hidden message behind it. As tears ran down the side of her face, Kanna read the message, "Thank you my dearest daughter…now I will have what I've longed for thanks to your help…I'll see you soon."

"Than…Naraku…you didn't do anything?" Koga asked.

"I love my mate…why would I want to kill her sister?" Naraku growled in anger.

"So then where would we find this son of a bitch?" Kagome asked.

"We'll find him in the most run down house in the city." Naraku answered.

"But he knows that that's where we would look so I dough he'd be there." Kagura stepped in.

"Either way it's all we have." Sango stated.

"No, it's not…I will not be wasting my time." Kagome stated in a cold voice was she walked over to a crying Kanna.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called.

"I'm sorry mistress…all along I was putting you in more danger…I'm so sorry." Kanna cried.

"Shh…it's alright…right now I need your help…you're the only one that can sense him aren't you?" Kagome answered.

"She doesn't have that power…he took it from her before he was locked up." Kagura answered.

"Get everyone ready, we going to be taking off soon." Inuyasha ordered as he turned to Naraku and said, "Feh, hurry up and get ready."

"Naraku…I'm…I'm sorry." Kikiyo cried as she fell to her knees.

"Koga, Ayame…help me get everyone together." Sesshomaru stated as he pulled them away from Kagome and Kanna.

"Kagura…you need to step back now." Sango stated.

"Don't worry…she's not going to hurt her." Rin added.

"I'm sorry." Kanna continued to cry.

"It's alright…just take my hand…you'll be alright." Kagome stated in a soft and gentle voice.

Trusting her, Kanna did what she was told only to freeze in her spot. As soon as Kagome had gotten a hold of Kanna, she had let go all of her other senses and began to focuse on the aura that was smilar to that of Kanna but that was different from that of Kagura's and Naraku's. Kanna was the closes to him weather she liked it or not and this was the only way she would be able to find him. As they all watched in silence, Kagura turned to Inuyasha and asked, "What the hell is she doing to my cousin?"

"It's the same thing she did to find me." Rin answered before Inuyasha could say a word. "She let's go of everything else and only focuses on the person she wishes to find…it's like entering a completely different world. A world where your are seen as the aura you have."

"What's her limit?" Ayame was heard as the rest of the house began to appear.

"She has no limit…she will search until she finds the exact location of the person she is looking for…even if she has to use extra energy to undo a seal." Rin answered.

"What happens if she goes in too deep?" Inuyasha asked.

"Than she might not weak up." Sango answered.

"Stupid wench…doing dangerous things." Inuyasha growled as he approached his mate as he began to call her back with his own aura.

"What is she's not done yet?" Kagura asked.

"Then she will have to try again later." Inuyasha growled.

"We need to hurry." Kikiyo and Naraku were heard as they joined the others.

"If he starts the ritual than Kagome might start to lose her power." Naraku stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Miroku asked.

Before anyone could ask what exactly Naraku meant, Kikiyo's eyes widened in shock as tears began to run down the side of her face. Just as they were about to ask her what was wrong, Kagome stood up in full fury as she turned to everyone and said, "Let's go…we're going to kill that bastard once and for all."

"Mother…it was…it was…him all alone…it was father all alone." Kikiyo cried as she joined her sisters side as they two allowed their blood running tears to fuel the anger of their mates.

**A/N: Well what do you think? I'm sorry if I caught you off guard with this whole thing but please let me know what you think. The story is coming to an end and I hope you all have enjoyed it so far. I will hopefully start to post my latest fic up soon. Please let me know what you think. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As soon as they had arrived, Kagome and Kikiyo looked around only to cry out in rage at the same time at the sight that they had walked into too. There on the couch and in their living room was their mother body positioned so that when they would walk in, that was the first time they would see. Their mother's corpse was looking at them with a large cut across her throat. After burning her mother's body, Kagome looked at everyone and said, "Spear out and find the son of a bitch."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kikiyo asked.

"Yeah, we need to stay together." Rin added.

"I think that's a good idea." Sango added as she and her two tailed demon cat began to look around. "We'll be able to kill off more of his haired help faster."

"Agreed…we'll meet up wherever Kagome and Inuyasha are." Miroku added.

"Everyone be careful." Naraku growled as he and his mate took the lower part of the house.

"Don't worry." Koga growled.

"We can take care of ourselves." Ayame added as she and some of her tribe followed after Koga to the highest level of the house.

"I guess that leaves us with the center floors my dear Sango." Miroku stated.

"That leaves us with the floor level." Rin added.

"We'll take the back of the house…be careful." Inuyasha growled as he locked eyes with his brother.

"Don't do anything stupid." Kagome told Rin and Sango.

"That hurts." Sango played along with an amused grin.

"Don't kid yourselves." Kagome hissed before she and Inuyasha disappeared from sight.

Sango and Miroku looked at one another and smiled before they began to make their way toward the hall way there had chosen. As they made their way up the stairs they could feel many different types of demon aura waiting for them to walk in to their trap. As they looked around, Sango turned to Kirara and said, "Be careful Kirara…there are a lot of traps."

"So…how are we going to avoid them all?" Miroku asked.

"Like this." Sango said as she began to pull out a small smoke boom.

"What the hell is that?" Miroku asked.

"Just watch…Kirara." Sango called as she reached the top of the steps. Once Kirara was behind her, Sango pulled out a small mask and handed to Miroku so that he could use it. When he wouldn't put it on, Sango let out a long sigh and said, "Don't worry about me…I'm use to this stuff."

"You better be." Miroku growled as best as he could before he did what she had asked him to do.

Once they were both covered, Sango smile and called out, "Come out, come out wherever you are," before she threw the small bomb into the hall way. Once she had done so, Miroku watched as some really thin wires began to show while some laser alarms were seen as well.

"Well, that's a lot better." Miroku stated as he help his stand in front of him.

"So, we got the demon slayer and her monk…how every interesting." A growl was heard as all of the traps were removed.

"Show yourselves!" Sango hissed.

"Oh, but we have a surprise for you my dear…however you'll have to leave your sweet monk behind." Another growl was heard.

"Sango, it's a trap." Miroku stated.

"Like I'm going to listen…." Sango began to say only to stop at the sound of her brother's voice.

"Sister Sango…help!"

"Kohaku?" Sango asked in a low voice only to have Kirara's loud hiss confirm her guess.

"Sango, you can't go alone." Miroku stated.

"I have to…you go down the left, I'll go this way…please Miroku…I need to save him…he had nothing to do with this." Sango whispered as she got ready to follow Kirara.

"Damn it Sango…you better be careful." Miroku stated as he began to go down the opposite way that Sango was going to go.

"Come on Kirara…lets go." Sango ordered as she began to lead the way down the left hall.

Once she had reached the first door, Kirara sniffed the door and let out a low hissed before urging Sango to move out of the way. Knowing that that was nothing more than a trap, Sango took a few steps back and was not surprised when he door was thrown open and her first opponent was revealed to be a rather large bear demon.

"Are you sure about this?" Koga asked as they continued to separate from one another. "What if it's a trap to get us all away from each other?"

"You need to have more faith in your man my love." Ayame answered as she pointed the direction in which they were going to be going in. "They are strong and dependable…they will be alright."

"You better not leave my sight." Koga growled.

"Unless I need to go and help someone, then I will stay at your side…besides…I was always meant to stay at your side." Ayame answered with a grin of her own.

"So, once this is all over with…how about we start a family of our own?" Koga growled as he pulled her toward him.

"Koga…not here." Ayame growled back as she tried to keep herself some letting out a low moan.

"How sweet…but I'm afraid I can't let you have her again…you disgrace of a wolf demon." A low growl was heard.

"Kiba…what are you doing here?" Ayame asked as she took a step forward. "I've haven't seen you since my mating with Koga."

"Ayame…stay away from him." Koga growled as he bared his fangs at the male threat.

"It's alright Koga…he's a friend…how have you been?" Ayame asked as she looked around. "Were you captured?"

"Not at all…I'm here to help." Kiba answered.

Before Ayame could ask what he was talking about, Kiba charged forward and attacked Koga. Not wanting for his mate to get hurt, Koga pushed Ayame out of the way just in time. Ayame fell forward and began to let out a low growl. True, Kiba had been a childhood friend and the one her father had chosen for her to get mated to but when she had announced that she had fallen in love with the wolf prince, he had allowed it so long as she would take his place as he pack leader. _'Kiba…you really did love me didn't you?' _Ayame thought sadly as she heard the two fight.

"She doesn't deserve you! You got her captured and got her to be a whore against her will!" Kiba growled out as he slashed Koga across the back.

"What the hell would you know about it!" Koga shot back. "She fell in love with me so deal with it."

"Uh guys." Ayame called as she quickly stood up and get ready for a fight of her own.

"Hold on Ayame, I'm just going to beat the shit out of this bastard." Koga growled.

"You wish you worthless shit…once I've killed you I'll make her my mate." Kiba growled back.

"Koga…Kiba." Ayame growled as she avoided an incoming attack by one of the four demons that had appeared in front of her.

"What?!" the two male demons yelled as they stopped their fighting and turned to look at Ayame on the floor with a cut on her upper arm.

"Bastard!" Koga growled as he moved to kill the demon that had attacked his mate.

Before Kiba could do a thing, Koga had slit the throat of the demon that had attacked his mate open and threw him out the nearby window. Once that was done, Koga turned to care to his mate only to find her pinned down to the floor as her wound was tended to by Kiba. Before Koga could do anything, Ayame let out a low and rage filled growl as she easily threw him off of her and slammed him against the nearest wall as she allowed her instincts to take full control.

"Ayame…Ayame." Koga called to her tenderly.

As her rage took full control, Ayame let out another low growl before she said, "Do you really think that I would allow you to disrespect me like that let alone in front of my mate…you will regret it," as she continued to throw Kiba around as if he were nothing more than a rag doll.

"Ayame calm down." Kiba stated. "You were never meant to become the mate of that weak fool."

"I chose my mate because I loved him and saw him a better fit person to become the mate of the next leader of the southern wolf tribe." Ayame growled as she continued to growl.

"Ayame calm down." Koga growled back as he tried to reach for her.

"No!" Ayame yelled as she turned to yell at her mate. Just as she was about to yell at her mate, Ayame ran forward and threw him out of the incoming attack as she blocked the attack with a counter attack of her own.

"Damn it Ayame!" Koga growled out as wolves began to appear.

"Do you really think that she can hear you now?" Kiba asked as he struggled to stand up. "She has completely lost it…she let her instincts take over."

"Bastard…it's all your fault." Koga growled. "It was your cousin that had introduced me to Hakudoshi and it was your fucking plan all along to get Ayame to hate me. Only that that fucked up was that Hakudoshi went back on h is word and kept Ayame as his workers rather than handing her to you."

"So what if I did…I did it for her…if that bastard hadn't threatened to go to her grandfather then I would have stolen her and made her mine." Kiba growled.

"Bastard!" Koga roared as he began his battle against Kiba while a very pissed off Ayame easily killed off each and every demon that came at her.

Kagome turned back and looked at the house behind them. Noticing his mates distress, Inuyasha looked at the house and listened carefully before asking, "Do you want to go and help them?"

"No, they'll be fine…I know it…I just hope they realize it and don't give up." Kagome answered in a low voice.

"What about your sister?" Inuyasha asked.

With a smile on her face, Kagome turned to face her mate and said, "Don't worry…she'll be alright…she's a lot stronger then what she leads on."

"Well then, which way and how much father to the bastard that started all of this?" Inuyasha growled out as his now dragon like eyes lit up in anger.

"Not much father…he is close by." Kagome answered.

"Lead the way then." Inuyasha growled.

Kikiyo had just finished removing most of the seals in all of the doors that she had approached. Just as she was about to remove the next seal, Naraku pulled her back as a gaint snake appeared in one of the doors. Once he had pulled her out of the way, Kikiyo turned to her mate and said, "I should have sensed that…I'm sorry."

"So, you have grown a lot weaker since I last saw you Kikiyo." A cold females voice was heard. "Then again you did mate with that lowly hanyou so I can't say that I'm surprised."

Kikiyo looked up and was surprised to find a tall girl dressed in dark purple, with long white hair. After realizing who she was, Kikiyo grinned and stepped in front of her mate before she said, "Well this is a surprise, then again I'm not surprise to find you working for the tainted demons."

"What what you say…otherwise I will kill you." She hissed.

"Tsubaki…just who do you think you're talking to?" Kikiyo hissed back.

"I'm talking to a weak miko who lost most of her great powers the day she became the mate of a lowly hanyou." Tsubaki answered in a cold voice as the snake grew in size.

"Your wrong if you think she grew weaker." Naraku growled as he stepped back and gave his full attention to the demons that now stood behind them.

"What are you doing here? Were you offered a lot of money?" Kikiyo asked as she took a step forward with her bow in hand.

"You could say that…I was allowed to work for this person so long as I got rid of your mate and brought you in with all of your miko powers completely drained." Tsubaki answered as she took a step forward of her own.

"So, you really think that you can beat me know? Just because I have a mate now?" Kikiyo asked.

"Yes, his demon blood weakened your miko powers…he is the reason that I will be able to beat you today." Tsubaki answered.

With a smile on her face, Kikiyo turned to look at her mate to find him holding his own. Once she was sure that he wouldn't mind her using her full powers, she took a step toward Tsubaki as she extended her hand out while saying, "Well then, let's see what tricks you learned under the orders of the fool who thought that could obtain the powers of the dragons."

"Dragons and miko's were never meant to work together…that is the only reason that all of this began…it began because your mother had to go and connive you and your siblings with the man that had a demons blood in his veins." Tsubaki shot back. "But enough of that…I will drain you first and then I will kill your mate."

"Like I said…do not underestimate me Tsubaki…" Kikiyo hissed as she formed a bow and an arrow with pure miko energy, "It might just cost you your life."

"I'm also strong…princess." Tsubaki hissed.

"Sesshomaru watch out!" Rin cried out as she easily avoided the oncoming attack and used her sword to blocked the cheat shot the third demon had just tried to use to kill her mate.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru growled as his eyes began to glow a blood red color.

"I know…but you can't…otherwise you'll bring the house down with you and hurt the others." Rin answered in a calm and steady voice.

"Well that's a first in deed…a vampire helping one of her enemies." The demon that had been blocked growled.

"Well, at least I chose a loyal demon that would always tend to my needs." Rin hissed back as thorns shot out from her sword and struck the demon in front of her.

"Rin, just stay behind me." Sesshomaru growled as he crated his poison whip.

"How sweet." The fatest demon growled.

"Die, you fool." Sesshomaru growled out in rage as he unleashed his poison whip.

"Feel the rage of my mate." Rin hissed out as she struck her sword into the floor to hold down the demons that tried to get away in their place.

Within a blink of an eye, the demons that had once surrounded them, lay before the couple in plies of motionless corpses. Once that was done with, Rin turned to her mate and said, "Well he's not here…what do we do now?"

"Now, we will go and make sure no one else needs our help before we go in the same direction as Kagome and Inuyasha." Sesshomaru answered as he turned to go back the way they came.

"Alright, then are we going to be helping Ayame and Koga in the lower level of the house or are we going to go and help Miroku and Sango?" Rin asked as she wrapped her arms around her mate.

"Who do you think would need the most help right about now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My gut feelings and sensitive smell for blood is telling me that we need to go and help out Sango and Miroku first." Rin answered with a worried voice.

"Alright, then we will move on to the second floor." Sesshomaru growled as he looked for the n nearest stair case.

"It's down that way to the left…I've memorized this house layouts already…a long time ago." Rin answered with a grin on her face.

As he began to run in the direction his mate had kindly pointed out, Sesshomaru let out a low growl and said, "Now I'm starting to wonder about what else you're keeping from me."

With a low growl of her own, Rin leaned down to her mates ears and whispered, "I'll tell you everyone once we're done here…I'll even show you a few tricks I picked up along my journey before I met you…my mate."

"Rin, do not temp this Sesshomaru while we are in the middle of such things…just wait until I've got you all to myself."

"Oh, I can hardly wait…after all." Rin whispered as she leaned down to nibble on his ear while pressing herself against the back of her mate she added, "I can have pups now…and I'm more than ready to be the mother of your children."

Liking the sound of that, Sesshomaru began to run at a much faster speed as he tried to finish all of this mess so that he could just go home and family start a happy and care free life with his mate.

**A/N: Well there you have it…that's it for this chapter. I know that it's been a while since I updated but please bare with me…I hope you've all enjoyed the fic so far and I hope you all will let me know what you think. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Darkiceone **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Foolish monk, do you really think that your woman will live to see her brother?" the demon growled as he licked the blood off of his claws. "You have no idea what awaits her…the empty room that she will be led to."

"I know that she will be alright, it is you bastards that will fill her fury." Monk shot back as he closed his eyes and took in a calming breath. _'It's risky but I have to try…it'll work but I'll be drained after words.' _

"Really, this coming from the very fool that has chosen to keep his eyes closed for his death." He another demon growled as she helped her mate clean his claws of Miroku's blood.

"Shall I or would you like to kill the monk my love?" the demon growled.

"I would love to kill him, but it would be no fun for me if he keeps his eyes closed." She answered. "So you go ahead and do I love…I'll kill the vampire that is on her way."

As soon as he had brought Rin into it, Miroku felt sudden burst energy come forth. Once he had a hold of it, Miroku opened his eyes with a smile on his face as he watched both, the demon and his mate fall to the floor in pain. As he walked toward the two, Miroku began to laugh before he said, "Never drink the blood of a very well trained monk. Especially one from the Higurashi family."

"I didn't know you could do that." Rin stated as she appeared with her mate at her side. "Can Kagome do that also?"

"No, otherwise she'll be purifying a part of herself since she would have to give the demon her dragon blood…she can't do this." Miroku explained.

"That must suck for her…I bet she would have liked using the attack you just did." Rin stated.

"Where is Sango?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped on the pail of ash that was left by the female demon.

"Oh, she went to go look for her brother…somehow he was lured into all of this." Miroku answered as he ripped his shirt and wrapped his wound.

"How long ago was that?" a worried Rin asked as she tried to see if Sango had been hurt in any way by sniffing the air.

"That was a good two hours ago…been counting the seconds since she left." Miroku answered in a sad voice.

"Pathetic." Sesshomaru growled.

"Shut up Sesshomaru." Miroku stated. "Five ducks says that if it were Rin that had to do something on her own you would be counting too. You'd probably even give her a time limit."

"What's your point?" Sesshomaru growled.

"The point is at least he trust her enough to know that she **WILL** come back to him." Rin growled in anger. "Apparently you don't think the same thing about me."

"Can you go after her on your own?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Not really…" Miroku answered, "I kind of used up all of my spiritual powers doing what I just did. I'm completely drained." Miroku answered in a sheepish tone.

"Well then lets hurry up…Kagome gave Sango some herbs that should help you with that." Rin answered as she began to walk in the other direction, the direction in which Sango had gone in.

"Rin, you need to wait for us." Sesshomaru growled. "I don't think Miroku can keep up with us."

"Well then you better carry him before you lose track of me." Rin growled out as she began to run away.

"You heard her." Miroku stated as tired to hold in his laughter.

"Shut up." Sesshomaru growled as he regrettably lifted Miroku up and began to run with the monk in his arms.

Her fist had not stopped since she had started. She had been beating the body in her hand over and over to the point where he didn't' fight back anymore. Ayame could only think that he realized what he had done wrong and was not waiting for his punishment to be done and over with. However this was not the case, the body that enraged wolf demon had in her grasp was no longer living, he was but a corpse.

"Damn it Ayame get a hold of yourself!" Koga growled as he tried to finish off the last of the demons that had come to help Kiba.

"No!"Ayame growled in rage as she continued her attack on the corpse of the male wolf demon that had tried to take her from her mate.

"Ayame he's dead!" Koga growled out. "I'll be like that if you don't get a hold of your fucking self now!"

Realizing what she had been doing, Ayame took in a calming breath as she threw the disfigured corpse of Kiba away from her and turned to help her mate. Just as she had gotten away from the dead body of Kiba, Ayame couldn't help but bend over and throw up. She had no idea she had such rage and anger that she had been able to rip his jaw off and pull his eyes out as she continued to let her rage consume her. Knowing that she had no other choice, Ayame jumped into the oncoming attack and pushed the demon back as she fell to the ground in front of her mate while saying, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Koga."

"Damn it Ayame just keep your head." Koga growled as he easily killed the demon that had been blocked by his mate.

"I don't know if I can…I'm still so angry." Ayame mumbled as she struggled to stay in control.

"Damn it Ayame, I know that you're pissed but you can't say that you're not going to fight just because you don't want to do what you just did." Koga growled. "I need your help…I need my mate to help me kill the fools that think they're going to win."

"I'm sorry Koga…I'll be the mate you first chose…I'll fight on your side until I die or until we've defeated all of this fools together." Ayame growled as her eyes took the same red they had before only this time she had full control. She knew what she was doing and knew when she had already killed her opponent before she would move on to help her mate with the other demons that tried to outnumber him.

"That's my girl." Koga growled as he allowed his own rage to come forth.

"Koga…please…let me handle this…let me make it up to you love." Ayame growled as she jumped over her opponent and kicked him so heard that she broke the demons back.

"We'll see…that's if you can keep up with me." Koga growled.

"Oh don't worry love…I'll keep up with you like I do every other night." Ayame teased as she began to move faster through her opponents.

Koga watched with a smile on his mate continued to kill off the reminding demons one by one. Just as she had finished off with the last of the demons, Koga and Ayame looked around as they tried to figure out where and who the sudden scream had belonged too. Once she was at her mates side, Ayame turned to Koga and asked, "Who was that? It didn't sound like anyone we know."

"I know…come on…we need to go see if Kikiyo and Naraku are alright." Koga growled as he began to lead the way.

"Wait, what about Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"Remember what she said?" Koga replied. "We're all to met up again before we go and help her."

"Yeah, she wants us all to be together when we go help her…come on then love. Let's go help Kikiyo and Naraku." Ayame answered as she took hold of her mate. "And you lead the way."

With a grin on her face, Kikiyo slowly took a look around and was surprised to find that her mate was no longer at her side but at the other end of the room. Knowing that he was fine on his own, Kikiyo turned back to Tsubaki and said, "What's the matter Tsubaki? Is that all the stronger priestess has to give?"

"Bitch…you…you scared my face!" Tsubaki yelled in out in rage.

"I told you that I would not lose and that you would only lose." Kikiyo shot back. "It is not my fault that you did not believe me, now will you tell me where that bastard of my step father is or do I have to continue this pointless battle."

"You will never know where he is hiding…when your sister killed the other two fools that had chosen to follow him they given him their strength." Tsubaki hissed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he is stronger than her now."

"That is what you wish but I know otherwise." Kikiyo hissed as she made her bow appear again. "Now I will not ask again Tsubaki…where is my step father?"

"Since it will make no difference I will tell you where your step father is dear Kikiyo." Tsubaki spoke. "However you will have to give me something in return."

"And why would you think that I would give you anything in turn for information that I can easily get from you by force." Kikiyo hissed as she drew an arrow.

"Because the longer you take the longer your sister will have to fight the fool on her own." Tsubaki shot back with a huge grin on her face.

"Don't listen to her." Naraku growled out as he finished off the last demon.

"I want your mate to stay at my side as my protector until you have killed your step father." Tsubaki requested. "I never wanted to work for him but he never gave me a choice. It was I work for him or I would die."

"Now what makes you think that she would do such a thing?" Ayame growled as she and Koga appeared next to Naraku.

"Sorry we're late." Koga added.

"Just on time." Kikiyo stated as she kept her eyes on Tsubaki.

"So, you already knew what I was going to do this. Well then I guess you're going to shot me now." Tsubaki stated as she closed her eyes.

"We're here to kill one person and one person only you stupid witch." Ayame growled.

"Naraku, can you and Koga stay here with her?" Kikiyo asked as she waited for Ayame to tie her down.

"Wait, why do I have to stay with them?" Koga growled.

"Because I'm still protected by the spell Kagome put on me." Ayame answered.

"And I'm not affected by the power that my step father might have gained because of my father's blood in my veins." Kikiyo added.

"What are you going to do with her miko powers?" Naraku answered as he moved to help Ayame.

"I'm going to drain her of course, I can hand her energy to Miroku just until his healed." Kikiyo answered. "And then I'll seal her miko powers once and for all."

"You wouldn't!" Tsubaki cried out in anger as she began to struggle against Naraku and Ayame.

"Oh I would…and it's not like you can stop me now…I already have most of your miko powers in my grasp." Kikiyo answered with a smile on her face.

"How will we know when her miko powers are sealed?" Koga asked as he realized that there was nothing he could do. There was just no way that he was going to go up against the second in command of the Higurashi house.

"When the scare on her face disappeared, that's house you'll know." Kikiyo answered.

"Are we going to wait for Rin and Sango to show up?" Ayame answered.

"No, Sango is in trouble, we have to go help Rin and Sesshomaru get her out of it before we can do anything about the stupid maze." Kikiyo answered.

"Alright, then let's get a move on…just get on my back and lead the way with your miko powers." Ayame stated.

"You girls be careful." Naraku growled.

"Aren't I always?" Kikiyo asked in a sweet angelic voice.

"I wish." Naraku growled back.

"Call us if you need our help." Koga added.

"Would you two quiet worrying so much, we'll be fine on our own…just trust us." Ayame stated.

"Be careful." Kikiyo ordered as she got on Ayame's back.

Once the two of them were sure that their mates would listen and that they would wait for them just as they had promised, Ayame and Kikiyo took their leave to go and help Rin, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sano out of the trouble they were in. While Ayame ran down the halls of the large house, Kikiyo kept her eyes closed as she used her miko energy to lead the way to Sango.

She had been leading the way for a while and knew that as soon as they reached the end of the maze, they would be met by a whole army. As they grew closer to army that awaited them, Kagome looked at her mate with sad eyes knowing that she would soon have to leave his side. This was her fight and she would not allow her anger to harm her mate when the time came to allow her dragon blood take full control. _'Please forgive me…please be waiting for me when I'm done…trust me…love me…most of all…believe that this was all for you.' _Kagome thought sadly as she stopped walking down the path they were on and looked down on the floor.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked in a worried tone as he approached her.

"I'm not alright…please Inuyasha…please help me." Kagome whispered as she fell to her knees.

"Kagome…damn it Kagome what's going on?" Inuyasha growled as he tried to figure out what was hurting her so much that he couldn't see.

"Inuyasha…please…please." Kagome begged as her skin began to turn into a black color as she was forced back to her miko form.

Wanting nothing more than to protect his mate Inuyasha let out a loud and dragon like growl as he tried to figure out what was wrong with his mate. After sniffing her to make sure that she hadn't been poisoned in any way, Inuyasha locked eyes with Kagome and asked, "What's wrong? Tell me what the hell I should be doing!"

Kagome slowly looked up to face her worried mate and smiled. She knew that he would understand once the other would find him, they were already meeting up with one another so it wouldn't take them long to find her mate. _'Rin and Sesshomaru will be the ones to find you…once they find you you'll be healed and you'll know the truth…please trust me…forgive me but most of all love…believe in me.' _Kagome thought sadly as she reached up to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him.

"Kagome, Kagome you're starting to piss me off." Inuyasha growled.

"I love you." Kagome whispered into his ear.

Before Inuyasha could say or do anything, he let out a loud cry of pain as Kagome stabbed him from the back and straight through his stomach. After muttering the words that needed to be said, Kagome closed her eyes and pulled out the dagger as she felt all of the dragons power slip into her. As she pulled away and watched him fall to the floor, Kagome cried as she said, "Forgive me…but this was the only way love…I need all of my father's blood if I went to win this…please…don't be angry."

"Damn it…Kagome." Inuyasha growled as he passed out from the sudden loss of his dragon powers.

After making sure that he had turned back into his true hanyou self, Kagome took in a deep breath and placed him in a very strong and protective barrier. Once that was done, she looked around and was glad to see that the hall way was still in place. After taking a deep breath, Kagome began to walk forward to meet her step father for the battle between the two houses. _'Just you wait you jackass, I'll make you pay for what you did…you will be sorry for ever trying to control my life.' _Kagome thought angrily as she ran down the long path of the maze.

**A/N: Well there you have it…that's it for this chapter. We're getting close to the end now so please bare with me. I would also like to know if you all would like a long stretched out battle or if you would just like a fast one and a quick ending. Once again please let me know what you think…REVIEW, REVIEW, REIVEW!!!!!**

**Darkiceone **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

She had bruises all over her body, cut on her upper arms and lower legs. Her shirt and pants were ripped in the places where she had been hurt. As she avoided the oncoming attack, Kagome jumped over her step father and kicked him on his back to get him off balance. Before he could even regain his balance, Kagome had knocked him down and surrounded him in flames. As she stood at the ready, Kagome took in deep breath as she heard her step father being to laugh. Angered at the fact that he found all of this funny, Kagome let out a loud growl and asked, "What the hell is so funny you son of a bitch?"

"You are my darling daughter." He answered in a cold voice. "Even in your dragon form you are unable to defeat me."

"That's what you think you ass whip." Kagome growled. "Or did you really think that I would show you my true from so soon…father."

"Then show me…show me the true power of the last dragoness of the Higurashi clan." He growled out in amusement. "For I will have her power very soon."

"Have my power? You must be crazy Onigumo." A cold and tainted voice was heard from behind him.

"Did you call for a friend?" Onigumo teased. "You naughty girl…I'll have to break your arm as punishment."

Just Onigumo had moved to attack Kagome; he was thrown back and was burned at the same time as Kagome stood where she was. Once she was sure that he felt the burn of the blue flames, Kagome smiled and said, "I don't have a true from father Onigumo. That is my secret however; I do have a trick that you will never be able to do."

"You bitch." Onigumo growled as he looked up to face the two girls only to stumble back in absolute shock. There standing before him was not only one but two dragoness in their true from. The only difference he could find between the two was that one of them had cold, hunting eyes.

"What's the matter father?" the second Kagome asked in a cold voice. "Cat caught your tongue."

"What…what are you?" he growled out as veins began to surround themselves around both of the girls.

"I'd like you to meet my other self." Kagome introduced as the veins were stopped with black ice that surrounded its self around Kagome in a protective manner. "She is my inner dragon."

"How, how did you bring her out?" Onigumo asked in wonder as he tried to do the same thing.

"Oh, I won't be out for long." The clone growled out as she turned toward Kagome as her flames burned all of black veins that had surrounded the two of them.

"What are you doing now?" Onigumo asked. "It's not like if it's going to work…I'm going to make sure that you won't be able to."

"Wouldn't you like to try…" Kagome growled back as she reached out toward her clone.

"No!" Onigumo growled out as he tried to stop the two girls from meeting one another before it was too late.

With a grin on her face, Kagome placed a barrier around the two of them to keep any and all attacks off of the two of them. Once they were inches from holding hands, Kagome looked at her dragon self and smiled as she heard her dragon blood ask, "Are you sure about this? There is no going back if you do this."

"I'm sure; I don't want anyone else to get hurt anymore." Kagome answered. "I want to end this, I want to had control over my own life if I mange to live through this."

"Once you have one, if your mate doesn't make it in time…my blood will turn into poison within your blood…you will die in two hour once I become your poison."

"I understand, but we need to hurry…before the others show up." Kagome stated as her light pink glowing hand reached out for the dark red glowing hand of her other self.

Kikiyo and Ayame had just reached the hall in which Miroku and Sango had gone into when Kikiyo had suddenly stopped walking. Just as Ayame was about to ask her what was wrong, the two of them were thrown done to the floor and pinned down by a very fast running Rin. Just as Rin had gotten off of the two of them she smile and said, "Glad to see that you two are alright. What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, how did you do?" Ayame answered with a grin of her own.

"Yup, not a scratch on me, see." Rin answered. "Wait, where's Naraku and Koga?"

"Kagome." Kikiyo whispered in a low and sad voice.

"They're with her? Why didn't they wait for us?" Rin replied.

"I don't think that's what she meant Rin." Miroku was heard as he and Sesshomaru appeared.

"WE have to hurry…she's in trouble." Kikiyo stated in a calm and worried voice.

"What about my brother?" Rin asked so that her mate wouldn't be as worried as what he was.

"The half breed can take care of himself." Sesshomaru growled out as he began to make his way in the direction that Sango took.

"He's…he was knocked out." Kikiyo answered in a much calmer voice.

"We need to hurry…you guys catch up." Rin stated.

"We'll go and help Sango with what we can." Ayame added.

"Wait." Kikiyo called only to call to the wind.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" Miroku asked, "I'm drained and I don't think we'll make there in time."

"Uh, I swear…give me your hands and close your eyes." Kikiyo instructed. "Just image your spiritual power slowly reappearing."

While Kikiyo tried to give Miroku some more energy as fast as she could, she couldn't help but worry about her sister. She couldn't shake off the awful feeling she had gotten when she sudden image of her sister in the hospital the year that she had been stabbed surfaced. Just as she was going to try to reach her sister, Kikiyo was pulled out of the way as she heard Ayame growl out, "Watch where you're going…you almost got hit."

"Are you alright?" Rin added.

"Yeah, where's Miroku?" Kikiyo asked.

"Do you even remember how you got here so quickly?" Ayame asked.

"Sesshomaru went to go and get him…Kikiyo…you have claws now…what's going on?" Rin explained in a calm and soft tone.

Before Kikiyo could even say or do anything, all three of them froze of they heard Sango's pain filled cry. Just as they were about to move, a demon appeared before them and blocked their way to keep them from going to go and help their friend. Once they were a safe distance away from the demons large ball of hair, Kikiyo looked around and said, "You guys have to be careful, there's hair everywhere."

"Where…I don't see it." Ayame growled out. **(A/N: Sorry but I just couldn't help it…********) **

"Kikiyo's right…Ayame just don't move until I tell you to." Rin added as she silently thanked Kagome for her help. Since she had drunken Kagome's blood, she was now able to see things that most vampires and demons were unable to see if it was from a very strong opponent.

"Alright, then you two better not leave me alone." Ayame growled out.

"Oh how wonderful, the lady's sister and the blood sucker that drank the lady's blood is here…how wonderful." A woman's voice was heard as she appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" Rin hissed.

"Why are you blocking out way?" Ayame growled.

"Move." Kikiyo growled out.

"Oh, well she told me that you would do this but I guess I will have to do what I can." The demon stated as she moved the strings of hair in her hand.

"Ayame jump back but not so high…land to your left…" Rin growled out as she tried to figure out a way to keep all of the hair back.

"Let us through." Kikiyo ordered as she made no move to attack.

"I am Yura of the hair and I listen to no one." She hissed.

"Fine, then we'll move you." Rin stated as she pulled Ayame toward Kikiyo. "You guys run for it when I tell you to…I'll take care of this bitch."

"I'm not the one that is mated to a bog you whore." Yura shot back.

"Are you sure about this?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, we need to get to Sango…Sesshomaru isn't back yet so I can only guess that they have their own problems…just go when I tell you to." Rin stated in a cold voice as she got ready for her first major fight.

"Alright, just give us the word." Kikiyo answered. _'Damn it Kagome…what the hell are you doing…why the hell did you get her to stop us.' _

"I'll just use all of your pretty hair to kill your friends." Yura stated as she kept her eyes on Ayame. "I've never have gotten the chance to work with red hair like yours."

"And you're not going to get the chance." Rin stated as she surrounded her friends in veins and earth. "Move it!"

Without another word, Ayame and Kikiyo ran forward and out of the battle between Rin and Yura of the hair. Once they were out of the way, Rin glared at Yura and said, "Now get ready to get your skinny ass kicked bitch."

"Once I'm done with you I'll have to make sure not to damage that wolf girl's pretty hair…it'd be such a shame if I did." Yura told herself as she pulled out a katana.

"Nice sword…but I have a better one." Rin stated as she pulled out her black sword.

Before Yura could make any other comment about her, Rin charged at her head on with her sword drawn and ride to strike. Just as she had reach Yura, Rin cut off her arms only to be confused by the grin on Yura's face. Before she could strike again, Rin was thrown back and pinned down with some hair. "Let's see…how should I kill you…I have enough black hair." Yura mumbled.

"You really think you can kill me?" Rin hissed out as she was slowly freed from the hold. "I will be the one to win not you."

"I'd like to see that." Yura stated as she began to weave her hair once again.

'_What the hell is going on…why doesn't she feel any pain?' _Rin thought as she avoided the next trap and managed to cut Yura's upper arm.

Kikiyo and Ayame had just stormed into the room only to find Sango on the floor holding a wounded Kirara in her arms. Just as Kikiyo was about to say something, she was pulled back and thrown toward Sango as Ayame easily caught the weapon that had been thrown at them. As soon as she had heard her brother attack once more, Sango snapped her head up only to find Ayame hold her brother's weapon in her heads as they bleed out. Just as Ayame was about to attack with the weapon in her hand, Sango yelled out, "No! He is being controlled…don't hurt him…please don't hurt him."

"I'm not going to hurt him…I'm going to knock him out." Ayame growled as she began to look for a way to get close enough to knock him out without getting hurt herself.

"Sister…why…why are you doing this…your hurting mother and father…you have to join us…please." Kohaku stated.

"Kohaku…please…fight that bastard off…he lied to you!" Sango cried out as she struggled to get up.

"Sango, you need to stay still." Kikiyo ordered. "It's going to take some time for me to heal your wounds."

"Don't worry Sango, I'll help him." Ayame growled as she spotted the small spider that was controlling him.

With an evil grin on his face as he reached for his sword, once he had it in his hand, Kohaku locked eyes with Ayame and said, "I'd like to see you try bitch."

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled out in anger as she allowed Kikiyo to do what needed to be done.

Without another word, Ayame and Kohaku began their battle. Just as he was about to cut her with his sword, Ayame jumped back at the last second and had managed to knock the sword out of the boys hand while knocking him to the floor. Just as she was about to rip the spider off of him, Ayame growled out in pain as he used a dagger to cut her leg. After kicking him in the face with a little to much force, Ayame turned to Sango and said, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it…he was getting to full of himself anyway." Sango answered with a smile on her face. _'Everything is going to be alright…Ayame is going to help him.' _

"Oh, that hurts sis." Kohaku stated in a hurt voice.

"I'm almost done." Kikiyo stated.

"I'll be done in a bit." Ayame stated as she turned around and easily caught the sword that was just about to hit her. Once it was in her grasp, Ayame just as easily broke it in half and took hold of Kohaku by the throat.

"Kill me…and she'll join him." Kohaku whispered.

"I'm not going to kill you brat…I'm just going to help you think clearly." Ayame growled as she ripped the spider off of the boys neck.

Kikiyo and Sango watched in horror and relief as Kohaku feel to the floor with a huge wound on the back of his neck where the spider had been. Just as they thought he was going to bleed to death, Ayame's aura flared to life as she dropped to his side and began to lick his wound until it stopped bleeding. Once she has finished, Ayame turned to face a worried Sango and said, "He'll be fine…he didn't lose much blood but I don't think that he'll be the same after all of this…he'll remember everything that he was forced to do."

"Sango…if you'd like I could seal away those memories for him." Kikiyo offered. "For your family."

"No, it'll be fine…I'll only ask you to do that if you can't get through it." Sango answered.

"Come on then…" Ayame called as she stood up. "We still need to go and get Rin before we can go and meet up with Kagome."

"We don't have much time so we have to hurry." Kikiyo added.

She lay on the floor just a few feet away from Yura. She had no idea how she had let this happen but she was in deep. If she was hit then she would have to drink until she gained all the blood she had lost; which was something she defiantly didn't have time to do. _'Shit…sorry Sango, Ayame, Kikiyo…my mate…but looks like you'll have another enemy soon enough.' _Rin thought sadly as she tried to move out of the attacks path before it was too late.

Just as the sword was about to hit her, she was pulled out of the way as she heard Yura cry of pain and anger enter her ears. Just as she opened her eyes to see who had saved her and who had killed Yura, Rin was surprised when she heard Miroku's relief voice say, "Good, your still in control. If only I could say the same about your mate."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked as Miroku began to put her down.

"Just look over there." Miroku pointed out as he took a few good steps away from Rin.

As soon as Rin had seen her out of control mate, she ran forward and threw her arms around him. Once she was sure that he had stopped moving, she leaned into his ear and began to hum a small lullaby that she had heard while in the orphanage. "Pure has become impure, impure is now the pure…I'm fine…please…just calm down." Rin whispered.

"If we would have known that you needed help I would have stayed." Ayame stated as she appeared with a passed out Kohaku in her arms and both Kikiyo and Sango at her side.

"Sango!" Miroku called.

"Sorry I worried you…but everything is alright now." Sango replied as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"You let your guard down." Sesshomaru growled in anger.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it…I just go so thirsty all of the sudden." Rin answered.

"We you better take care of that now before we go meet with Kagome." Ayame growled out as she offered her, her wrist to Rin.

"I can't…then you'll be weak." Rin stated.

"Not unless you take a little from all of us." Sesshomaru growled as he did what Ayame had done.

"And please don't make us make you." Sango added.

"What about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "You all keep asking about Kagome but you have yet to say anything about my best friend."

With a smile on her face, Rin allowed her fangs to grow as she asked, "Who's going first?"

"Make it quick." Miroku state as he took the first step forward.

Onigumo watched in horror as his daughter. There in front of them stood Kagome with an evil grin on her. She no longer had the aura of a miko, vampire or hanyou. The only aura that surrounded her now was that of a pure blooded dragon, the dragon of ice. When he couldn't get himself to say a word, Kagome took a step forward and froze the surrounding forest as she asked, "Don't you like me father? Am I a disappointment now?"

"Kagome, I must say that you look more like a woman then my daughter." Onigumo growled out in lust. "So why don't you join me, be my queen and let us start the new rein of dragons."

"I don't think so, I don't believe in the same things you do Onigumo." Kagome growled out as her eyes began to glow. "I only believe in controlling my own life and no one else's."

"That's a shame, now I'll have to kill you and keep your power for myself." Onigumo growled as he drew a sword that was made out of his bones.

"It is isn't it." Kagome stated as she drew her two fan weapons at the ready. "Seeing as how you'll have to die for killing my mother, the only woman that ever loved you our house hold."

"Then let the best dragon win." Onigumo roared as he charge at Kagome with his sword drew and ready to strike.

**A/N: Alright, first of all I would like to say that I hope you all had a great new year. Secondly, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to finish the story before the new year, it's just not my thing but I guess I'm sorry that I've kept you all waiting for so long. **

**The last chapter is coming up and I hope you all will like the ending. If you get an idea as to how you would like the story to end please let me know and I will try my best to have a little bit of every ones ideas in it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Darkiceone **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Blood covered the scene, the floor was no longer frozen as she had left it and the trees had all withered from the tainted aura that her step father was expending toward her. Just as she had landed her attack, Kagome pulled back just in time to avoid the black vein that was aimed for her heart. After making sure that that was the only thing he had planned for her, Kagome locked eyes with her father and said, "That was very father like. I'd have to report you if you live."

"Do you really think that you can kill me just because you can avoid all of my attacks?" Onigumo growled out at her.

"I know so." Kagome shot back.

"What makes you say that? You barely hit me three times since we started this battle." Onigumo shot back.

"Because…" Kagome stated as she stood at the ready, "I have instantly healed from every attack you've landed on me while all of the wounds I've given you have kept bleeding since I made them."

As soon as she had pointed that out, Onigumo began to feel the growing sting from each of this wounds as he looked down to examine them. Once he was sure that it wasn't her doing, Onigumo looked up with an enraged growled and asked, "How?! How can this be?!"

"Did you really think that you would have the healing ability that I have now…I'm a much faster heal because of the other bloods that I have in my body." Kagome answered as she threw her blood red fan into the air, "Would you like see what other tricks I have?"

"Stay back." Onigumo growled out as he tried to get his wounds to stop bleeding.

"Oh, come now father…we've only just begun." Kagome growled out in a much colder voice as she looked up to her glowing fan. "After all I want to try out all of my new attacks on you before I kill you."

"You cannot have that many, each dragon is given on unique gift to use and master for their entire life time." Onigumo growled as he began to prepare his own attack. "However I gained many gifts because of the others that I have killed for power."

"Have you forgotten father? I have killed two of your servants." Kagome answered as her second weapon began to glow. "And I have also mastered their powers."

"Then let us see who is fit to be the ruler." Onigumo growled as he swung his blade and send a air attack muck like Kagura's Dance of Blade toward her.

"Frozen Sakura…dance." Kagome whispered as her two fan weapons continued to glow as they began to turn into small Sakura petals.

He could feel his wound healing, slower than usual but it was healing. He couldn't even remember what had happened and he didn't even know if he was alone or if he was with someone. He could feel his friend's auras close by but that didn't change anything, he was still alone on the floor with an open wound. "Uh, what…Kagome." He growled as he struggled to sit up.

"Inuyasha!" Rin cried as she and the others got closer to him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Miroku called.

"Where's my sister?" a very worried Kikiyo asked.

"Uh, would you all shut up…" Inuyasha growled as he finally opened his eyes only to come face to face with all his friends. "My head hurts."

"Where's Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"She…damn it." Inuyasha growled as he began to struggle to stand up as he began to remember what had happened between him and his mate.

"Inuyasha…how'd you get hurt?" Sesshomaru growled as he looked around for an enemy.

"Kagome, she said that she was sorry but that she had to do it…or at least some shit like that." Inuyasha growled as he turned to look at Miroku.

"What do you mean that she did that to you?" Ayame asked.

"Which way did she go?" Rin asked in a seirous voice.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru called as he reached for her.

"Kagome." Kikiyo whispered.

"Back off!" Rin growled at her mate as she glared at him with cold emotionless eyes. "Where did she go?!"

"She went through the maze and didn't come back." Inuyasha answered in a hurt voice.

"What do you want to do?" Miroku asked his best friend.

"We'll go help her and then I'll find out…" Inuyasha began to explain until he was cut off by Rin's screams.

"That bitch!" Rin roared as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. "You fucking promised! Just you wait! When I find you you're going to regret this! DO YOU HEAR ME KAGOME!!!!!"

"Rin what the hell is going on?" Ayame growled as she backed away from the enraged vampire.

"I don't have time to explain, just catch up as fast as you all can." Rin growled.

Before Sesshomaru could stop her, Rin had disappeared into the maze without another word. Thinking that he knew what was going on, Inuyasha turned to his brother and said, "Start explaining."

"I don't know what got her all worked up." Sesshomaru growled out in anger, enraged at the fact that his mate had just completely ignored him as the alpha male.

"Then let's get going, we need to go and help them." Sango stated.

"Inuyasha, lead the way." Miroku stated.

"Just keep up, I don't want to have to stop and wait for you slow pokes." Inuyasha growled as he looked around to try and figure out where it was that she had been standing before she had walked out of his sight.

Once he was sure that everyone was ready to follow him, Inuyasha looked in the direction that his mate had gone in and led the way. After cutting through the maze walls with his claws, Inuyasha and the others began to feel Kagome's strange new aura. It was then that they realized that Rin had a right to worry. Just as they entered the center of the maze, Kikiyo, Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha all watched as Rin and Kagome easily blocked another one of Onigumo's attacks. Just as Rin had landed from the block, she looked at the others and said, "It's about time you all showed up."

"Sorry, we had to wait for Inuyasha to tell us what happened." Miroku stated. "That and to see if he still wanted to come and protect the mate that stabbed him."

"Why wouldn't he?" Rin asked as if Kagome stabbing him was nothing to worry or even be angry about.

"Sorry love, but it was the only way." Kagome called as she knocked Onigumo back so that she could lock eyes with him. "I really didn't want to but I had no other choice…I hope you can forgive me."

"Got you now!" Onigumo yelled in anger as he stabbed Kagome through the stomach.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled out in worry.

"Bastard!" Rin roared as she charged at Onigumo and pulled the sword out of Kagome.

Without even flinching, Kagome smiled and turned to face Onigumo as her wound disappeared and growled out, "Cheap shot."

"Bastard!" Inuyasha roared as he charged at Onigumo.

"What the hell are you?" Onigumo called as he blocked Inuyasha's attack and called his second army of demons.

"I'm something that will be the one to kill you." Kagome growled as she tried to go and help her mate only to be pushed back by the army of demons.

"Kagome you need to be careful!" Rin called as she began to use her vampire powers so that she could get to Kagome's side.

But just as Kagome was about to be attacked from all sides, she was surrounded in a protective barrier of flames. Just as the demons had tried to pull back, they all watched as the demons were pulled to the flames as their entire bodies were set in a raging blaze. With a grin on her face, Kagome looked up to the sky and yelled out, "Thanks Nana! Now help me get to my mate!"

"No problem. Do you want me to help the others?" Nana asked as she landed behind Kagome.

"No, they can take care of themselves. I'm not worried about them." Kagome answered.

"That's good to know." Ayame was heard as she threw a half dead demon toward the flames that Nana had around Kagome.

"You have a lot of explaining to do once we're done here sister." Kikiyo was heard as her arrows lit up the sky.

"So I do…but first I need to get to my mate." Kagome called back as she stepped out of the barrier that had been put around her.

"You better hurry." Miroku called back as he pointed out his bleeding friend. "He's not focusing."

"Come on sister…I have a path cleared for you." Sesshomaru growled as he pulled out his own sword and side. "Dragon Strike."

Once the path had been cleared, Kagome smiled at him before making her way toward her mate. Just as she had reached half way of the path, she had been stopped by a large demon. _'What an ugly bastard.' _She couldn't help to think as she held her ground. Just as she was going to try to jump over him, she froze in her place when she heard him say, "Ugly bastard? You're the ugliest wench there is."

"What…how did you…" Kagome growled as she began to build up all of her mental barriers.

"I can read minds…and I can tell you now that your attacks won't work." He growled.

"Isn't that nice but I don't care. I'm still going to get to my mate." Kagome growled as she stood up straight. "So move or be moved."

"Like if you could move me…I can hear your thoughts, know what you're going to do." He growled out as he took a step forward. "You're going to try to kick me with your left foot while trying to catch me by surprise with your ice spears."

"Then I guess I'll just go with my plan and see what will happen." Kagome hissed as she got ready to jump kick her opponent. "After all, if it wasn't this hard then it wouldn't be fun."

"Foolish girl." He growled out.

"Kagome, quiet playing around and go help my brother!" Sesshomaru roared in anger as he fought his way toward his own mate.

"He can take care of himself…right baby?" Kagome called back as she jumped up and began her attack.

"Not now!" Inuyasha roared out. "Wind Scar!"

"Kagome!" Miroku called out.

'_Why do they have to worry so much?' _Kagome thought as she suddenly changed her attack before she even realized it. Yes, it was a good thing to have a split personality thanks to all of the different types of powerful blood running through her mind and body. After breaking the demons neck and making sure that his body was completely frozen in place, Kagome jumped over the block of ice and glared at her step father as she watched him slam her mate against the ground.

"I'll make sure you see me take your mate and her power before I kill you, you mutt." Onigumo growled in Inuyasha's ear as he tried to reach for his sword while keeping his opponent down.

"You're not going to lay one hand on my mate!" Inuyasha roared as he threw Onigumo and his sword out of this path as he allowed his demon blood to take full control.

"Inuyasha you baka stop it right now!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled out in raged as she began to make her way faster through the wall of demons that was keeping her from her mate and step father.

"Shut up bitch." Inuyasha growled as he fletched his claws. "This is my fight now."

"Damn it Inuyasha get the Tetsusiga back!" Miroku was heard.

"Mistress behind you!" Nana and Rin were heard as they moved with lighting speed to protect her.

Kagome turned around just in time to find one of her father's puppets swinging his sword at her. She had turned around with enough time to watch her to closest friends have their arms cut off; just in time to watch them fall to the floor in complete and utter pain as they began to bleed out. She could hear the enraged roar of her brother as he took to his true from, she could hear Sango's and Miroku's worried filled cries as they fought to get to her and their friends side. After putting a barrier around them and taking out both her fan weapons, Kagome locked eyes her father's puppet and whispered, "Sakura's frozen dance.

Sango, Miroku, Kikiyo, Sesshomaru, and all of the demons that had been forced to join this small war watched in amazement and fear as her two weapons began to glow before they turned into small Sakura petals and surrounded the demon that had harmed her friends. Sango, Kikiyo, Sesshomaru and Miroku all watched as the small Sakura petals cut, froze and burned the demon that stood a few feet away from Kagome. While the her friends and enemies were left to watch in pure horror of her attack, Kagome kneeled down in between her two friends and smiled at them before whispering, "Don't worry…you two will be alright…just trust me and go to sleep…when you wake up everything is going to be alright."

"Kagome…no…you…better…not." Rin hissed as she tried to ignore the pain that clouded her mind.

"Mistress…please…don't." Nana added.

"Don't worry you two…I'll be alright…just trust me." Kagome stated in a cold and emotionless voice as she extended her wrist and forced her two friends to drink some of her blood.

By the time she had stood up, Kagome found herself surrounded. All the demons that had been attacking her friends and her mate were not focusing on her. She knew what they were thinking; she knew that they believed that if they all fought together to kill her that they would not meet the same faint that the demon before them had just met. With a smile on her face, Kagome turned to her friends and said, "Get Nana and Rin out of here…I'll meet you all later."

"Kagome, we're not going to do that." Kikiyo told her.

"Are you really going to risk not returning to your when you promised that you would return?" Kagome asked as she locked eyes with Kikiyo and Ayame.

"Damn it Kagome." Sango yelled. "We're here to help you!"

"You can help me by getting Rin and Nana out of the range of my final attack." Kagome shot back in a much colder voice.

"Well I don't need to be told twice…come on." Ayame growled as she tried to make her way toward her two wounded friends.

"I'm not leaving without my brother." Sesshomaru.

"I out rank you…he's my mate…get your mate out of here." Kagome growled back as she locked eyes with Sesshomaru.

"Why do you want to do this on your own?" Miroku asked.

"_Because once I use up all of miko energy…I'm not going to have control over anything I may do…Kiki…you have to get them out of here." _Kagome told her sister as she slowly began to build up her miko energy.

Realizing what her sister was really trying to do, Kikiyo got Ayame and Sango to go up ahead of them to go and get Kohaku and the others ready to leave the house. Once she had gotten everyone to understand without saying a word, Kikiyo locked eyes with her sister and asked her, _"How long would we have?" _

"_You'll have two minutes tops." _Kagome answered with a sad smile on her face. _"So you better hurry and get the fuck out of here." _

Not giving Kikiyo the chance to tell her anything else, Kagome forced as much of her miko energy as she could out and into the battle field as she quickly began to purify all of the demons that surrounded her; starting with the ones that blocked Nana and Rin from their only why of help. Once they had been pulled out of the way, Kagome allowed all of her miko energy to leave no demon alive. As they ran from sight, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kikiyo all watched in amazement as Kagome killed more than one hundred demons with one miko attack.

"When did she…how did she…" a speech less Miroku was heard.

"In order to become the first pure dragon demon of the Higurashi family, Kagome had to make sure that she didn't have any more miko energy in her to hold all of her demon blood back…the only one she would recognize would be her mate…Inuyasha." Kikiyo explained.

"So she would have attacked us also?" Sango asked.

"Yes, she would have killed us the same way she killed that demon." Kikiyo answered.

"She's going to lose to her inner demons…it will be hard for her to gain control." Sesshomaru stated as he held a passed out Rin in his arms.

"That may be true…but she has her mate there…if anything he'll be able to get her back to normal…but at a cost." Miroku added.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sango asked.

"Kagome, once she's allowed her inner demons to take full control…she may not be the same…hell she may not even live." Kikiyo whispered in a low and sorrow filled voice as she allowed her tears to come through.

Onigumo looked up to see what had caused the sudden silence that now filled the air. As soon as he had, he had regretted it. There in the empty battle field stood a very pissed off dragoness. However this one was not like the one he had fought before her friends had arrived to help her. It was only now that he realized that it had been with the help of her friends that he had lived up until now. Surrounding Kagome were the same Sakura petals that she had tried on him before however, these were completely different. Instead of seeing a mixture of bleed red and neon blue Sakura petals he met pitch black Sakura petals with blue and red tips.

It wasn't until he had heard Inuyasha yell out, "Stay out of this bitch," that he realized that he would have to get rid of her mate in order to weak her for a moment.

"Inuyasha don't ever call me a bitch again!" Kagome roared as she glared at him before moving her hands.

Before Onigumo could realize what she had done, he watched as Kagome forced the sword back into her mate's hands. Once he was back to his regular hanyou form, Kagome smiled sadly and said, "Sorry love but this is something I have to do on my own; he's my father after all."

"Damn it Kagome…wait where did everyone go?" Inuyasha growled as he kept his eye on Onigumo.

"I told them to leave…you're the only one that won't be hurt by any of my attacks…just stay out of my way." Kagome answered in a cold and emotionless voice.

"What the hell is going on here Kagome? Why do you have a weird scent on you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm glad that I finally get a chance to meet the great and all powerful, Lady Kagome, the Queen of Higurashi Dragons." Onigumo was heard as he held his sword in a defensive stance.

"Dragon Queen?" Inuyasha repeated.

"I'm glad you finally realized the truth father." Kagome spoke as she elegantly walked forward to close the gap between her and her father. "However that doesn't mean that I'm not going to kill you…you've hurt me too much and now it's time you pay for what you've done."

"We'll see about that." Onigumo growled as he charged at Kagome.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter; the next chapter will be the last and the longest of the story. Please let me know what you think. REVIEW!!!! I'll also be typing up and start my next story up soon. Here is the summary hope you enjoy. **

_**Title: The God's Jewel  
Summary: She had never known her mother, she had always lived alone. What happens when she is told that she is a forbidden child of a monk and a god? Read and find out. **_

**Summary may change if I come up with a better one. Anyway please REWIEW!!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- The End

Inuyasha tried his best to keep up with her moments but it was no us. Even if he was safe from her large attacks, he could still not see all of Kagome's moments. He had no idea that she could even more that fast. Just as he was about to try to move from where he was, he froze when he saw Kagome stand still from the incoming attack. Realizing that she had no intention of moving, Inuyasha let out a loud growl and yelled out, "Kagome get out of the fucking way!"

"Stupid child…I'm been preparing for this since the feudal era!" Onigumo roared as he added some demonic energy into the attack.

"Fool…you wanted the dragon queen and now you got her." Kagome growled as the black Sakura petals formed a shield around her to protect her from the oncoming attack.

"What the hell is this?" Onigumo asked in a low growl as he tried to pull his black sword our of the shield.

"This is one of my very powerful attacks…you'll see what I mean." Kagome answered in a cold emotionless smile as her shield began to glow a neon purple color.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's shield not only stopped the attack but kept Onigumo's sword in place. He watched as his demonic energy was turned into a lightning bolt and thrown back at his father in law with full force. But what amazed him the most was the fact that Onigumo had not let go even when she had attacked. It was then that Onigumo had realized that he would have to let go of the sword if he wanted to continue his fight against the dragoness. As she watched him let go of the sword and jump back, Kagome locked eyes with her father and asked, "What's wrong father? Don't you want your sword back?"

'_Who…who the hell is this girl?' _Inuyasha couldn't help but think as he watched the battle unfold before him.

When Onigumo had stayed silent, Kagome took another step forward and added, "You wanted to the queen of dragons and now you have her. Is this really all you wanted to do? Waste my time?"

"Do you really think that your all that powerful as you think you are you foolish child?" Onigumo was heard as he looked up to lock eyes with Kagome. "I will kill you and when I do, I'll make your mate a pet so that you don't meet up with him in the afterlife."

"Leave…my mate…out of this!!!" Kagome roared as she charged at her father. Just as she was about to attack him with his own sword, Kagome changed her motive in the last second and froze his whole right arm.

Just as she had landed, Kagome heard her father yell out, "Earths snake!"

After quickly taking a defensive stance, Kagome looked around only to find herself surrounded by black vine like snakes. While some were surrounding her at her feet, others were slowly appearing off of the ground as Onigumo focused his energy so that tress surrounded her with the black snakes he had created. As he watched Kagome think things through and try to avoid the attacks of each snake, he burst out into laughter. "Foolish child…I will not ask you again…will you join me and become my queen or will you die at the side of those you fight to protect."

"Do you really think this is about protecting those I love?" Kagome asked as she allowed her Sakura petals to surround her in ice and fire. "I fight you now so that I can have the control I never had over my life."

'_She's…she's really telling the truth…' _Inuyasha thought as he tried to feel for any sign of her lying through the link they shared.

"Isn't it always that way with you…you're always thinking about those that you care about and love." Onigumo stated in a disgusted voice as he approached her with a sword made out of the wind its self.

"Things are never what they same." Kagome hissed as her eyes began to glow. "Dragon's roar."

Onigumo and Inuyasha watched as Kagome's attack not only removed everything that surrounded her but moved toward Onigumo to attack him as well. Knowing that he would not be able to stop it in time, Onigumo place his sword in front of him in hopes of pushing most of the attack away from him. Kagome smiled as she watched her wind blades cut Onigumo from head to top; she watched as tiny cuts appeared where the wind had just barely grazed him and she had watched as some of her blades gave him wounds that would later have to be sewn shut.

As her bleeding father took a step back, she let out a long, loud and amused filled roar as she called to the heavens for some short of help. Once she was done, Kagome had not been surprised when she felt her father's sword go into her and straight through her stomach. It was then that she heard his joy filled voice say, "I got you…this is the very sword that I used to keep the others powers…it is with this sword that I will have what I have wanted since the feudal era."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Don't worry love…I'll be just fine…waters of healing." Kagome mumbled as the wound around her stomach was covered in neon color water.

"What the hell are you?" Onigumo roared as he pulled his sword back.

"I'm the one and only dragoness of the Higurashi family and I'm tired of being controlled. I'm enraged at the fact that you killed off all of blood family but this child!" Kagome roared out in an unusual voice.

"You're…you're the mother of the Higurashi family…you're the reincarnation of the dragoness Midoriku." Onigumo whispered. "The last dragon."

"How dare you rip me out of my peaceful sleep." Midoriku growled out in Kagome's voice.

"Let my mate!" Inuyasha roared as he charged forward to take hold of Kagome's body.

"Sit." Midoriku ordered and watched as Inuyasha fell face first into the ground beneath him. "This has nothing to do with you…so you u **WILL** stay out of this."

"Midoriku…join me…become my mate and rule at my side." Onigumo offered.

"Do you really think that I will fall for such a trick." Midoriku asked as she reached for one of the black Sakura petals that surrounded her. "The moment I would you would take my power and kill me."

"So, you really are the all knowing of the dragons." Onigumo stated in a cold and bitter filled voice.

"And you really did sell your soul to the demons Onigumo…" Midoriku shot back in a sorrow filled voice. "You understood what I could not do and here you stand before me…550 years later…the murder of my family and the man who wishes for power."

"I only became what you made me to be." Onigumo growled. "I loved you! You denied me and told me to look for a human woman when I had already fallen for you! Why wouldn't you turn me into a hanyou dragon!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked in a confused voice.

"Yes, and now I will damn myself so that I can correct this mistake." Midoriku whispered. "Forgive me…but you may not find your mate the same after all of this."

Before Inuyasha could say or do anything, he watched as Kagome's body began to glow alongside her weapon. He watched as the black Sakura petals threw themselves into her to help her change, to give her the power she would need to end this once and for all. With a smile on his face, Onigumo took a step forward with his sword drawn and ready to strike the dragon before him as he said, "I've seen your true from countless of times. I am not and never will be afraid of your true from…Midoriku."

'_If only you were…if only you would have understood.'_ Midoriku

'_Midoriku…we don't have much time…' _Kagome's voice range in her mind.

"Onigumo…today I will end your life, I will end my own and I will finally end the family that I created to pass my blood line on." Midoriku roared as she took flight and into the sky.

"You will fail!" Onigumo roared.

Unable to do a thing, Inuyasha watched as Kagome's pure from dove stirght down to might Onigumo's sword. He could feel the two aura's clash against one another and he could feel her life forces turning into pure demonic energy. It was then that he realize what she had meant…Kagome was going to change. She would no longer be a vampire, she would no longer be a hanyou like him…she would be human…he wasn't even sure if she would be given the chance to keep her miko powers.

'_Damn it Kagome.' _Inuyasha thought as he keep his eyes locked on his mate.

As soon as she had connected with Onigumo Kagome put all of her energy and life force into killing her father. As soon as their swords that clashed for the second time, Kagome's energy completely over whelmed her father's power. _'I'm sorry guys…I don't think I'm going to get a chance to see you all again.' _Kagome thought sadly as she passed out in the mix of the explosion.

Sango, Miroku, Naraku, Kikiyo, Ayame, Kohaku and Tsubaki all watched from a distance as the explosion brought down the entire house. Realizing that they could and probably were seriously hurt, Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone from his car and began to dial his father's number while the others began to call for their family's help as well. Tsubaki however watched in complete amazement before she grinned and said, "Finally…the end of the dragon's family is here…there can finally be peace and those two can finally rest in peace."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rin growled out as she tried to get free from her mates hold only to fail because of her lack of power.

"If the dragoness ever took over any of her blood lines body just to end the fight she had put on hold long again that person would die." Tsubaki began to explain. "If that person had a mate powerful enough to keep them alive, it would turn the blood relative of Midoriku into a hanyou and her relatives mate into a hanyou instead of a demon."

"What of the relatives mate is a hanyou?" Nana asked in a worried filled voice.

"Than there might be a chance that the two of them will die." Sota was heard as he appeared with an army of vampires.

"Sota." Nana cried out in panic. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, I'm not here to fight my sister…I've come to make sure that my soon to be wife is alright." Sota answered as he took her from Ayame's arms.

"Lord Sota…I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be of any m more use." Tsubaki was heard.

"Wait, you were working for him the whole time?" Naraku asked.

"Of course, why do you think I didn't kill you when I had the chance, even Kikiyo had a relief look in her eyes when she realized that I wasn't really working for that bastard." Tsubaki was heard. "She's known me much too long to know that I would never betray my friends…no matter how big of a bitch I may be."

"Wait, so now what?" Kohaku asked. "Are we just going to leave them in there?"

"No but the police will be here soon, so we all can't be seen here." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I'm not leaving until I see that my best friend is alright." Rin growled as her mate.

"I'm also staying." Sango declared.

"Ayame?" Koga asked.

"We have to go back to the Higurashi house and make sure that everyone didn't break or do anything to Kagome's and Kikiyo's new home." Ayame answered.

"Sota I am not leaving until I see that my mistress is alright." Nana hissed. "I'm not going anywhere until I know and have seen with my own two eyes that she will be alright."

"Sorry to disappoint you ladies but the only one that can stay right now is Kikiyo." Naraku stated.

"We're not leaving!" Nana, Rin, and Sango all yelled at once.

"Well it's not like if you have the energy let alone the power to make us let you stay here." Miroku was heard.

Before any of the girls could say anything about Miroku's comment, each of them were knocked out so that they could be carried out in peace. Just as Miroku was about to pick up his girls friend he was thrown back as he heard Kohaku's enraged filled voice say, "Stay the hell away from my sister you bastard."

"Kohaku…it was for her own good." Kikiyo tried to reason with him. "If she stays then she will have to be admitted to the hospital as well."

"He didn't have to do that…I could have just asked her to go with me to get myself checked." Kohaku shot back as he forced himself to pick his sister up and carry her to the car.

"What are we going to do?" Kikiyo asked.

"We're going to need your help in making the cops think that it was just an argument between you and me." Naraku answered. "Do you have enough energy to make it look like if the house is still standing and right behind us?"

"Yeah, but I'll need them gone within the hour." Kikiyo answered.

"Meanwhile, we'll start looking for Kagome and Inuyasha." One of the vampires was heard as he began to lead the huge group toward the ruble so that they could begin their search.

After moving all of the bricks off of him, Inuyasha struggled to stand up as he tried to pick up the scent of his mate. He couldn't see a thing, everything around him was covered by some part of the house, he wasn't even sure if he was even in the same place he had been when the explosion had happened. After sniffing the air a few times Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror as he made his way to where his mate had been buried. "Damn it Kagome! Kagome! Wake the fuck up!" Inuyasha roared as he began to remove everything that was on top of her.

"Master Inuyasha!" a voice was heard.

"Get your asses over here and help me!" Inuyasha roared out as he continued to remove all the rocks that were thrown over Kagome's body.

Once they had gotten everything off of Kagome, Inuyasha had gone into a pure rage at the sight of her body. She had cuts and bruises all over her. Her face was unrecognizable and her legs were broken. Before anyone could do or stop the enraged hanyou, Inuyasha had forced Kagome's moth open and had forced her to drink his pure demon blood. By the time his blood had stopped Kagome's bleeding, Inuyasha had passed out to the sight of Kagome being taken away and into an ambulance.

It had token them a while to get her into the hospital and another while for her to be treated. Once they had treated all of her wounds and done what they could do for her, Kagome had been placed in a room where no one was allowed to enter unless they had the doctor's permission. Her heart was barely beating and the only thing that kept her alive now was Inuyasha's aura that was tightly wrapped around her to the point that it wouldn't let her die.

"Is she really going to be alright?" Sango asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know…no one will tell us anything and even Sota is starting to threaten people." Nana answered in a worried filled voice.

"I've had enough, I say we just go and see her." Rin hissed.

"My brother isn't himself these days." Sesshomaru stated. "If we go in now we'll only be attacked."

"Not unless we offer him a way to get his mate back." Miroku stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kikiyo asked.

"He has a point." Naraku added.

"What are you guys trying to say?" Ayame asked. "And please don't tell me that it's what I think you're thinking off."

"It's the only way…so who's going to distract the doctor?" Koga added.

"What are you planning on doing to my sister?" Sota growled out.

"I'll do my part." Nana and Rin were heard.

"We'll do ours." Kikiyo and Miroku were heard.

"That leaves me and Inuyasha with our part." Sesshomaru stated.

"But we'll still need my brother's blood if we want to make this work." Kikiyo was heard.

"Just what the hell are you all planning?" Kohaku asked.

"She lost all of her power when she fought against Onigumo but if we give it all back to her she should be fine right?" Tsubaki was heard as she walked up to them.

"So then that will leave us with distracting the doctors and the parents." Naraku stated.

"We'll try not to take long." Kikiyo stated as she kissed her mate. "Come on, we don't have much time."

"Shall we then?" Tsubaki asked in an amused filled voice.

The room was dark and the windows were covered. No light had dared hit his mate what so ever; no human, demon, miko, monk or any other kind of being had dared to enter the room while he was awake and alert. He was protecting his mate until she woke up, until she returned to him. Just as he was about to fall asleep for the first time in two weeks, Inuyasha began to growl as the door was opened to let the few people that were brave enough to enter, enter.

As he watched them all enter the room, Inuyasha let out a loud and dangerous warning growl as he said, "What the hell are you doing in here? Get out."

"We're here to help." Rin answered in a calm voice.

"WE know how to heal and get your mate to wake up." Nana added.

"Inuyasha, we're going to need your help." Miroku added.

"You have to let us do what we need to do and you have to help us the most." Kikiyo stated as she walked over to her sister.

"What do I have to do?" Inuyasha growled out as he stood up in a protective manner.

"All you have to do is let us mix all of our blood together." Sota answered.

"However you have to be the one that puts in the most and you have to be the one to get her to drink it." Kikiyo answered as she reached for the dagger in her pocket.

"This better work otherwise I'm going to kill all of you for wasting my time." Inuyasha growled as he reached for one of the cups that they had left him.

One by one, they all cut their hands and poured their blood into the cup. While Rin, Nana, and Sota all give her the healing abilities of a vampire, Sango and Miroku give her the strength that she had in her heart and soul. Kikiyo poured her miko filled blood into the cup hoping that that would help her sister get her miko powers back. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the one to represent her new family, the family she now had as Inuyasha's mate.

Once they had all done that, Inuyasha leaned down to Kagome and whispered, "Damn it Kagome…wake up…" before he made her drink the cup full of blood.

Sango, Miroku, Kikiyo, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Nana, and Sota all watched in amazement as Kagome began to glow. Slowly but surely she was getting her regular health color back and slowly but surely she was starting to respond to what was around her, but just as he thought that it hadn't worked, Inuyasha watched as Kagome turned to her side and took in a deep breath.

"So what now?" Sota asked.

"Now, we just wait for her to wake up so that we can all call her an idiot and slap her for such a stupid thing she did." Rin answered.

'_Then I guess they'll have to wait another while.' _Kagome thought as she tried to keep herself from smiling in front of her friends. Happy that everything was going to be alright, Kagome kept her eyes closed and waited for her friends to be thrown of her room before she opened her eyes to face her worried mate. _'Finally, I'll have the control I've always wanted…mother…please rest in peace.' _Were Kagome's last thoughts as she slowly drifted into a small nap before greeting her worried friends and family.

**A/N: Well there you have it. I hope its not to bad of an ending but I just couldn't come up with anything better then this. I'll be posting up the next fic soon…fingers crossed. ********Please let me know what you all thought of the story…REVIEW!!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


End file.
